A Virtual Reality
by AquaAngelx
Summary: Charlie and Ryan end up in an all too familiar universe but they were separated. Charlie joins Sora, Donald and Goofy on their adventure to find her friend. However, As she explores, she begins to question her existence and role on this journey. How did she get there? Why does she have a special Keyblade? And how many noogies will she give Sora?
1. No More Kingdom Hearts For Me!

In the middle of a corridor in a school packed with students, a camera is filming the environment. Judging by the shot, the person behind the camera was rather small as the scene consisted of students with no heads. The corridor was noisy and crowded, it's surprising how the camera was not pushed or knocked by other students. However the camera was jolted as the person behind it had lost eye-sight.

"Guess who?" A male voice said.

"Who could it be? How about my annoying best friend called Ryan?" Another voice answered. This voice appeared to be the one controlling the camera who is female.

The camera turned to face the first voice and indeed it belonged to a male. He was slightly tall as the camera had to pan upwards ever so slightly. He had sandy coloured, messy hair like he had just got out of bed but it was the style these days. He had chocolate eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a simple black jacket, denim jeans and blue converses. He smiled at the camera.

"You still filming for the school's documentary?" He asked.

"What's it to ya?" The female retorted jokingly.

He then grabbed the camera and turned it to the girl in front of him. Her hair was tied into pigtails and was the colour of dark chocolate. Her azure coloured eyes always made Ryan's heart melt. Her pale skin could make anyone worry for her health but she was perfectly fine. She was wearing a purple striped hoodie, blue jeggings and black converses. Around her neck was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. The locket was given to her by Ryan as a birthday present. She was sulking but he knew she was joking.

"Look do we have here? The school's little rebel: Charlie!" He said.

"I am not a rebel, I just forget to do my homework." She replied.

He gave the camera back to Charlie. She shut it off and put it in her pocket on the front of her hoodie. Lucky for her, the camera was small enough to fit and not fall out. She opened her locker and retrieved some textbooks for her subjects.

"Say, you wanna stay round mine and play some Kingdom Hearts tonight?" She offered.

"Sure why not? I'm still going to get the remix anyway." He said.

* * *

School finished for the day and everyone was either getting transport or walking home. The two best friends did the latter and talked about the absurd teacher they had for a subject. Along the path there was a small ditch where Ryan had nearly pushed Charlie but pulled her back in time and claimed he "saved" her life. In retaliation she pushed him away and ran rand down the path.

By the time they arrived at Charlie's house, Ryan was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with her. This gained an insult from her calling him a slowpoke. They ran upstairs and she turned the Playstation 2 on. Her parents were not back from work yet and also they wouldn't mind Ryan's company as they've known him for years.

"I'll do the tutorial in the Station of Awakening while you do Destiny Islands. Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Sure."

Charlie started a new game and the screen turned white. They waited a while and still nothing happened. The fourteen year-olds dismissed anything strange and concluded that the console was old as well as the game. Not long after Ryan accused Charlie of breaking the game. Charlie stood up and went to the television. As soon as she touched it, the screen and her room itself grew brighter. So bright that the teens had to shield their eyes.

* * *

Somehow Charlie was falling. Falling under water. Until, it wasn't water anymore as she could breathe normally. As she was falling, something bright flew into her chest and didn't fly out again. She opened her eyes and flipped her body so her feet were closer to the ground. Or lack off in this case. Soon after she found herself landing on something solid. She looked around to only find the black void surrounding her.

She took a small step and soon regretted it as a light peered through while doves flew from the floor and disappeared into the blackened sky. Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked at the floor beneath her. She gulped. She saw a picture of Snow White and the seven dwarfs from the Disney movie. Her first thought was that she was dreaming and concluded the reason was because she was playing Kingdom Hearts more often than she should.

"Do not be afraid. You still have time. You are not alone, can you face the challenges ahead?" A mysterious voice spoke to her.

Charlie nodded and walked forward. She played the game many times but she didn't consider this voice was female and even then the dialogue was different now. As she made it to the centre of the floor, as if by queue, three trapezoid stones rose up around her. One had a sword, another had a shield and the last one had a staff. Each contained a symbol of Mickey Mouse. 'At least this hasn't changed' she thought to herself.

"The power inside you can be given form…. Choose carefully." The voice advised her.

Charlie scanned across each weapon. She didn't know what was going on, whether or not it's still a dream and if this is going to be important for later. She remembered in the game she would always pick the Dream Sword first as she loved to hack and slash Heartless. However, under the current circumstances, she had to reconsider.

"Well, just to play it safe…." She muttered as she jumped to the shield.

"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" The voice said.

"Sure, it's not gonna kill me now, is it?"

"You have chosen your path."

The shield disappeared which didn't surprise Charlie at all. For now, she had to choose something she would give up. She jumped off the stone and waited for the voice to speak to her again.

"Now what will you give up in exchange?"

She looked between the two weapons. She would usually give up the staff as she would never use magic until later on in the game. However, her gut was telling her not to this time. It was strange but should she argue with it? She couldn't risk it. Something was telling her this is an important decision. She decided to go for the defensive this time. She walked to the Dream Sword and grabbed it.

"The power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You wish to give up this power?"

"Yeah, I'm up for a change of heart." Charlie replied. The sword vanished.

"You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yup." She replied bluntly.

All three stones sunk into the ground and disappeared. The floor started to shatter and fall with Charlie along with it. She panicked as gravity decided to work its magic on her. However another platform came closer to her view. This time it was Cinderella. Somehow she landed smoothly onto the floor. Then the shield appeared in her hand. She knew what was coming next.

"You have the power to fight." The voice said.

Charlie began to swing the shield. She thought it was lighter than she first realised and began a few combos. She always figured using the shield in real life would be rather awkward to attack with the way Sora did but she was wrong.

"Well done. Use this to protect yourself and those who need it."

Suddenly a Shadow Heartless appeared.

"Sometimes you will have to fight."

Then more appeared and Charlie started to worry. She had never been in a fight before let alone one that could kill her! She started to look for a way out but she couldn't find one! She gulped. She guessed she had no other choice, she must fight!

"Keep a hold of your light. Let it shine through all." The voice said.

Charlie nodded and readied herself. Her position wasn't the same as Sora's as she was standing more upright than him. She charged at the several Heartless and began to attack. She was stronger than she thought! However one sunk into the ground and crawled behind her. It popped up and scratched her.

"Ouch! Why you!"

She turned around and slashed at the Shadow which died soon after. Then once she had finished with the rest she saw the scratch on her arm. She cussed but then she saw green orbs that she was all too familiar with. She went over to them and she instantly absorbed them. She sighed as he wound was healed. Another Shadow appeared behind her.

"Look out!" The voice called.

More surrounded her and she instantly ran out of the way. Now she knew where they all were, she ran at them with full confidence. One jumped rather high and as it closed in on her she struck downwards and it vanished. On the other hand, the remaining Heartless sunk into the ground and the whole platform was covered in darkness! She forgot about this! She struggled to no avail and sunk like she was in quick sand.

She tried to remove the darkness from herself and she woke up breathing heavily. She never wanted to experience anything like that again! She stands up only to find this platform has no princess but is mostly pink. She sees a door which isn't completely solid yet it was still there. She knew she couldn't open it.

Behind her a chest appeared. She ran to it and opened it but nothing was inside. Instead, a crate with stars materialised behind her. She pushed it and was surprised on how light it was. She then smashed it with the shield. A small item popped out and she picked it up. It was a potion. It was rather small and she easily fit it in her jeggings pocket. The door frame magically materialised after that and so did a barrel with stars as well.

She repeated the action with what she had done with the crate earlier but this time there was no item. The doors then solidified and Charlie opened them. Light pierced through that it nearly blinded her. When the light died down, Charlie opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place. Her school playground and in front of her was Ryan and her parents.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself. Tell me, what are you like?" The voice said.

That crushed her spirit. She had thought she had woken up from this bizarre dream but no, she had to tell this strange voice who she is. Does it really matter? All she wants to do is wake up. Heck, how did she even fall asleep in the first place? She just couldn't remember.

She walked to her mother. She has the same colour hair but with brown eyes and a nice smile. She would always be there for Charlie when she needed her most. Her mother introduced her to make- up and Charlie could always have a nice talk with her.

"What's most important to you?" Her mother asked.

"The people I care for." Charlie replied.

"Is that it?" Her mother said.

She then turned to her father. He had rather a lighter shade of brown compared to her mother. He has the bright blue eyes she has but they were always full of mischief. He would always tease and mess with her. She didn't mind it, actually she rather enjoyed it. She never considered it until now but she was lucky to have such great parents.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Not being strong enough." She replied.

"Are you really that scared of not being strong enough?" He questioned her.

She sighed and turned to Ryan. They've been best friends since they were little. However, She feels more than that. She loves that she can tell him anything and that he teases her. She thinks that him being protective is cute and she loves his smile. When he gave her the locket, she felt on top of the world.

"What is your goal in life?" Her best friend asked.

"To see new things." She replied.

"Really? Just to see new things?" He said.

"The people you care for are important to you. You're afraid of not being strong enough. You want to see new things. Your adventure begins soon. Your journey may be hard but as long as you keep true to yourself it will be more pleasurable." The voice said.

"I guess so" Charlie replied.

"The day the door will open is both far off and very near."

Everything went white. Suddenly Charlie found herself on a platform with Aurora on it. How did she get here? She didn't know. How come this dream is somewhat following the Kingdom Hearts game anyway? Has she been playing it too much? Suddenly more Heartless appeared and she got into her fighting stance and started attacking. This time she felt herself getting stronger.

A light appeared from the sky, beaming down on the platform. Charlie walked under it and looked up. Then the light moved to the edge and disappeared and revealed stairs of glass panes to the next area. She ran up the stairs, careful of not falling off just to find yet another platform but this one had a picture of Belle. The light was in the centre and Charlie stepped towards it.

"Be careful. The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow grows." The voice said.

She looked back to see her shadow and indeed it was huge but something seemed off. The shadow emerged from the ground. Charlie gasped. What was happening?

"Do not be afraid."

It kept growing and growing into a huge monster!

Charlie stepped back.

"And do not forget."

She started to run until the edge of the platform only to see the dark void below. She turned back to the beast. She knew what it was called. Darkside.

She drew out the shield. She knew her tactic for this boss. The monster smashed its hand into the ground. As it called Shadows to the scene, Charlie jumped onto the monster's arm and started to attack its face.

The monster moved and Charlie fell to the ground but landed on her feet just in time. She took out the small Heartless and prepared for Darkside's next move. The boss then conjured up several orbs of energy. Charlie had to time this right. She deflected the orbs except the few times she miscalculated. She defeated he monster and felt like she grew slightly stronger.

The monster feel to its knees and the shield vanished. The Darkside pounded the platform which caused Charlie to stumble. Darkness began to surround her and her heart began to against her ribcage.

"-Do not be afraid." The voice spoke.

The monster began to tremble.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

The darkness continued to take over her.

"So don't forget:"

This is it, she thought.

"You will open the door." The voice spoke for the last time.

For Charlie, this wouldn't be the end. No, it was only the beginning.


	2. Well This Is New

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't address to you guys on the last chapter I was just trying to get it out there. So Yup new story. I hope you liked the first chapter! Well on with the story!.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Square and Disney!**

* * *

When Charlie woke up, her head was pounding. She then felt the floor beneath her was cold. She opened her eyes to be surrounded by bricks and she was in between two crates one large, one small. She stood up while holding onto the wall.

"My head is pounding…. Where am I?"

She turned around the corner and gasped. This place… it's Traverse Town! Is she being pranked? It seems legit but how? This is part of the game! She saw in the main square all the characters that were supposed to be in the area of the game, including the Tidus lookalike and the moogle. Maybe… if this is real then Sora could be here! She ran to the alleyway where the spikey haired boy would have awoken only to sigh.

"Maybe he isn't even here yet? Wait Ryan! I wonder if he's here?"

She had to try. What if he got sucked in here with her? How _did_ she get sucked in here? Did her world fall into the darkness? It couldn't! There were no Heartless! So did she get sucked into the game itself? Or a portal to this dimension? Either way, she just wants to find Ryan and go home. Charlie put her thoughts to the side and entered the accessory shop.

"Hey, how can I- just another kid." Cid said.

"No need to be rude, you never know, I could be a customer. But I'm not. I'm Charlie. Have you seen a guy with sandy coloured hair called Ryan?"

"Nope, never heard of him and I'm Cid. If he's from your world he might be in a different part of town." Cid replied.

"Okay thanks. Is it okay if I pop back if I can't find him?"

"Sure."

Charlie left in search for her best friend. She climbed up the stairs and arrived at the second district. As soon as she took a step, a bunch of Shadows appeared. Sputnik! She didn't have a weapon this time! She raised and clenched her fists. They all jumped for her.

A light appeared.

The Heartless disappeared.

A weapon appeared in Charlie's hand.

Keyblade G…

Keyblade G…

Keyblade G…

The weapon was the exact same shape as Sora's and King Mickey's but it was in different colours. The blade and teeth were red, the rainguard is silver and the guard was a metallic blue. Even the keychain was red with the mickey symbol. How did she _even_ get the keyblade? She didn't inherit it and a keyblade wielder didn't perform the ceremony on her. For some reason she knew the letter "G" was. It means "Guardian". She didn't even know this keyblade existed.

"That's not the point. I have a weapon so I can continue to look for Ryan."

She dismissed it and continued to search. She then saw someone clad in pink coming towards her. Wait, pink? Charlie knew who that was! It's Aerith! But she doesn't know Charlie which means she had to act dumb. Maybe she knows why there's another keyblade?

"Oh, please be careful, there's Heartless about." Aerith warned.

"I think I can handle myself but thanks. I'm looking for a guy called Ryan, have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't."

"Well if you see him, could you tell him Charlie is looking for him?"

"I will, if you need it, I will help you. I'm Aerith."

Charlie said her thanks and carried on walking. Suddenly she had a great idea! She checked her hoodie pocket and smiled when she still had her video camera! She took it out to see if it isn't broken. It still works! She then pressed the record button and began to pan across the area.

"Hey Ryan, guess where I am? Yup! Traverse Town! You jealous?" She spoke to the camera.

She shut it off and put it back in her pocket. She then stumbled across more Heartless and quickly disposed of them. She walked into the Gizmo shop and soon regretted it. Heartless, Heartless and _more_ Heartless! After that she jumped down and entered the Dalmatian's house. Nope, still no Ryan.

She returned to the second district and went to the third. She was surprised in not bumping into Sora _or_ Donald and Goofy. She shrugged it off and focused on her main objective. She headed back to the second district again only to hear shouting. Suddenly she saw Leon appear from the back alley. He saw her and ran towards her.

"Get back to the first district, there's more Heartless!"

"I'll be on guard!" She replied as she summoned her keyblade.

"A-another one?"

Leon was shocked. He only knew of _one_ keyblade. How come this girl has one too? Maybe that's why there's more Heartless? They both introduced themselves and he had told her to find another keyblade wielder. Charlie knew it was Sora but she didn't want to mess things up in this world. Leon gave her a Hi-potion and she greatly accepted it. He then ran off to round up the civilians.

"Gotta find Sora. Gotta find Sora. Gotta find Sora."

She ran to the third district to find the pillars up and a trio of people facing Guard Armour. Sora, Donald and Goofy. They seem a little tired… She should really help. Could she make the jump? She readied herself. She then thought. She should make an awesome entrance! She just had to time it right. Now! Charlie jumped and slashed one of Guard Armour's hands which vanished and a bunch of green orbs appeared. She turned around to see the trio.

"Another key?" Donald questioned.

"Go for the hands or feet first. Then the body." Charlie informed.

She stepped back and nodded to Sora. The four of them attacked the hands and feet. Unfortunately a hand had hit Sora. Charlie looked to Donald but he was too busy with a foot. Goofy might be able to spare a potion but he's occupied with the other foot.

"Cure!" Charlie called as she aimed her weapon at Sora.

"Thanks!"

Cure? How could she know that spell? Sora doesn't learn it until Deep Jungle. This was strange. Really strange! Isn't Donald the expert in magic? So how come she can cast cure? Never mind that! She flew herself back into the fray. She decided to help Donald with the foot.

She kept slashing and slashing but the foot was stampeding at her and knocked her back. She casted Cure on herself. She needed to save her MP. Once the foot was defeated, she let the others to regain their health. Then she went back to Sora.

"I'm here to help Spike." She couldn't call him Sora now could she? He didn't introduced himself yet.

Sora ignored the name and continued to hack at the hand. It kept swinging at the teens and attacked them. They grew restless and began breathing heavily. They both gulped down a Potion which had a slight bitter taste to it. Like medicine Charlie concluded.

After the hand was defeated, everyone went to the last foot. It wasn't too hard to defeat as Goofy had done a pretty big beating towards it. However, Charlie knew the hard part was to come. The body. While it may be weak, it did have a relentless spinning attack.

"Brace yourselves . If this is the last body part then it's gonna be the hardest."

She thought this would be easier as she compared this to the game. Since it is now reality, it was ten times harder. What had she gotten into? How did she even get to this point? Well it's a bit late to think that now! The Guard Armour's body began to spin. She knew she couldn't attack as she wouldn't be able to get a hit. Out of nowhere, it started to head towards Donald!

"Watch out Duck Boy!" Charlie called as she pushed him.

She got hit instead.

She tumbled to the ground. Donald got up and shook his head. He looked around to see what happened. Who pushed him anyway! He was beyond annoyed. Until he realised the girl had saved him. He saw her kneeling on the floor panting and wincing at the pain. He ran over to her and gave her a Potion. She drank it eagerly and said her thanks.

The body had stopped spinning and the group began their attacks. Eventually the Heartless died and a heart flew out of its body. Charlie knew where it was going but right now was not the time to worry about that.

"You were looking for me?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and you too." Donald said as he referred to Charlie.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

"Who knew there were two?" Yuffie said.

"_I did" _Charlie thought.

"Hey, why don't you both come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offered.

Charlie wondered. Should she? She still hasn't found Ryan and she still needs to find a way home. If there _is _a home to get back to. Maybe her parents are somewhere in this universe as well? She needed to find as many as she can that belong to her home.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

"And Ryan…"

"Of course!" Donald said. Charlie knew he was just saying that to get her and Sora on the Gummiship.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to his feathered friend.

"Who knows? We need them to come with us to help find the king."

Donald didn't care the fact these two teenagers were wanting to find their friends. He just needed to find the king and that's it. Sure the girl may have saved him but that doesn't change the objective of their mission. Get the key ,find the king. There are _two_ keys so it should be quicker in finding the king right? Well that's what Donald's theory was anyway.

"Sora, Charlie, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah I guess." Sora muttered.

Charlie sighed irritably and in defeat as she crossed her arms.

"But you can't come looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy agreed and Donald pushed his face out of the way.

"Happy?" Sora questioned, looking at his feet.

Suddenly Sora lifted his head in the most stupid grin anyone could pull! Donald, Goofy _and_ Charlie laughed so hard the female teen fell over with tears in her eyes! Goofy claimed that was a heck of a funny face. Even Sora began to laugh! It took a while but everyone calmed down. Charlie instantly said she will go. She needs to find everyone after all and Sora joined the party as well.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys.

"Donald Duck." The bird put his hand in the middle.

"Name's Goofy." He did the same.

"I'm Sora." And so did he.

"Sup? You can call me Charlie." And finally she did as well.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said.

Meanwhile, in a dark room was filled with evil. Many silhouettes crowded around a table with an image of the four sitting on top. They had just seen what had happened to that Heartless and were surprised that it was defeated.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" The Lord of the Underworld spoke.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strengths are not their own." The royal vizier explained.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." The sea witch offered.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." The pirate said.

"You're no prize yourself." The sack of bugs laughed and mocked.

"Shut up!" The pirate retorted in pure annoyance.

Then, an evil witch appeared looking malicious as always. She is the leader of the group of villains and had much knowledge throughout her time. She has plans, plans to disrupt the worlds. She will do anything to make her plans succeed.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be them who conquer the darkness? Or will darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful…"

Back in Traverse Town, the four had met Leon, Aerith and Yuffie in the first district. They all thought it was best to send the Keyblade wielders as well as Donald and Goofy off and also to give them a couple of send-off presents.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon informed them.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she gave them 100 munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." She had also given them an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie cheered.

Aerith hoped the teens would find their friends and Leon told the crew to look out for each other and to keep their spirits up. Donald then told Sora and Charlie that the gummiship was outside the front gates. While Sora was confused, Charlie knew that it was their ship. In fact, it was obvious as the word 'ship' was in gummiship. Goofy was getting Sora hyped up over the thought of it but Donald intervened. The court wizard had then given Sora and Charlie an orb with a flame in it. He had taught them the fire spell. Goofy also had given the teens something. Sora was given Dodge Roll while Charlie was given Dodge Cartwheel.

"_I guess it's because I'm a girl." _She thought.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora's impatience was obvious to the remainder three and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy Cricket said to himself with excitement.

"Hey guys, I'll go get some items while you wait here." Charlie suggested.

"Just don't spend it all!" Donald shouted.

Charlie ran to the item shop to find Hewie, Louie and Dewie. She had brought a few Potions and Ethers for herself and others. She never understood why Donald had a grudge against his nephews. They didn't seem bad at all. The shop door opened to reveal Sora.

"Hey, I thought you needed help." He said.

"Oh hey Spike, didn't think I could handle it?" She joked.

"It's _Sora_ and I did but Donald thinks you're gonna spend it all."

She rolled her eyes and gave some of the items to Sora to carry. She said her thanks to the little shop owners and left with Sora. Sora didn't seem as annoyingly cheerful she had first thought. Maybe it was because he was more cheerful in the second game.

"Say Charlie, what kind of world are you from?"

She mentally gulped. She should have expected him to ask her. His curiosity got him to this situation in the first place. What was she going to say? She couldn't say that where she's from, Sora's adventures are actually games and that he shouldn't exist. She had to think of something without getting caught out.

"I'm from a town that's very busy and crowded. What about you?" She wasn't exactly lying just not telling the whole truth.

"I'm from an island where me, Riku and Kairi used to play. It was usually sunny and warm." He said.

"This Kairi, is she important to you?" Charlie asked as she nudged him.

His cheeks grew red and Charlie giggled. She knew the answer but wanted to torture the poor boy. He stammered but came out with a simple 'yes'. Sora had never admitted it to anyone, not even to Riku. For some reason he trusted Charlie. He thought he should as he's putting his life in her hands. After his blush disappeared, it was _Charlie's_ turn to feel embarrassed.

"What about Ryan? Do you really care for him?"

"Uh… yeah he's my best friend. He gave me this locket." She opened up the locket to show a picture of them together. "He's really special to me." She blushed.

"I'm sure we'll find our friends soon." Sora smiled.

Charlie nodded. She decided to film the rest of the town, which gained a raised eyebrow from Sora, and decided to go back. They headed back to Donald and Goofy and entered the ship. There were a few bedrooms to Charlie's surprise. Sora was in complete awe which caused Goofy to chuckle. Donald called everyone to the bridge and they sat in seats. Donald then told the teens how the ship works and how to fly it.

"Pay attention Spike. We don't want you to crash it." Charlie joked.

She then retreated to one of the bedrooms as the ship took off. It was a simple room with a bed, closet, desk and an en suite. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a deep sigh. How did this happen? And why _her?_ She sighed again and sat up. She took out her camera, placed it on the desk and pressed the record button.

"Hey Ryan. I'm on the gummiship and I'm looking for you. It's really strange because-"

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in!" She called.

"Hey Charlie, we're needed again by Donald." Sora said.

Charlie smiled and then turned to the camera she introduced him to the camera and commented her nickname for him, to his annoyance. She laughed. Sora was beyond confused. Why was she talking to herself?

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh I'm showing Ryan our adventure. He's the kind of guy that you have to 'see it to believe it'."

She shut off the camera and walked alongside Sora to the bridge. Donald had entrusted them to use the weapons. Sora didn't hesitate to sit and started to aim at Heartless ships. They set off to their first world. Donald was driving, Goofy was navigation, Sora was smiling away shooting Heartless ships and Charlie sat back and sighed. Yep, it was going to be a _long_ trip.


	3. An Unfair Justice System

**I know. I'm a terrible author. I should have updated but things just got busy. But I'm back now! Hurray! Sorry for the late update but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie and Ryan!**

* * *

The sound of waterfalls echoed in Ryan's ears. He stood on his hands and knees and shook off his tiredness. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the dark bricks beneath. He knew that was strange; the last thing he remembered he was playing kingdom hearts in Charlie's room. Speaking of which, where is she?

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

The sound of the voice forced Ryan out of his thoughts and made him turn to the owner of that familiar voice. He looked up and down at the person on a platform higher up. The character had silver hair and striking turquoise eyes. He was clad in yellow and blue and it was obvious that exercise was a norm to him. He knew who this was. It was someone he would never have imagined to meet.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ryan replied.

"Try me."

* * *

Back on the Gummiship, Charlie soon grew bored in watching the others handling the ship and decided to rest up on her bed before the next world. She began to think about her home, her family and her crush. Is everyone still there? Or is it her duty to find them all? Suddenly she heard the speaker in her room turn on and Donald demanded her to the bridge. She sighed irritably and left the room to join the others.

"What's up Duck Boy? Did Sora break something?" She joked.

"Hey!" Sora retorted while shooting Heartless ships.

"We arrived at a new world!" Donald announced.

"It's called Wonderland." Goofy told them.

"I wonder what it's like?" The spikey-haired teen questioned.

"_Crazy….just very strange and crazy…" _She thought.

* * *

Next thing they all knew, they were falling. Falling down a whole with strange objects around them. Goofy was sleeping and enjoying the ride while the others were more aware on the gravity. Charlie had an idea and pushed past the others and fell faster claiming it was a race. Just before she hit the ground, she performed a front flip and landed softly on her feet. Sora landed next then Donald and finally Goofy turned and fell on his stomach.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" A white rabbit in human clothing with a stopwatch in his hand panicked while the outsiders watched in curiosity.

"Are you as much curious as to I am with the whole rabbit thing?" Charlie asked.

The boys nodded slowly.

So they began to follow the rabbit down the corridor only to stop in front of a large door. Sora opened it only to reveal two smaller ones. They entered the Bizarre Room and immediately saw the rabbit, now much smaller than his original size, ran through the door into the next room. Sora, curious to how the rabbit changed his size, decided to investigate.

"How did he get so small?" He asked.

"No, you're simply too big."

Everyone, except Charlie, gasped in shock. The boys could never believe there was such a thing as a talking doorknob. Charlie didn't understand the logic behind it at all but this is Wonderland, there's no such thing as logic in this world.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob complained.

"Good morning." Goofy smiled.

"_Oh, Goofy."_ Charlie thought as she smiled.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" The doorknob suggested.

At that moment, a table had risen up from the floor and revealed two bottles; a red one and a blue one. Everyone had turned and headed for the table while Charlie looked back at the door one final time to find him sleeping.

"Spike, wait a sec, that door isn't going to budge; he's sleeping like a log. We shouldn't disturb him, so why not find another way?" Charlie suggested.

Sora looked at the sleeping doorknob and realised she was right. So the group tried to split up, even though the room was quite cramped as it is. Charlie knew exactly where to look but she still had to pretend she knew none of the game which is now her reality.

"Spike! Look over here! There's a hole behind this bed, why don't you push the bed in?"

Sora obliged and pushed the bed into the wall. Then everyone surrounded the table and each drunk from the bottle. With a puff of smoke everyone shrunk onto the table. One by one, the outsiders jumped off the furniture except for Charlie who hesitated. With a final gulp, she sat on the edge and with a mental push she finally jumped off the table and landed on her feet.

"Nailed it!"

However, Charlie celebrated too early as Heartless appeared and started to attack her. She summoned her keyblade and hacked and slashed at them. There were some new ones but she knew they were weak against magic. While she learnt one offensive magic spell, it was the wrong type for against these types.

After she defeated them, she saw a Shadow creeping up on Goofy. She called his name but he was too busy handling the ones in front of him. She then took the matter in her hands and took it out on her own with the fire spell.

When that was over, the group headed through the hole in the wall to enter a hedged court room. Cards were lined up on each side of the long carpet in front of them. At the other side of the court sat a queen. While on the podium in front of the queen stood a girl in a blue dress with a white apron and had blonde hair with a black hairband. The rabbit from before ran up the podium next to the queen and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit cried in exhaustion.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The animal replied.

The Queen of Hearts accused the girl of attempting to steal her heart. Her reason in accusing the poor young girl was because the queen had said so and apparently that was the law. The girl had argued it wasn't fair while the queen had asked the defendant if she had anything to say. This was the opportune moment where the girl had claimed she had done nothing wrong and as a retort, told the Queen of Hearts that she may be a queen but that didn't give her a right to treat people like this.

Charlie knew that the girl, Alice, was right. The queen may have authority but that's no right to treat people like dirt. She was worried about the poor English girl and wanted to do something about it. She waited until Sora would just barge into the court session.

"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora suggested.

"Yeah but the-"Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked

"'meddling'!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah . And that's against the rules." Goofy told the teens.

"So basically, you're telling us we can't do anything? You've got to be kidding me!" Charlie said.

The Queen of Hearts announced the verdict and claimed that Alice is guilty. Although Alice tried to plea, the large woman commanded her cards to behead the poor girl. Charlie had enough of this but knew this game isn't about her since she shouldn't even exist in the game in the first place.

"Sora, do something." Charlie whispered.

"Hold it right there!" He called as the gang charged into the commotion.

"Yeah, I object!" Charlie cried.

The queen has asked the four who they were but knowing that Alice was falsely accused, they didn't answer. Sora did tell the queen they all knew who the culprit was and luckily Goofy stopped himself letting it slip. The spikey-haired teen tried to tell her Majesty that Alice didn't try and steal her heart but the queen asked for proof in which the outsiders could not give. So, as a precaution, Alice was locked in a cage. The gang were commanded to collect proof and report it back to the court room.

Before the gang left, they decided to talk to Alice. Sora, Donald and Goofy were curious, maybe a little too curious, to know why and how the girl ended up in this predicament in the first place. They found out that Alice had fallen down a hole and somehow ended up on trial for the theft of the unfair queen's heart. They were all surprised to learn that Alice too, is from another world. Soon after, the guard, which is a card, told the outsiders that they couldn't speak to her any longer so they left to start their quest. As soon as they entered the Lotus Forest, the group were jumped by a purple and pink striped cat that appeared in different places.

"Sputnick! Don't scare me like that you stupid fur ball!" Charlie shouted.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and, she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat spoke.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

Now Charlie was beyond confused. Surely it was obvious who did it? Heck, even Goofy nearly said it! She thought that maybe because there's more than one type of Heartless that he didn't know which one? Either that or Sora is as clueless and dopey as everyone portrays him to be.

The cat finally introduced himself at the Cheshire Cat and also spoke in riddles. He told them that the culprit lies in the darkness yet they had already left the forest. Then he claimed there are four pieces of evidence to find. While three were easy to find the last one was harder to get and if they found all four, they would get a reward.

When the cat disappeared, Charlie finally had the chance to take in the environment that they walked into. Tall grass towered them. Lilly pads stood tall on stems while a large tree was planted in the middle of the area and the treetop had somehow became part of the roof of the boxed like room. Charlie felt small before, _now_ she feels like an insignificant insect.

However, as soon as Charlie took a step, a hoard of Heartless appeared. The girl sighed irritably and they all started to attack. After the fight, Charlie whipped out her camera and recorded what was happening around her. They soon found the first piece of evidence which was somehow footprints. When Charlie first played this game, she questioned on how footprints could be seen in a box. However, there they were imprinted on dry mud.

They continued to find more and were half way through their quest. Charlie grew worried as she suddenly remembered that Alice will no longer be there when they get back. The look on her face did not go unnoticed as the spikey haired teen walking next to her furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked which caused the Disney characters turn towards them in curiosity.

"N-no, just thinking." She feigned a smile.

"What about?" Donald asked.

"Um…"

"I know! You were thinking about that fella you like, weren't cha?" Goofy suggested.

Sora and Donald began to laugh at the thought. They didn't count on that Charlie's face would turn deep red but not out of embarrassment but out of anger. Soon after the girl began to chase them as they all laughed. They eventually found an exit to the Bizarre Room and fell onto a tap. Charlie wasn't going to lie to herself; she was petrified if she fell from the plumbing device. The gang all noticed the final pink box that sat on a ledge opposite to them. One by one they jumped the gap and grabbed the box. They all turned to find the unusual cat sat from where they all once stood.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The feline said.

'_Is that sarcasm that I can sense?'_ Charlie thought.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora commented.

'_I wouldn't be too sure of that Spike.'_

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

Sora asked what the cat meant but the feline was too stubborn to reveal whatever it was hiding. Instead, as promised, the Cheshire Cat had given them the spell of ice. Charlie never could understood that when she learnt a new spell she could somewhat feel its affects when it was absorbed. Like just now, she felt a slight chill in her hands.

They dropped down and returned to the Queen's Castle. Charlie's paranoia became even more intense as they walked down the scarlet carpet. Either way the group were going to fight a bunch of cards and Alice would be kidnapped. They told the card that they were ready to show the evidence to the queen. Goofy and Donald stood in the podium at the side while the teenagers were entrusted to present the evidence.

They both stood there while one was proud that Alice will be saved, the other was shaking with fear. The Queen of Hearts demanded the two teens to show the evidence that they collected. After obliging to Her Majesty's request, said queen presented her evidence and was too lazy to check through all of them and told the 'lawyers' to pick only one. Sora began to object which caused the queen to threaten them. Charlie slapped her hand over Sora's mouth.

"Don't worry; we'll pick one your Majesty!" She panicked.

She glared at her teammate, telling him to just shut up and do it. They jumped over and circled the evidence. Sora had no clue and looked at Donald and Goofy for help. They just shrugged and he turned his gaze at the only female in the group. Her eyebrows were knit together and she seemed to be talking to herself. It was unusual if he said so himself and had a feeling there's more to this girl than she let on.

"Spike why not this one?" Charlie point to the second from the right.

They opened a box to reveal a Heartless. The queen was beyond surprised at the monster within the pink box but grew frustrated when she didn't get her way. She then announced that defying the queen was against the law anyway so the group did this for nothing. She then ordered the guards to attack them as Alice's cage rose up.

"Donald, Goofy, you fend off the guards, while me and Charlie will break the tower." Sora ordered and the others nodded in agreement.

They followed through the plan; Donald and Goofy were attacking the guards while Sora tended to the tower and Charlie covered his back. She couldn't say she was surprised; everything they did was for naught anyway. It wasn't difficult for Charlie to fight these guys but she did get hit a couple of times. Unfortunately, the cards kept surrounding her.

"Spike, will ya hurry up? These guys won't stay down!"

"Nearly there!" Sora replied.

With a finishing blow, the tower crumbled and the cage fell. Only to reveal that Alice was missing. The queen ordered her cards to find Alice while the outsiders decided to go on their own search party. Sora made the decision to start looking for her in the Lotus Forest.

At that point, the Cheshire Cat decides to pop up. To Charlie, the timing seemed to be uncanny. Sora asked the cat if it had seen Alice. The strange feline answered in riddles but the gang concluded that 'shadows' were around and may have stolen Alice. When the gang asked that idiotic cat, as Charlie liked to describe him, where the shadows were, yet again the cat spoke in riddles and then disappeared.

"Up side-down room?" Sora asked.

"What does _that_ mean?" Donald asked.

"How about the Bizarre Room?" Goofy suggested.

"Well, that useless cat said 'upside-down room' right? Maybe it's through a different entrance?" Charlie said.

They headed through one exit and found themselves literally upside-down from the real floor in the Bizarre Room. Yet again, to Charlie's annoyance, the cat shows up, telling them to turn on the light. Sora jumped to one of the lamps and used a fire spell to turn it on. Charlie was about to kill the cat as it appears_ again_ telling everyone to turn on the other lamp. Just as she was casting the fire spells at the cat, only for the feline to disappear and the orb of fire hit the unlit lamp.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The cat spoke and disappeared.

"Sooner or later, I am going to _kill_ that cat!" Charlie shouted.

"Come on, let's just end this and find Alice." Sora patted her shoulder.

They headed back to the rightside-up Bizarre Room to find the Cheshire Cat sitting on the table taunting them by saying they need a view higher up to see the shadows. The group all jumped on the table and the cat teleported and said whether the group is ready or not, the shadows are coming. And as if by queue, a giant Heartless fell from the ceiling. The Trickmaster.

Charlie gulped. The Heartless is _much_ bigger in person! Everyone began to attack except the female keyblade wielder. She tried to remember how she defeated the tall, colourful Heartless in the game. She tried to analyse the creature's strategy however it was just rampaging at them. She didn't even notice the others had jumped off the table.

"Charlie!" Donald called.

She snapped out of her thought just in time before the Heartless brought down its baton. Which broke the table. Charlie gave a thumbs up to let everyone know she's okay. The monster then started chasing her while Donald was casting spells at it. Goofy and Sora were the only ones that were able to jump high enough to attack the body. The only possible way for Charlie to deal some damage was either cast magic or jump on the chair.

Goofy then distracted the Trickmaster and it began chasing him instead. Saw that the Heartless was drawing closer to the fireplace. If that monster gets there, there would be more trouble that the Heartless is worth. Unfortunately before she could say anything, the Trickmaster had lit its batons on fire.

"Sputnick." She muttered.

Now what was she going to do? It's now going to cause more damage. How was she-

"Charlie, look out!" Sora cried.

He then jumped to her and fel to the ground with her _hard._ She winced with Sora from the pain the floor contacted with their chins. Sora then stood up, looked behind them and his eyes grew wide. He then pulled Charlie up, grabbed her arm and ran from the rampaging Heartless.

"Th-thanks." She breathed heavily.

She then cast multiple blizzard spells which had done some decent damage. Then Goofy had worn the Heartless out and leaned closer to the ground. This was the time to strike! The whole gang started to attack! Goofy and Sora hacked at it while Donald and Charlie conjured spells. Eventually the Heartless fell and disappeared after a heart escaped from the monster and rose to the sky. The group then obtained an accessory called Ifrit's Horn.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob complained.

As the doorknob yawned, A keyhole was revealed in his mouth. Sora's _and_ Charlie's keyblades lit up and emits a beam at the keyhole, causing a locking sound. Sora, Donald and Goofy were confused but Charlie knew that they had sealed the keyhole. However, Charlie didn't understand her keyblade at all. What is hers used for? She thought only Sora's keyblade would seal the keyholes, she concluded there has to be something special about the Keyblade G.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounds like something closed." Sora said.

"Actually Spike, it sounds like something was locked." Charlie said.

Suddenly a squishy block drops onto the ground.

"This gummi ain't like the overs. No sir." Goofy concluded.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it." Donald said and Goofy gave him the Navi-G piece.

The Cheshire Cat appeared _again_ and told the group that they were quite the heroes. Despite this, the group was then told Alice was kidnapped by the shadows and is no longer in Wonderland. Sora's spirit fell and Donald tried to cheer the spikey haired teen up by telling him that they might find her in a different world. This gave the teen hope much to Charlie's relief.

The group jumped on the table, which miraculously reappeared, and drank the bottle which made the outsiders grow to their original sizes again. Charlie made a comment about not feeling like an ant anymore. As the gang started heading back, Charlie stopped and looked down.

In a flash of light, Charlie summoned her keyblade. She studied it carefully. Why did _this_ one exist? What is its purpose? Why is she here? Is this her life now? There are so many questions that she doesn't even know where to start looking for answers.

'_I just want to find everyone and go home. I never asked for this!'_ She thought.

"Hey Charlie! Are you comin'?" Goofy asked.

She looked at the boys in front of them. Sora was smiling his famous goofy grin, Donald was tapping his foot impatiently and Goofy was waving at her. She then realised something; she's travelling with the famous trio. Not many people can say that. Maybe she could be friends with them? She wonders all these things but the most important question was when will she see Ryan again? Remembering what Sora said that they will eventually gave her hope. Right now she will just enjoy travelling, meeting new people and getting closer to these guys.

"Yeah." She smiled as she ran towards them and headed to the Gummiship.


	4. Training to be the Best

**I'm back guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! :) So I realised that I hate boss battles but hey, doesn't mean I'm going to cut them out! So, without a further ado, enjoy!**

**I only own my OC's **

Check out my deviantart to see Charlie and Ryan! Username: XxAquaAngelxX

* * *

When Sora woke up, he headed towards the bridge of the ship, only to stop, hearing Charlie's voice coming from her room. His curiosity heightened as without realising it, he was right in front of her door. He then placed his ear against the wooden surface.

"23, 24, 25…"

Charlie was on her stomach on the floor. She pushed herself up then eased herself down. Up, then down, up then down. A bead of sweat appeared on her head as she attempted to breathe easily during her exercise. Sora then opened the door abruptly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Push ups" She continued with her exercise.

"Why?"

"So I can kick your butt, got a problem with that Spike?"

"You'll never kick _my_ butt!" He smirked.

"Tough words from a guy who's scared in losing to a girl!" She teased.

He then started doing push ups himself! No way is he gonna let Charlie beat him! She had told him she was already thirty pushups ahead of him but he said to start from the beginning. So it was on. A competition of genders fighting to be better than the other, until Donald had to be evil by stopping the competition and told the teenagers to report to the bridge.

"We'll continue this later." She told Sora and he nodded.

They walked in unison to the bridge where Donald was waiting impatiently for them. Goofy was already at the navigation station and it was Charlie's turn to shoot the Heartless ships while Donald was steering again. They then started the ship, left Wonderland and continued the adventure. Half way across space…

"Pew, pew pew!" She called as she used the cannons against enemy ships.

"You're not that bad… for an amateur." Sora commented.

"Takes one to know one." She smirked but then the ship swerved suddenly.

"Hey! I nearly had that ship!" Charlie complained.

"Well maybe if you shot the ones _in front_ of us, I wouldn't have to swerve!" Donald shouted which made her pout.

"Hey, guys we're nearly at the next world!" Goofy announced.

* * *

Soon they arrived. Goofy said it was called Olympus Coliseum. This made Charlie smile. This was the opportune moment to show the guys what she's made of! She'll _prove_ that she can be as good as Sora, Donald and Goofy! She smiled , ran back to her room, grabbed her camera and left the ship with the others. She was ready for this!

They entered the world through two large doors. The sun was shining ever so bright on this glorious day. The world was definitely Greek themed especially with the architecture. In front of them was the coliseum itself. Beside the double doors were huge golden statues standing tall and proud. Charlie whipped out her camera and filmed the magnificent spectacle.

She then saw the leader boards from the games and of course, Hercules was on top. She then thought he wouldn't be for long now that she and the guys have arrived. Sora motioned her to follow him. She nodded and ran to catch up. They all entered through the double doors in front to enter the golden lobby, on a pedestal, a satyr was tending to a sign.

"Um…" That was all Sora could say.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The satyr asked.

Sora and the gang saw the pedestal beside them. He stood behind it and tried to push. This gained a snicker from the only female of the group and acted innocent when the other teen turned his head at her.

"If you think it's that easy, why don't _you_ try?" He dared her.

"Fine, _I _will!" She replied.

The teens switched places. He folded his arms and waited for her to fail. She then spat in each of her pale, fragile hands and rubbed them together to gain some friction. She then performed some stretches which started to irritate Sora. She then readied herself. She pushed and pushed only to fail miserably. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." She sulked. They both then went to the satyr.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora complained.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-. The satyr then saw Sora, Donald and Goofy while Charlie smiled and waved at him. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum." The Satyr said.

Donald claimed that the satyr had heroes standing right him. Goofy then explained that both Sora and Charlie were real heroes chosen by the keyblade. Then Donald added that him and Goofy were also heroes as he said it with pure pride.

"Heroes? _Those runts?" _ The satyr began to laugh. "Heck, girls can't even fight!"

"Excuse me?!" Charlie began to object. However just as soon as she was about to charge at the satyr, Goofy held her back.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora reasoned.

The satyr then argued that if the teens couldn't even move the pedestal, even though he struggled to move it himself, they couldn't call themselves heroes. The group smirked as the satyr turned out to eat his words as he fell in exhaustion.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well let's see what you can do."

"Go on Spike, show him what you're made of!" Charlie encouraged.

Sora then told the satyr, known as Phil, that he was ready for the trial. The spikey-haired teen gave a thumbs up to his companions and left for the arena. Charlie spoke to Phil and asked if she could run the trial too.

"You can if you want just don't expect to pass." Phil replied.

"_Thanks for the encouragement."_ She thought.

Sora ran back into the lobby and was breathing slightly heavily but smiles nonetheless. Phil told the male teen that he wasn't that bad and Sora's smile grew. Charlie stepped forward claiming it her turn. This gained a gasp from the other keyblade wielder.

"You're doing the trial too?" Sora asked.

"What's the matter Spike? Afraid I'm gonna be quicker than you?" Charlie smirked.

"No way are you gonna beat me! Go ahead and try!" He joked.

She nodded and headed to the arena. She gulped and summoned her weapon. The timer was counting down to start and she positioned herself into her stance. She looked at the barrels and started to mentally plan which barrels she should destroy first and which ones to hit next.

Go!

She charged.

* * *

Sora finally regained his breath and started to look into the arena. He didn't want to qualify for the games while she didn't. They're a team. He couldn't help but grow a sort of bond with her. Don't get him wrong, no one could ever replace Riku or Kairi but Charlie is his friend too. He hoped Charlie would feel the same, after all, they have been through some challenges together already.

"Sora?" Donald asked.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked as concern began to grow.

* * *

Charlie had made it to the second round and this was the part she worried most. This round would sometimes beat her. Not this time. She hacked and slashed the barrels into shattered remains. All she needed to do was jump onto the platform and finish these barrels off.

"Do you think she'll finish in time?" Sora asked his companions.

"And time!" A familiar voice shouted.

They all turned to the female keyblade wielder. She was panting heavily and beads of sweat covered her forehead. She was smiling until she saw Phil. She wiped the sweat off her brow and walked to the satyr who crossed his arms. Before she was ready to speak to Phil, her breathing returned to normal and gulped nervously.

"So… do I pass?" Charlie asked.

Everyone's eyes were fixated on the girl and the satyr. Sora's heartbeat became fast while Charlie clasped her hands together.

Phil nodded.

"Looks like we're headed for the games!" Sora cheered.

"Afraid not."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I earned it!" Charlie argued.

Phil then explained that they aren't heroes. Sora began to object but Phil gave the group the thunder spell to learn. Much to Charlie's pleasure. The group decided to leave, as there was no point in staying any longer. As they were leaving…

* * *

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

The group jumped and turned to the owner of the voice. He was rather a tall being. His skin was the colour of baby blue with a matching flame burning on his scalp. He was dressed black robes or other known as a toga. Charlie thought that the Lord of the Underworld was far stranger looking in person especially with his pointed jaw and creepy teeth.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa hold on there, fuzz boy." Charlie couldn't help but snicker at Donald's nickname. "Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? Well, then, hey, get a load of this." Hades said as an Entry Pass magically appeared in Hades 'hand.

"A pass?" Sora asked.

"What's the catch?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you. Little shorties." Hades said before he left.

"Now we can be in the games!" Donald commented.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys." Charlie twiddled her thumbs.

"What's up Charlie?" Goofy asked.

"Haven't you guys heard of 'stranger danger'? I don't trust him…"

* * *

The group returns to the lobby and reveals the entry pass to Phil. While the satyr had questioned the group about the origins of the pass but Sora ignored the interrogation and asked if they could join the games. At first, Phil was reluctant but as he had no other choice in the matter, he gave up in defeat and allowed the outsiders to take part.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." Phil warned.

The first round was, in Charlie's opinion, rather easy. The round consisted a horde of Soldier and Blue Rhapsody Heartless. It was decided that Donald and Charlie would hang back and cast magic against the blue flying Heartless while Sora and Goofy, the heavy hitters, would take out the Soldiers. They quickly defeated them with ease. Phil was watching from the sidelines

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil commented.

"_Lucky?! You didn't want us here in the first place!" _Charlie thought.

Suddenly a familiar character was walking towards the gang. His spikey blonde hair defied gravity, his oceanic eyes pierced into your soul. He was clad in a blue suit covered in armour and a gauntlet clung to his left arm. He also has a torn cape that hung over his right shoulder. As he walked past he stared right into Sora's eyes while the teen returned the gaze defiantly.

"_Cloud."_ Charlie thought.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil said.

* * *

The next two rounds were easy enough as well. While the second round had Shadows and Blue Rhapsody Heartless and the third round had Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody. Unfortunately for Charlie, she had ran out of magic so she had to drink a bottle of Ether. She was getting tired while her teammates were fine.

'_I'm really out of shape.' _She thought.

Phil gave the group a break. The satyr complimented the two keyblade wielders and would want to tell someone he knew. When Sora asked whom, Phil replied a man named Hercules, who was currently visiting his father.

The fourth round was a little tricky, according to the group. This round had the same Heartless as the last but this time, with added Shadows. Charlie had told Donald to save his magic as they both were running low on Ethers. Donald obliged, for once . The fifth round was easier, if counting dodging blizzard spells is easy, as they had only needed to defeat a bunch of Blue Rhapsodies.

Meanwhile hidden on the sidelines….

* * *

Hades and Cloud had watched the group succeed in the tournament so far. The lord of the Underworld told Cloud that the outsiders were his next opponent and not to blow his chance. Cloud, looking a little disinterested, mocked Hades claiming he was afraid of a couple of kids. He then started to say about his contract.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades said.

Cloud walked off without saying a word. Hades had made a comment that he was stiffer than the other villains. However, people like Cloud are hard to acquire. The next round, Charlie was beginning to get nervous. While fighting a group of Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody and a Fat Body could be tolerable, that was not what Charlie was worrying about. It was who they were going to fight next.

The final round. Standing before the outsiders was Cloud. Charlie couldn't help but gulp at the group's rival in front of her. She shook her head. What was she worrying about? This isn't like her! She _knows_ he has dark powers, she _knows_ his moves! _She_ has the upper hand here!

The match started and the group scattered. Charlie held back in the corner and planned carefully. She thought just give it her all but that wouldn't be the best idea. She decided to deal little combos and dodge out of the way. She then called to Donald to keep back and cast spells. She then started to charge.

Until Goofy was flung back towards her.

She rolled with the knight in unison. They scrambled off each other and Charlie made sure her teammate was fine before giving him a potion. She then jumped up and ran back towards Cloud. However he slowly kept creeping towards Sora. This is her opportune moment!

She ran and slashed at the ex-soldier. She dealt a few hits until he turned to her and attacked her. She was hurt pretty bad and struggled to stand. She could only squint to look at her friends. This wasn't good. Donald was already knocked out, Goofy was nearly there and Sora was running around the arena to avoid Cloud. Was this it? Was it over for her? How could she be strong enough to find Ryan and the others if she can't even fight?

"_No! I won't give up! Everyone is counting on me! I won't watch my friends get hurt!"_

Somehow she had miraculously regained strength as she slowly stood up. She closed her eyes as power flowed through her body. She will fight! She opened to see Sora still running like a lunatic while Cloud was catching up to his prey. She smirked and slowly stepped forward.

* * *

Suddenly in a flash of purple, Sora could see Cloud was somehow getting attacked by something as quick as lightning. What was going on? He ran to Goofy while the group's opponent was occupied and healed his friend with a Hi-potion. He then ran to Donald and did the same. By the time the trio turned around to Cloud, said rival was breathing heavily while Charlie seemed confused.

"_What happened?"_ She asked herself.

Sora was impressed. Did Carlie do this? She must've done! The trio of boys charged again at Cloud and somehow defeated him while Charlie tried to make sense in what had just happened. She had a headache and only could remember being attacked by Cloud and seeing everyone's demise but what happened after? Cloud had dropped his sword.

Out of nowhere, A giant black poor slammed onto the arena.

"Oh, right, there was another rule I forgot: Accidents Happen." Hades mentioned.

The Lord of The Underworld left into the shadows while another lad stepped onto the scene and intervened between the giant three-headed canine known as Cerberus and Sora and the gang. Phil called to the stranger whose name is Hercules or Herc for short and said stranger told his coach to get them out of there.

Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy escaped with their lives intact. Phil told the group who that canine is and gave them the reassurance the Hercules could take care of the beast. On the other hand , Phil couldn't believe his own words which made the outsiders worry. Speaking of worry, Sora walked up to Charlie.

"Hey Spike, I'm worried about Hercules." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Um yeah, just got a headache."

"What happened out there?"

"I-I don't remember. I can only recall being attacked by Cloud and I saw you running from him and everyone else was exhausted." She replied.

"Something happened to you..." He said.

"Sora, Charlie what should we do?" Goofy asked the teens.

Charlie said that the group should do something and not let Hercules fight alone. The rest agreed. And began to head out of the Lobby and into the arena. This was about more than being a hero, this was about helping someone in need and all the outsiders knew that.

"Kids, you're not entering the arena are yas? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil warned.

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Sora said.

"I don't care about being a hero anymore. If someone needs it, I'm gonna help them." Charlie added.

* * *

Back in the arena, Hercules was struggling trying to defeat Cerberus while holding Cloud over his shoulder. Sora's group appeared in their fighting stances giving the hint to Hercules to go and rest. Phil came and told them to attack before leaving.

Charlie didn't really have a strategy this time. She was rather worried at the size of the beast but all it was doing was rampaging around. All she could do was attack with either magic or her strength. The only problem was the fact the animal just wouldn't stay still!

"Thunder!" She called as bolts of lightning fell from the sky and electrocuted one of the three heads.

The group kept attacking until Cerberus jumped. Charlie knew what was going to happen next so she jumped on the canine's back and motioned Sora to do the same. Soon Cerberus casted darkness to erupt from the ground underneath Donald and Goofy! Sora started to panic!

"We gotta do something!" Sora shouted to Charlie.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked with worry. What's happening to her?

"If we try to get them up here, Cerberus will try and shake us all of and where would we all be then?" She replied.

"I guess. Then what should we do?"

"Cast spells."

Sora did what he was told and the keyblade wielders kept using magic. Cerberus jumped causing the teens to fall off. The canine began to attack relentlessly but with weak attacks. Charlie used cure on the Disney characters and they all attacked in unison. When Cerberus jumped again the group repeated the previous actions until finally the canine was defeated.

"_At least it wasn't a Heartless this time."_ Charlie mentally sighed.

* * *

The group gathered in the Lobby to see Cloud disappeared and Hercules fully recovered. Phil was on a pedestal holding a scroll. Everyone tilted their heads at the scene and prepared to whatever was going to happen. Hercules folded his arms and the ceremony was about to begin.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon four full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil read.

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald interrupted.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil replied.

Goofy asked what it took to be a real hero but Hercules replied that they should find out like he did, almost treating it like a personal journey or something like that according to Charlie. Sora didn't have a problem to that now that they can prove themselves in the games. However, there wouldn't be any games since the chaos from the fight with Cerberus.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said.

"Yeah and I'll prove to you that girls _can_ fight!" She smiled.

The group left the Lobby. Phil was still shocked at the fact the four took down Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Hercules then whispered into his coach's ear that he worn Cerberus down before the outsiders jumped in. Phil promised to keep it a secret so the group would keep their pride.

* * *

Sora and the gang saw Cloud sitting, while thinking, on the steps leading to the exit of the world. While they were walking towards to blonde guy, Charlie couldn't help but think about what happened when she was fighting Cloud. Sora had said something happened but what? Before she knew it, they were all in front of the stranger.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"_Well that was blunt." _Charlie thought.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway? "

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. Cloud stood up "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora said.

This caused Charlie to look at her friend. She started to feel dizzy for some reason. Cloud had said to Sora and advised him not to lose sight of his light and had given something to the keyblade wielder in return for the trouble he caused. This made Charlie feel worse. Her heart began to feel warm and her sight began to blur.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora suggested.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud replied and left.

"Charlie!" Goofy called.

_Light._

_Light._

_Light._

"Charlie?" Sora asked.

"W-what?" She snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"Y-yeah."

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm tired? Let's just get back." With that everyone left.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hades had created a miniature image of Hercules in the palm of his azure coloured hand. He started to describe the demi God that he's strong, kind and is always there for you. He also described him as handsome and perfect while getting mad at him. Hades then decided to let Hercules train the group and in the next games, the Lord of the Underworld would take them all out. He then noticed Maleficent appeared behind him and growled.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." He said to the villain.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." She said before she vanished in green flames.

* * *

Back on the Gummiship Charlie headed into her room. As she passed Sora, he grew more and more worried. Something was going on, something she didn't even understand. He wanted to help but what could he do? Charlie collapsed onto her bed and brought her hand to her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" She asked herself.

She was tempted to get her camera and tell her situation to it but decided not to since she doesn't know if it's serious or not. This adventure was getting more confusing and complicated than she thought. She hasn't even found any clues to the whereabouts of Ryan and the others yet.

"I can't let this get to me. I have a mission. I _will_ find them!"

* * *

**Okay guys did you like that? I've got a question: Do you like the layout of the story for example, one chapter per world? Or do you want me to split it?**

**I hope you like it so far, see you in the next chapter! **

**Aqua out! :)**


	5. Hanging with the Ape-man

**Hey I'm back! I know it's been a long time but a load of things happened and plus I realised that Deep Jungle isn't that kind of interesting but I did it anyway for you guys. It's a little longer so I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! guess what? I'M ACCEPTING FAN ART! For all those artists out there IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DRAW FAN ART OF CHARLIE WITH RYAN, DONALD, SORA, GOOFY ETC, I' LL ACCEPT IT AND MAKE IT A FAVE ON DEVIANART!. **

* * *

Charlie had no time to nap as the group drove off in the ship. She sat up and sighed. She then summoned her keyblade and as she held the rare yet mysterious weapon, a glint had flashed into her eye.

"This is the key to protect everyone I care about."

She dismissed the weapon, made sure she had everything like the camera and left her room. She stretched her arms before meeting the others on the bridge. When she found the guys, she saw Sora shooting ships, Donald and Goofy on steering and navigation _again. _They all turned to her and she waved.

"Let's just get this over with." She said.

Sora raised an eyebrow. He thought she would like the adventure but even from the beginning she seemed more focus on finding this Ryan. While the constant fighting may have been tedious and tiring, heck even Kairi never liked playing sword fights, now he understands why, but ever since that incident at the Olympus Coliseum, Charlie had been distant with him.

While travelling through space, Charlie grew bored. She wanted to annoy either Sora or Donald however; both were too busy with the ship. She _could_ annoy Goofy but the truth is, Charlie actually _likes_ Goofy. So in the end, she decided to sit down and twiddle her thumbs. Soon a world had appeared in front of them while Donald was disinterested.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there?" Goofy suggested it.

Donald disagreed but both Sora _and_ Charlie objected as Riku, Ryan and Kairi could be in that world. With that, an argument ensued. Donald had told the teens to forget about it as they are on an important mission. Charlie then thought, without her and Sora, they would fail the mission anyway. Sora and Donald were still arguing and the spikey teen had told them to land.

"If you both don't stop arguing, I'll bang your heads together! You're giving me a headache!" Charlie shouted.

The worst thing happened as Sora grabbed the steering wheel and the court wizard tried to fight for it. The ship shook as Charlie and Goofy held onto the sides for dear life. Suddenly the ship started plummeting into the world! The gang then fell out of the ship and separated as they fell.

* * *

_**Splash!**_

Charlie had risen through the surface of the lagoon with a deep breath. She looked around to see small trees, the lagoon and a bunch of hippos. She swam to the nearest spot out of the water. She looked up and gasped at how high she fell from and crashed through the canopy of trees.

"I'm going to kill Sora when I see him!" She muttered as she squeezed the water out of her pigtail.

She jumped onto the hippos and found her way to the Camp Site. She dreaded coming here. Not because of the vine swinging and the fact that she has no upper body strength but the humidity was killing her. Plus she's still annoyed over that argument. She didn't mean to get involved but it just happened.

She was getting worried about the others. Would they look for her? Would they go on without her and leave her here? If they make up then the group still has one keyblade then. How would she find Ryan if she was stuck here? She shook those thoughts off and entered into the tent. When she entered the tent, Charlie saw a young woman in a white vest and a red, long skirt. Behind her was an old projector.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Oh hello! You speak English! Are you here to study the gorillas?" The woman asked.

"Um no, I'm looking for some friends. My name's Charlie."

"I see. Well, you can stay here as long as you need. I'm Jane by the way."

Charlie said her thanks and asked about why Jane was here in the first place. Indeed she was studying the gorillas however; she had found a man in a loin cloth that had been brought up by the apes. At the point, two people came in.

"Jane!" A grown man dressed in only a loin cloth called.

"Tarzan! Oh, and who is this?" Jane asked.

"Uh, hi there. I'm-"

"Sora!" Charlie called.

She ran and hugged the boy. She was glad she wasn't left on this world. She wouldn't know what she would do in a place like this. She then realised that if Sora was still here that means Donald and Goofy would be here too. Charlie had suddenly remembered how they ended up in this situation in the first place and hit Sora on the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Sora whined.

"That's for crashing the ship!"

Jane was surprised that Sora too, speaks English and concluded that he wasn't related to Tarzan. This gained a snide comment from Charlie saying that it was way too obvious since he was wearing more sophisticated clothes than just a loin cloth. Jane then asked if he was here studying the gorillas only to have someone to interrupt and said that he wasn't.

A man appeared with rather unsettling features and was carrying a shotgun? Charlie wasn't too sure on the type. She couldn't help but take a step back as he walked towards the group. On the other hand, there were two familiar figures behind him and called out to the keyblade wielders.

Sora ran to Donald and they held onto each other, glad to have found each other safe and sound. Goofy and Charlie had high hopes that the two had forgiven each other. Sadly, Charlie sighed in defeat as Sora and Donald remembered their arguments, crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.

"That's enough!" Charlie shouted.

The man claimed the group were a bunch of clowns and that they were useless for hunting gorillas. Jane then corrected the man, named Clayton, that they're _studying_ gorillas not hunting them and he soon left in a huff.

Jane told the group to make themselves at home while she returned to her study. Sora and Donald both told each other they were staying and Charlie rolled her eyes. Sora was confused as to _why_ the Disney characters were staying. Only to have Goofy show a type of Gummi block. Which could mean that the King was here after all. This resulted the group reuniting temporarily.

The group grew curious as to who exactly is Tarzan. Apparently according to Sora, Tarzan is difficult to talk to. So that means the best way to find out about the mysterious man was to ask Jane. The woman had told them that Tarzan was raised by gorillas and communicating is difficult. Then Sora commented that Tarzan was speaking to him in gorilla language.

Sora then explained that Tarzan said Riku and Kairi were here but Tarzan may have not understood him. After all, there was one word that wasn't English at all. So Jane had an idea of using an old fashioned projector and slides. But the slides were missing, so it's up to the gang to find them. The group headed out of the tent and searched for the slides. This was the perfect moment for Charlie to whip out her camera and film the scene.

"Hey!" Donald squawked as he jumped in front of the camera.

"What?"

"You help out too!" He ordered.

"Look, I'm only documenting the journey but if you guys are so useless in finding the slides, I might as well help." Charlie replied.

She placed the device back into her pocket and helped the boys. I didn't take long, but they had found all the slides and returned to the tent. Jane set the projector up and after showing the first slide, Sora was acting strange and seemed to be in his own world. However, it wasn't _just_ Sora who was out of character, Charlie couldn't take her eyes off the image as well.

"_Hollow Bastion"_

Sora snapped out of it when Jane had asked what was wrong. He said it was nothing but he couldn't help the feeling with familiarity with the castle. Yet he had never travelled off the island before. Suddenly he heard a thud behind him and turned to see Charlie had fainted! Everyone had gasped and ran to her…

* * *

When Charlie woke up, she was in somewhere dark but not as dark as she could see fog creep around her. She had no idea which direction to go to, so she only went forward. There was nothing. What is happening anyway?

"Hello?" She called.

"Charlie!"

She knows that voice! That voice who would tease her every single day! She looked around to find him. In the distance, he was waving with a big smile on his face. Her eyes widened and didn't hesitate to start running after him. However, she realised something. Where are Sora, Donald and Goofy? She stopped about a metre in front of her old friend.

"Is that really you?" She asked.

"Of course it's me! You haven't forgotten about me so quickly, have you?"

"Ryan!" Charlie embraced him tightly.

"You need to listen to me." He said.

She lifted her head to see her crush with a stern look on his face. What was wrong? They finally found each other! So why was he serious all of a sudden?

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Join me. We can find our way back home together."

She backed away. He sounded so… dark? Fear filled her stomach. Whenever she took a step back, he would take one forward while he offered his hand. Soon darkness radiated from him as Heartless Shadows appeared behind the boy.

"R-Ryan? What are you doing?"

Darkness had crept up on her and restrained her from moving. She looked at Ryan who stared blankly at her. Charlie's heart beat faster and faster. She looked around for any sign of help. Is the darkness really going to take her? No! She's stronger than this! She closed her eyes. Suddenly a flash of light blasted from her body, eliminating the Shadows and the darkness!

Only to have her collapse afterwards.

* * *

Charlie woke up to find that she was lying on a hammock. Suddenly voices called her name and she was surrounded. Sora and the gang were there as well as Jane and Tarzan. All of which had relieved looks on their faces. She sat up and smiled at them.

"I'm okay. It's probably the humidity." She explained.

When everyone had made sure that Charlie was fine, they looked at the remaining slides. Unfortunately, Tarzan still didn't understand which disheartened Sora greatly and earning a hand on his shoulder from Charlie. Clayton had returned to the tent suggesting that Riku and Kairi are with the gorillas but Tarzan had refused to show them the nest.

"Could my friends be with the gorillas as well?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely." He grinned.

Jane began to object but was interrupted by the hunter; demanding Tarzan to take them to the gorillas. For some odd reason, Tarzan must have understood as he turned to the spikey-haired teen and nodded. This shocked Jane and the others as Tarzan said he would need to see Kerchak, the leader. As the group of outsiders left with Tarzan, a malicious smile grew on Clayton's chiselled face.

* * *

As soon as the group left the tent, a jaguar had jumped out of the bamboo and started to attack them. Charlie jumped in time before the feline scratched her. Suddenly the jaguar started to charge at Sora! Charlie ran as fast as she could and deflected the attack. She felt like she needed to protect everyone who's connected to her. This caused her to store energy. She felt power running through her veins. She looked at the feline. She waited for the time to strike. In a flash, she dashed and sliced multiple times! Soon she finished her attack while the jaguar, known as Sabor, scurried off and the female keyblade wielder was left there breathing heavily.

"That was the move you used before at the Coliseum!" Sora said.

"Really? I don't remember."

"What's it called?" asked Donald.

"Maybe….Slash and Dash?" Charlie considered.

The gang began to head off into the lagoon area. Tarzan went over, by walking on his knuckles, to a vine that trailed down the giant tree and motioned the group to follow. The ape-man climbed up the vine while the outsiders followed. Charlie slipped occasionally but Sora and Goofy made sure she was fine before they made it to the higher canopy.

There they meet a family of gorillas. Tarzan pleaded to Kerchak to help the strangers with pure desperation. The female gorilla next to the leader looked at him to see if Kerchak had decided to help the outsiders or not. Goofy could barely understand and asked Donald if he did in which he didn't. Tarzan called out to the leader but Kerchak was distracted as he seemed to look at something through the canopies. The gorilla then turned and left.

Meanwhile, Charlie stood at the back of the group pondering about her dream. She couldn't help but feel unsettled by how livid it seemed. Could this be a sign? No, this kind of thing only happens in movies. Then again, she _is_ in a video game. When she snapped out of her thoughts, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you coming with us?" Sora asked.

"Where to?"

"To the tree house! Kerchak was looking at that direction so we need to see what's up!" Donald squawked.

"Oh right…." Charlie smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The group eventually made their way the tree house. Charlie had told Donald to run ahead just in case something happens. Meanwhile, Clayton was aiming his shotgun at the innocent gorilla but misfired as Donald jumped and yelled. The gorilla scattered off behind Kerchak and the group stared at the huntsman with pure hatred. Charlie stepped forward. She summoned her keyblade and aimed the teeth at Clayton's face. The huntsman's breath had covered the ruby coloured blade with condensation. The man gulped in fear.

"Charlie!" Sora called.

The female keyblade wielder dismissed her weapon and walked away. Everyone was heading back. Sora was growing worry for his fellow keyblade wielder. She's been acting differently again since she fainted. Does she know something? He always respected other people's secrets plus, he knew she would tell him eventually. They are friends, right?

When they arrived back in the tent, the outsiders had explained to Jane what had just happened. The party looked at Clayton for an excuse. He stuttered but in the end he said he tried shooting a snake to save the gorilla's life. Jane was clearly not impressed as she scolded him and banished him from going near the apes.

The huntsman began to object but the group just glared at him. So out of defeat, Clayton left the tent and vowed to hunt every single one of them. However, just before he put is pipe in his mouth, her heard suspicious rustling and searches for the source of the noise. Suddenly the sound of a bullet being fired echoed in the outsiders, Jane's and Tarzan's ears.

"Let's go." Charlie said.

* * *

Everyone left the tent to find a hoard of Heartless surrounding a defenceless gorilla. The group sprung into action and Charlie conjured Thunder. This halved the health of the heartless. That left Tarzan, Sora and Goofy to finish them off while Donald protected the ape. At the end of the fight, the gorilla had given Sora a gummi block.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

"Come on Spike, stop flirting with the gorilla." Charlie joked.

"Hey!"

"Garwsh, do you think the other gorillas are in trouble as well?" Goofy asked.

"I sure hope not." Donald replied.

When they returned to the tent, hoping to find out if Jane had seen Clayton, She only said that the huntsman was not a bad person, which Charlie scoffed at, but he's only a bit impetuous. This did not make the gang feel any better about the situation. The outsiders looked at each other in a sign of panic and rushed out the tent. When they exited the tent they battled Sabor again for the final time and the group receives a fang,

The explored the jungle and saved more gorillas from the Heartless. Now Charlie wouldn't usually complain about the amount of Heartless, actually she would but quietly, but because the Heartless were _Powerwild __**and **__Bouncywild, _she kept tripping on the bananas and losing munny. After saving the remainder of the gorillas, they started to head back.

Lucky for Charlie, after each time she saved the gorilla, she snatched her camera from her pocket and filmed the area. She eventually wiped the sweat from her forehead while breathing heavily. She couldn't help but think about the sooner she finds Ryan, the sooner she won't have to fight these stupid monsters! Still, she had no sign of Ryan anywhere.

"Ryan, where are you?" She whispered.

However, Sora heard it anyway and turned his head to her. The spikey-haired teen couldn't help but feel a little sad at the question. Doesn't she like spending time with group exploring different worlds? Is she just with them only to find Ryan? He pushed these thought to the side and focused on finding out what happened to Clayton.

* * *

Meanwhile, The gorilla from the tree house ran in a hurry into the campsite, past numerous Heartless and into the tent. Jane turned around at the commotion and said gorilla jumped at her causing them both to fall over. She made sure the gorilla was fine until a shadow from a figure gained Jane's attention. She looked up. Her eyes widened.

* * *

When the group returned, it was empty. Sora had asked where Jane was but Goofy noticed that Tarzan was acting differently. The ape-man then said that Jane was in danger and that she's near the tree house. Now Charlie was impressed over the fact the Tarzan has a super smelling ability. They all raced to the jungle top.

Jane had called out to Tarzan and the group realised that the English woman was trapped with a gorilla in a vine like prison. Charlie then ran to a giant tree trunk. Sora tilted his head and followed her. However Heartless appeared.

"Spike, this fruit is out of place. Maybe if we destroy it, Jane and the gorilla will be free!"

He didn't know how she came to the conclusion. It seemed odd at how quickly she figured it out. Suddenly the Heartless grew closer. Well right now they didn't have any other choice. The group came up with a plan. Donald, Goofy and Tarzan would focus on the Heartless while Sora will take out the fruit and Charlie will cover him since she can cast Cure.

In the end, after several attempts, the eggplant was destroyed and the vines disappeared. The group went over to Jane and the gorilla to make sure they were okay. Jane explained that Clayton had entered the tent and that was the last thing she could remember. Tarzan had also said that Terk, the gorilla, was trying to get help because the other gorillas were trapped.

"That's it! I'm gonna settle this once and for all!" Charlie shouted.

* * *

She charged to the cliff area with the group in pursuit. Meanwhile the gorillas had been rounded up by Clayton and the Heartless and said huntsman loaded and cocked his rifle. Just as he is about to aim it at Kala, Tarzan's mother and Kerchak's mate, Sora and the group run in and the gorillas then walk off to a safe place.

"Clayton?" Sora asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan replied and then spoke in a Gorilla language.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan repeated.

Clayton shouts as darkness corrupts his heart. Everyone gets into their stances as the fight begins. Donald, Goofy and Tarzan start to attack the Heartless while Sora and Charlie fight Clayton. Charlie didn't hold back and performed Slash and Dash. Sora couldn't believe Charlie's speed! However for some reason, Clayton kept shooting at Sora instead of Charlie.

"_Well it is his game after all." _She thought

Suddenly, Clayton steps back and the cliff behind him explodes which reveals an invisible monster since Tarzan charged and was hit by it. Clayton then mounts the creature, reloads his rifle and begins to attack. The whole group begin to attack the creature and it loses its invisibility. Clayton then aimed his shotgun at Sora! Charlie, seeing this, pushed him out of the way as Clayton pulled the trigger.

Sora stood up and looked at Charlie and her blood soaked shoulder.

"Charlie!"

Said girl tried to put pressure to stop the bleeding. Sora knelt down and removed her stained hand. She looked at him with worry and pain while he looked at her with worry and guilt. He should've been watching Clayton! This wouldn't have happened if he didn't get out of the way!

"It's okay Spike…. I'll cast Cure. Don't blame yourself." She feigned a smile.

She placed her hand over the wound and conjured the Cure spell. The green energy seeped into Charlie's wound and numbed the pain. She was still sore but stood up any way. She gave Sora a thumbs up and re-summoned the Keyblade G and ran at the Heartless.

Soon, the Heartless collapsed and Clayton began to fight by himself again. Thanks to Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, the group didn't need to worry about the Stealth Sneak's beams. On the other hand, Clayton was now harder to hit as he kept jumping onto a high ledge.

Tarzan faced the huntsman with pure rage in his ocean coloured orbs. Clayton clutched onto his heart, fear of losing it to the dark. He aims the shotgun at the group for a final time. The Stealth Sneak rose up behind Clayton. Sparks crackle around the creature. Clayton turns and the creature falls on him. A glowing heart bursts through the Heartless and both the creature disappeared.

The gorillas gather around the heroes. Charlie first concluded that they were to thank them. Out of nowhere, Kerchak grabbed Sora and threw him up and the boy landed on top of the small cliff. Donald and Goofy follow suit and then it was Charlie's turn. She backed away as Kala kept creeping up on her.

"Please be gentle. I'm injured."

The gorilla forced the teen onto her back and climbed up the mountain and Charlie jumped off Kala's back and said thank you. The gorilla nodded and joined her family. As everyone finally grouped together, Tarzan crawled over to the lake, where you could hear the echoes of a roaring waterfall.

"Tarzan, home."

* * *

Everyone began treading into the Waterfall Cavern. Charlie was in awe. She couldn't believe the beautiful scenery. On impulse, she grabbed her camera and filmed it. She only wished that Ryan could see this spectacle. She turned to see the rock ledges behind her. She gulped. Parkour was never her thing.

Tarzan was already half way up before everyone else even started climbing. For Sora, this was easy. He had always been climbing trees since when he was small. Goofy seem capable especially since he was tall. Jane had a little help from Tarzan despite trying to do it herself. And Charlie… she had no upper body strength whatsoever. She stood on a ledge that was half way up from the ground. She looked down. Dizziness blurred her vision. Sora, seeing this, grew concerned for his friend.

"Come on, I'll help you. I won't let you fall." Sora encouraged.

"Okay…"

She jumped.

She yelped.

While Sora successfully caught her and pulled her up, searing pain shot through Charlie's shoulder. She had reopened the wound. Tears became visible on the edge of her blue orbs. Everyone hearing this cry, hurriedly jumped down to see what happened. Sora was beyond worried.

"I've reopened the wound in my shoulder." She winced.

"Oh dear." Jane said.

Donald reached into his pocket and pulled out a Potion. She eagerly drank it and tossed the vial away. She felt her shoulder become numb so Charlie concluded it was working. Tarzan then pulled her onto his back and leaped onto the ledges to the top. While everyone else were trying to catch up, Tarzan let the female keyblade wielder down from his back.

"Thank you Tarzan."

"Charlie hurt. Charlie need help." Tarzan replied.

When everyone reached the top, they followed the ape-man into a tunnel. In front of the group, was a nest of sapphire coloured butterflies, glittering their wings in the ounce of sunlight seeping through the cracked roof of the cavern. The sound of the waterfalls echoed into their ears. Charlie _needed_ to record this!

"The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here!" Jane said.

"_Well done genius."_ Charlie thought.

Tarzan then spoke in gorilla.

"Friends there. See friends." He added.

Jane understood what he meant after all this time. She repeated the word and explained that it meant heart. He was saying that friends are in our hearts. Sora was disappointed when he realised that Riku or Kairi weren't here. However, he saw his crush at the tree house. How is that possible?

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan explained.

A pang of guilt engulfed Sora's heart. He should have realised that while looking for Riku and Kairi, he shouldn't treat his new friends badly. He apologised to Donald and in turn the duck said sorry too. Goofy became overjoyed in seeing his friends make up and grabbed the gang, including Charlie, into a big hug.

As the group broke out of the hug, much to Charlie's relief, Sora walked up to the butterfly nest and the insects decided to scatter, revealing a keyhole. Charlie followed Sora and they both summoned their keyblades in unison. A light appeared from the both of them and entered the keyhole; locking it. A gummi block falls out of the keyhole but Goofy said it didn't belong to the king.

Terk, the gorilla, had nuzzled into Donald for affection. While this was going on, Charlie was in deep thought. She stared at the ground beneath her and clutched onto her locket. She couldn't help but think about what Jane and Tarzan had said. While Ryan may not be with her physically, it doesn't mean he's not with her at all.

"Friends in our hearts… that means… you may be in my heart for now but soon, I'll be in your arms Ryan." She smiled.

Sora overheard her and his heart began to lose hope. He thought they could be friends but he was wrong. She just wanted to find Ryan. He refused to let it get to him. After all, He has friends to find for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What drew the Heartless to that world?"

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" The voice laughed.

A tall, thin man stepped forward from the shadows. He carried a golden staff and a pointed jaw.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the children are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." He said.

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest."

An image of Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy appeared in front of the villains.

"Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses..."

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of

which..."

A frightened girl stepped out of the shadows. She's wearing a pinafore and has blonde hair. Alice.

* * *

After locking the keyhole, everyone regrouped in the tent. Unfortunately it was time to say goodbye. Jane asked where the ship was but Donald reassured the British woman that it wasn't too far. Tarzan then told Sora and Charlie that they are friends which made the female teen smile. Tarzan gave Sora a keychain with a blue butterfly on it and they all returned to the ship.

Charlie was relieved to be back on the ship. Suddenly Sora and Donald began arguing about driving the ship. She really couldn't care less and just went straight to her room. She sat down on her bed with a sigh. She looked at her bloodied shoulder. How could this happen? She didn't know it would be this dangerous!

"This is my favourite hoodie as well…" She whined.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in."

"Hiya Charlie, Did ya want me to wash your hoodie for ya?" Goofy asked.

"Well I would like that but I don't have any other clothes with me like pj's." She replied.

"Well I can lend ya an old shirt of mine if ya want?"

"Thank you."

Goofy gave her an old green shirt. She found a bathroom and began to strip her clothes off and handed goofy the blood covered hoodie through the door. She turned the shower on and stepped into the heated water. That sense of relief had washed away and left concern in her thoughts.

"Why did this happen?"

After she finished in the shower, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her form. As she started leaving the bathroom, she noticed something in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. On her shoulder blade and a black hole.

"The bullet went straight through!"

She changed into Goofy's shirt and travelled back to her room while patting her hair dry with the towel. She sat on the bed and turned her camera on. Luckily she too it out before Goofy put her hoodie in the wash. She turned it on.

"Hey… Well I went to Deep Jungle and I met Tarzan. We defeated Clayton and I… got shot by him. But I'm fine."

She looked down.

"Who am I kidding?" She held herself. "I'm scared. I never thought this journey could kill me."

Tears crept through her eyes.

"I just wanna find you Ryan and go home!"

On the other side of the door, Sora overheard everything. He never really gained Charlie as a friend at all. But if she just wants to find Ryan, he'll help her in anyway he can. He left his spot and joined Donald and Goofy before they decided to sleep for the night.


	6. Meeting Old Friends

**Hey Guys! It's Half Term! It means I have more writing time! So I'm splitting the chapter in two parts! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'M ACCEPTING FAN ART! So if you'd like to draw any characters that will be fine and if you want to link it to me via private message then I'll check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For once Charlie didn't wake up from a crazy dream. Her shoulder was still sore but she can bare it. The smell of something slipped into her nose and attracted her instantly. She followed the smell to the kitchen but when she entered, everyone was already dressed. Her cheeks became rosy and everyone turned to her. Her cheeks then heated up.

Mornin' Charlie did ya sleep okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Sora replied while shoving a pancake in his mouth.

Charlie smiled, grabbed a plate and sat next to Sora. While watching him stuff his face, Charlie thought it was an unsettling and disturbing scene. Nevertheless, she ate her breakfast. She was still worried what would happen to her in the future but while she's stuck in this situation, she might as well _try_ and enjoy it.

After her breakfast, Goofy returned her hoodie, washed and fixed the bullet holes. She changed in her room, grabbed her camera and returned to the bridge. Charlie asked where they were going and according to Donald and Goofy, they were heading to Traverse Town again.

For once Sora was driving. So Donald was stuck at shooting ships. Charlie couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Donald had been put in his place. In a way, she was kind of looking forward to going back to Traverse Town since she gets to meet Riku. He may not like her though. Heck, she may even fight him later on! She gulped at this.

"Charlie, you okay?" Sora asked.

He seemed to be rather concerned since the journey started. Sora had every right to be. Charlie kept fainting and she got shot thanks to him. Most of all, he wants to be friends with her. Those thoughts back on Deep Jungle kept creeping up on him like a plague. He didn't like Charlie being distant from him but there was nothing he can do unless she comes to him. So right now, all he can do is protect her.

"So why do we need to go back to Traverse Town again?" Charlie asked.

"We need to ask Leon about the gummi blocks and we need to stock up on supplies." Donald replied.

* * *

They arrived in the 1st District in Traverse Town. Charlie followed Sora to run up to Yuffie and ask about where Leon is. For some reason, she was always at the back of the group. She had the sudden realisation of feeling left out. She didn't understand why but perhaps maybe she was never supposed to be here in the first place? What is her role in the game? Is it still a game?

Yuffie told the gang that if they were looking for Leon, they would need to check the Underground Cavern since that's where he trains. Sora said his thanks and the group left the ninja to herself. They headed to the 2nd District and suddenly Heartless popped up. Everyone summoned their weapons and Charlie noticed Sora's new keyblade and smiled.

While she was fighting a Shadow, she heard Sora had been attacked. However, before she could do anything, the spikey haired teen quickly healed himself with Cure. Charlie had forgotten that Sora learns the spell in Deep Jungle. At least he doesn't need to depend on her to heal him anymore.

They made it to the Back Alley and yet again more Heartless appeared. However, there were more Soldiers than before. It was slightly more difficult but Charlie thought it was better fighting these guys than the Heartless in Deep Jungle. As she turned around, she saw Donald about to get attacked. She panicked. She has to do something!

"Protect!" She called.

An ivory shield briefly surrounded Donald and protected him from the attack.

"I… know… Protect?" She commented.

That's not even in the game! How does she know that spell? Donald said thanks but everyone was baffled at that spell. Donald never knew that spell even existed! When the Heartless were defeated the boys asked Charlie how she learnt that spell in the first place.

"I-I dunno. I'm as surprised as you are."

They shrugged it off and continued their way to the cavern. The found some bars and Sora concluded that they would have to tackle them to break through. Charlie wasn't looking forward to this but she told the guys that her shoulder is still sore. So the boys themselves tackled the bard and broke through. They entered the channel and swam to Leon and Aerith.

The group explained what happened when Sora and Charlie locked the keyholes. Leon then told that every world has one. But if that's true does Earth have one? Is Earth considered a world in the Kingdom Hearts universe? Leon then added that maybe Traverse Town has one as well.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith replied.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon explained.

"What happens to the world?" The spikey-haired teen asked.

"It disappears." Aerith replied grimly.

The group panicked.

"Maybe that's what happened to my home…" Charlie looked are the stony floor.

Leon couldn't reply as he didn't know. But he _did_ say that was the reason the keyblades are important. To stop the worlds from disappearing. Aerith then pleaded to the keyblade wielders to seal the keyholes. Charlie thought they were pretty much starting to do that anyway so it didn't bother her at all. On the other hand, Sora was more sceptical.

"I dunno…" Sora wondered.

"Come on Spike! I'm in!" Charlie smiled.

Leon then reminded him that exploring other worlds will help him become stronger as a fighter and as a person. Then Goofy reminded him why he wanted to travel with him and Donald and Charlie in the first place. He wanted to find his friends and also King Mickey. He took note of what everyone had said and finally agreed to lock the keyholes alongside Charlie.

Sora then asked about the gummi block they found but Leon didn't respond. Aerith suggested that the group see Cid. Before they left, Leon stopped them and gave Sora a mysterious stone which he held for luck. Sora asked how do they use it but Leon just crossed his arms which meant he didn't know.

"_Didn't know Leon would need such a thing as luck." _Charlie thought.

They headed back and entered Cid's shop. They showed him the gummi block buut was surprised the group didn't know about navigation gummi' then said that there were a lot of things they didn't know but they have to save the worlds and they didn't even have a choice.

Cid didn't realise what task had been set upon them. He felt sympathy for them. Charlie also felt the heavy task that everyone is counting her on to complete. Cid said he'll help install the gummi so they can go to new worlds but he had to deliver a book that he was repairing. Sora offered to play delivery boy and Cid told them the address.

Suddenly A bell throughout the town.

Sora was curious about the sound but Cid said it was the bell. He asked the teens to have a look at it but only after they had delivered the book and to see him in the house on the 3rd District.

They headed out of the shop and travelled towards the 3rd District. Along the way, they encountered a few hordes of Heartless. It wasn't much trouble for them, especially now that Charlie had learnt the Protect spell. They made it to their destination but stopped in front of the door which had a flame on it.

"How do we get in?" Sora asked.

"Really Spike? It's obvious! Just cast the Fire spell on it!" Charlie replied.

Sora conjured the Fire spell and the door open with a little bell. They entered through the door into what Charlie concluded a dark cavern. Sora was about to jump onto the first stone but it quickly moved and he fell in the water. Charlie fell on the floor laughing until her insides hurt.

"Fine! You jump on the stones then!" Sora dared her as he shook the water of his form.

"Okay. I'll show how it's done." She smirked.

She stood on the edge of the ground. She waited for the stone to moved then leaped onto it. She turned and smirked at Sora. Then she continued to use this technique until she made it across. Sora and the guys then followed her using the same technique.

"And that is how it's done." Charlie said.

Stepped through the curtain on the side of the house only to enter a deserted room. However it did have an oddly placed platform in the middle of the room.

"It's empty. You sure Cid gave us the right address?" Charlie asked, feigning confusion.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

Everyone turned to him with concern.

"Sora?" Goofy asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice spoke and said to the gang they they were earlier than he once thought. Sora seemed surprised at the wizard being able to expect when they were coming. Surprised yet wary. The spikey haired teen then asked if he was a Heartless only to have the wizard laugh and introduce himself as Merlin. He was instructed by the king himself to kelp the travellers on their journey.

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be?"Merlin asked the keyblade wielders.

"I'm Sora."

"The name's Charlie."

"Oh, I didn't know there were two keys…"

"Neither did we apparently." Charlie said.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked out of curiosity.

Merlin told them to wait as he walks up the stairs onto the platform and placed his bag made out of carpet in the centre of the platform. He then grabbed his wand and using a magic word, dust flies around the bag and as it opens multiple pieces of furniture popped out of it starting at a small size then eventually grows. After a while, the room was complete and no longer empty.

"Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing."

Everyone turned to the entrance to see a miniature ivory carriage placed on the sparkles appeared in the air as the carriage magically transform to an elderly womandress in blue robes. She smiled at the travellers and introduced herself as the Fairy Godmother and that the king asked her to help as well.

Sora handed Merlin the book. In all honesty, Merlin didn't even know what type of book it is. Somehow, it made its way into the bag as Merlin suddenly found it one day many years ago. He placed the book on a small bedside table and told the gang that it holds a great secret. The wizard then spotted Leon's stone and told them that they should speak to the Fairy Godmother about it.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked the Fairy Godmother.

She was saddened at the creature who had turned into a summon gem. Sora, Donald and goofy didn't understand what a summon gem was and so the Fair Godmother explained. The creature had lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. She then told them that when a world disappears, so does the inhabitants. However, the creature inside the stone had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing.

"Oh no!" Charlie cried.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch!" She waved her wand and granted Sora the power summon Simba.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, Charlie, please help save them." The Fairy Godmother said.

"Don't worry, we will." Sora reassured her.

"Say Spike, do you wanna check out that book while we're here?" Charlie suggested.

* * *

Sora opens the book and with a bright light, Charlie and himself fall and gently land on the pages. A house made of sticks pops up on the map and they run over to it, appearing on an empty, green meadow. The wander up to a rather large log where a yellow stuffed bear wearing a small red shirt, tapping his forehead in an attempt to think.

"Think, think. Think, think." The bear repeated.

"Hi there. What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." The bear replied.

"Oh."

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" The bear answered.

Sora was confused. The bear, Pooh, is saying goodbye to himself? The bear introduced himself properly and asked who the teens are. Sora and Charlie introduced themselves. Pooh asked them if they were to say goodbye to the bear as well but the teens said no because they had only just met and asked why.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Pooh then explained that him and his friends all live in this place called the Hundred Acre Woods. They would take relaxing walks together or play Pooh sticks. Pooh would then eat some honey. Just talking about it made Winnie the Pooh crave for some honey right now.

"But now everyone's gone. All of my friends, and my favourite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think… so, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?" The bear jumped off the log.

Winnie the Pooh tapped his head and continued to think until his stomach rumbled. He then walked off into the distance as the two keyblade wielders stared at him. When the bear disappeared from view. Sora couldn't help but think about when he would say goodbye to Charlie when she finds Ryan. He looked down, losing the ability to smile and pretend he was okay.

"Spike, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"It's nothing…" He lied.

"I know you better than that. Don't make me get it out of you!" She smiled and he just sighed in defeat.

"It's just as soon as you find Ryan, you're just going to leave us. I heard you"

"You got the wrong idea! The reason why I want to find Ryan and go home is so I know he's safe there. You see, where I'm from, we don't know how to fight unless we train. Fighting isn't a normal thing for us. While I can use a keyblade, he probably doesn't have a weapon at all." She explained.

"So, you're not going to leave us?"

"Heck no! You can't get rid of me that easily! Plus, you'll miss me too much!" She smirked.

She then nudged her friend and beckoned him to follow her. He couldn't help but smile now that they are officially friends. Eventually they had made it to what appears to be, Pooh's house which is built into a tree. Sora and Charlie enter the house to see Pooh gazing into a honey pot.

"Oh bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit… then I could eat my fill." Pooh said.

The teenagers couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bear. All he wanted to do is eat honey. They left the house to encounter an owl. The owl said that if Sora and Charlie wanted to see what happens next, they would need to find the missing pages. The gang exited the book and Merlin told them to see Cid.

* * *

As they were walking, a Soldier appeared. But as they were about to defeat it, Someone killed it with a bat- like sword.

"There you are. What's going on?" A voice spoke.

They turned around to see Sora's silver haired friend. Sora's heart was filled with joy as he stretched Riku's mouth to make sure he was real. When Riku told him to cut it out, Sora _knew_ it wasn't a dream! Which Riku was glad too as he spent a long time in finding him.

"Hey Charlie…" Another voice spoke.

A figure stepped out from behind Riku.

"Ryan!" Charlie called.

She ran an embraced him tightly.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

"The one and only!" He smiled.

She hugged him tighter. Finally she found him! Finally she was in his arms! Tears started to form in her blue coloured orbs. Ryan then joked if she was crying because of him but she immediately and stubbornly said no. Riku smiled. While at first he was skeptical whether Charlie was trying to take Kairi's place but he saw how Charlie felt about his new friend. Charlie opened her eyes and realised that her crush was carrying a broadsword.

"You… can fight?" Charlie asked as she separated herself from him.

"Yeah Riku taught me. Oh right! Riku, this is Charlie." Ryan replied.

They began to walk through the square but Sora wondered if his best friend had seen his crush. He asked Riku but he asked if Kairi was with him. This saddened the spikey-haired teen but Riku told him that they'll find her soon.

"Yeah we've all found each other so far." Ryan added.

"But they planned on leaving their world… we didn't." Charlie said.

"But we're all finally free. Hey, she might be looking for us now." Riku reassured Sora.

As Riku began to continue to reassure the gang that he had everything covered, two Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground while Riku had his back turned. Sora and Charlie summoned their respective keybldes and slashed the pair of Heartless making Riku and Ryan shocked. Sora hung his keyblade over his shoulder while Charlie leaned on hers innocently.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked while smirking.

"Yeah, we've got it covered." Charlie too, was smirking.

"Sora, what did you-" Riku as speechless.

"Charlie, how is that-" So was Ryan.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora motioned to Donald and Goofy.

"And I just somehow got into this mess as well." She laughed sheepishly.

"Who are they?" Riku was skeptical about the Disney charcters.

While Donald tried to introduce himself, Sora interrupted and told Riku that they had been travelling to other worlds looking for him. This surprised Riku on how independent Sora turned out to be. Goofy then put each of his hands on Sora and Charlie and told Riku and Ryan that the spikey-haired and spunky teens are keyblade masters!

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora retorted.

"Watch it Duck Boy!" Charlie threatened.

Riku held up the keyblade, which Sora then just noticed it was missing from his hand. Sora told his friend to give it back but when Sora tried to grab it, his friend moved back causing Sora to fall over. Riku held it up high to get a decent look at it and marveled at it until he chucked it back to the owner.

"Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket! Wait 'til you see it!" Sora said.

"Yeah it will be a blast with you guys joining us!" Charlie added.

"No!" Donald shouted rudely.

Sora, Donald and Charlie began arguing. Both Sora and Charlie were trying to let Riku and Ryan to join them on the journey. The real reason for wanting Ryan to join was so she will feel safer with him around and plus now that he's with Riku, she didn't want him to fall into darkness.

"They're gone!" Goofy claimed.

They turned around to find what Goofy had said was true. Both Charlie and Sora seemed disappointed. Sora thought that they must have been busy and couldn't say goodbye. But Charlie knew this wasn't the case. She knew Riku was jealous but what of Ryan? Why didn't he stay?

"Oh, well, At least, he's okay." Sora said.

Charlie couldn't help and feel sorry for what is yet to happen.

"And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora's optimism was still strong.

"But aren't you worried for Riku?" Charlie asked.

"Riku can look after himself and anyway, Ryan is with him too." He smiled.

* * *

The group ran up the stairs to find a house with lights on. Sora concluded, that is the house Cid was mentioning. Charlie's mind was somewhere else. She was afraid that Ryan would fall into the darkness. There has to be a reason why Ryan is with Riku. Maybe he's trying to stop Riku falling into the darkness! That must be it! They entered the house to find Cid, Leon, Aerith and Yuffie as well as some boxes stacked up.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked the group.

Sora shakes his head and the Final Fantasy characters began to explain who she is. Maleficent is a dark witch and is the reason why the Heartless are in Traverse Town. It's also the reason why they lost their world nine years ago. Luckily Cid grabbed everyone and left in time before the world disappeared.

This is what happens in Ansem's report. Ansem was a wise ruler of Cid's world. They then said that there may be a way to get rid of the Heartless in those reports but unfortunately Cid had told the gang that Maleficent has most of the pages.

"Well, why don't we force those pages out of her!" Charlie pounded her fist into her palm.

"That's your answer for everything." Sora smiled.

"Yeah? Let's see how it works for you!"

Charlie then started to chase Sora around the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside stood Riku, Ryan and the dark witch Maleficent observing the gang. Ryan's eyes narrowed on Sora.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you." Maleficent spoke to Riku.

"And you. He's trying to take away your beloved while you've tried to find her and a way back home." She spoke to Ryan.

"I won't let him." Ryan growled.

"You're better off without them." She said to the boys.

"Now, think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you find what you're looking for."

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off Sora and Charlie. While he gazed upon the two, Maleficent noticed Ryan's hand was engulfed in darkness. Maleficent smiled maliciously and has plans for the two boys.


	7. The Quest Officially Begins

**I'm back with another chapter! This is the second part of the second visit to Traverse Town. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do I really have to say? :P**

* * *

Back at the house, the group continue their conversation. Cid had asked I the travellers had delivered their book and also mentioned that the navigation gummi has been installed so that the group could visit even more worlds. Then Cid said that if the group wanted to find out what his _real _job was, find him in the First District.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Aerith wondered at loud.

"_Well __**that**__ came out of nowhere."_ Charlie thought.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"No Spike, the jingle bells that let us know Santa's in town." Charlie replied sarcastically.

The ninja said that the bell was located at the top of the Gizmo shop but says there happens to be a legend about it. The Outsiders grew excited about it except for Charlie who seemed disinterested. Aerith said that it was boarded up but Cid told them to check it out and ring it three times anyway.

The group left the house and headed towards the Second District. But Charlie stopped. How could she be so stupid! She should have remembered that Riku and Maleficent stood outside the window while they were talking! She could have done something!

"You okay Charlie?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, never better!" She smiled.

They continued their trek to the Gizmo shop while battling Heartless on the way. As they entered the shop, Charlie sighed irritably. Sora knew how she felt. The first time he stepped foot in here, he was surrounded by Heartless Shadows but managed to defeat them. And if by queue, a horde of Heartless appeared.

"It's like they want to be stopped!" Donald squawked.

"We've got this Donald, don't worry." Charlie reassured him.

After defeating the Heartless, they exited the Gizmo shop and one by one, climbed up the ladder. The gang all saw the magnificent bell and the boards preventing them to ring it as well.

Charlie couldn't believe the view from here! It was somewhat majestic. The twinkling lights and the warm air. She breathed it all in. It was just a shame this place will be crawling with even stronger Heartless soon.

"Charlie, Are you helping?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, after you."

One by one, the gang rushed at the boards. With a 'thud', the wooden boards broke revealing a gold but dusty bell within. Sora stood before the rope attached to the bell. Charlie stood on the ledge in view of the mural down below. He pulled the rope once. The mural rotated to a picture while the water disappeared in the fountain and instead fire appeared. He rang it a second time, this time the fire dissipates while lights began blinking above the fountain. Finally, Sora rang the bell for a third time, the mural changes into an image of butterflies surrounding a flower, the water returns and the lights shut off and in the middle of the image reveals a shining keyhole.

Charlie marveled at what had just happened. The sense of reality knocked Charlie back into the situation which is the Opposite Armour protecting the keyhole. Sora walked up to his fellow keyblade wielder and gazed upon the keyhole below. Donald and Goofy joined them in the sight as well.

"Well, we better get started, shall we?" Charlie said to the group.

They all nodded. Each jumped off the ledge one after another. The female teen stared on. She had to accept it. This is her life now. She will continue to look for Ryan but now everyone is counting on her. Now, she wields a keyblade. And now, she needs to find out what really happened to her home and to why she has a keyblade. She was ready. She nodded and jumped off the ledge with full confidence.

She ran to join the others. As they approached the keyhole, Sora and Charlie summoned their keyblades in unison. Suddenly a purple mass fell from the sky. The jumbled pieces formed into a previous foe. The Guard Armour.

"Ready Charlie, Donald, Goofy?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything!" She smiled at him before she charged.

The boys followed suit. They didn't need a strategy this time! The gang all knew its moves. They all hacked and slashed each of the body parts. Sora was about to preform one of his special moved until Charlie intervened.

"You want to save it, Spike. Trust me."

The Guard Armour soon fell but something wasn't right. Sora, Donald and Goofy were confused. However, Charlie was on guard. She tightened her grip on her keyblade. The armour twitches and suddenly the pieces levitate and began reforming again. This time, its arms digging into the ground. Its torso and legs flip over, and the toes of its hammer- like feet curve inwards, forming hands. Its helmet opens and its yellow eyes stare blankly at them.

The enemy began to charge and they all knew this was going to be a tougher fight. The armour lunges towards them while levitating in mid-air. Charlie wasn't going to lie to herself; The Opposite Armour did look terrifying but she can't run away. Not now, not ever.

"Spike, use your Sonic Blade at the same time I'll use Slash and Dash!"

"Any plans for us Charlie?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, give it your all!" She smirked.

The female teen counted down from three and they all attacked. Sora dealt heavy hits but Charlie was consistent with her speedy attacks. Goofy, maybe slow, but dealt with some critical hits while Donald conjured spells from afar. After all the attacks, the group stood still.

Eventually the gang defeated the enemy's appendages but the torso turns sideways with its eyes glaring at them. Suddenly Charlie remembered this was the hardest part of the fight! The Heartless boss targeted Sora and was about to attack!

"Spike, get behind me!" Charlie shouted.

Sora obliged and ran to Charlie and stood behind her.

The Heartless shot an energy ball!

"Protect!"

When Sora opened his eyes, he was relieved neither him nor Charlie were hurt. She looked over her shoulder and gave a thumbs up. They continued to fight the Opposite Armour but Charlie realised she was running out of mana and had neither Elixirs nor Ethers!

"Donald, you have anything to refill my mana?" She asked.

"Nope!"

"_Sputnick…"_She thought.

Out of nowhere, an energy ball hit Goofy before anyone could warn him. Sora ran over to him and used the Cure spell on him. Charlie knew that if she ran out of mana then it wouldn't be too long for Sora and Donald to run out as well. She had no choice but to charge and attack with every ounce of strength in her body!

"Charlie be careful! You're not a strong physical attacker!" Donald warned.

She couldn't stop! What else was there to do? She couldn't use magic, yet she had to do something! She always hated feeling useless. After Goofy was healed, the knight and Sora returned to the fight. Soon Donald ran out of magic and Charlie knew this fight was going to be a struggle.

Donald also realised this. He didn't really think much of it but in truth, He was starting to like the teens. While yes he only met them because of this mission. But now the Court Wizard and knight are on this quest to lock the keyholes and save everyone. He couldn't fail everyone, especially Daisy! She would kill him for it.

Charlie saw everyone getting tired. Their eyes full of doubt. Even Sora. Which meant that they are in _serious_ trouble! Charlie hoped that the male teen would remember what he's fighting for and have a sudden burst of energy and strength to finish the stupid Heartless off!

"Welp, I'm not gonna give up and die! I'm gonna finish this!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie began attacking again and Sora joined. Goofy had a sudden burst of energy and spirit to return to the fray. Donald watched his team mates and friends attack even though the odds were against them. But he didn't care; he rapidly hit the enemy with his staff anyway.

Soon the Heartless fell and a giant heart rose from its body as it disappeared.

"Phew!" The gang said in unison as Charlie fell.

"Come on Charlie, we have a keyhole to lock." Sora smiled.

"_Same old Sora; still smiling even though we were close in getting ourselves killed." _She laughed.

Sora offered his hand and she took it. They both walked up to the mural in unison and held their keyblades in front of them. Light shot out from each unique weapon into the keyhole. After locking it, the keyhole shimmered and disintegrated leaving only the butterfly mural behind as well as another gummi block.

* * *

The gang feeling like they've had enough from the fight, decided to head back to the First District to check out Cid's real job and also to let everyone know that they've sealed the keyhole. They spotted him behind his shop.

"Hey, now that was quick! Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount." Cid explained.

He gave Sora another gummi block and realised they had another one from before in which Sora asked if he could install it but it turns out this gummi block comes in a set. Cid returned the gummi block and tells the gang to find the other one.

The outsiders enter the Accessory shop to see if they had new accessories in stock to help them along the journey but as they enter, they notice a small figure on the floor near the counter. Jiminy, caught sight of this, jumped on Sora's shoulder to get a better look only to find someone he recognises.

"Well, well as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy jumps off Sora to speak to him.

"Oh. Hi, Jiminy" The wooden boy said, looking up.

"_Don't be too excited, Pinocchio"_ Charlie thought.

The cricket asked the puppet why he was here in the first place only to have the little boy say that he was playing hide-and-seek. The cricket then started pacing while telling Pinocchio that he was stressed and worried about him but stopped half way; shocked to see Pinocchio had changed. For you see, Pinocchio's nose had magically grown longer.

"Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked sternly.

"Yes!" The puppet replied.

Jiminy then asked about the item that was sat in front of the wooden boy in which he replied; saying that it was a present. The cricket warned that if he was lying it would keep growing until you get caught, hence why his nose grew. But Pinocchio asked why wait for something when you can just take it? This shocked the cricket and told him that he needed advice from his conscience; basically him. When Pinocchio said that Jiminy is his conscience, magic surrounded his nose and in a puff of smoke, his nose shrunk.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" Jiminy reminded him.

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio asked.

Jiminy wondered if the toy maker was with Pinocchio but unfortunately he wasn't. The puppet then suggested they would find him but his conscience told him he couldn't since it was dangerous. He then told the puppet to wait in Traverse Town while him and the gang will look for him. Sora didn't know this was the plan and said to the cricket he could have asked the group first instead of volunteering them.

"Uh, where's Charlie?" Jiminy asked.

The group looked around the shop to find her gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Second District, Charlie sat on a roof which was two buildings away from the Gizmo shop. The window next to her would lead you to a platform to the Third District. As she sat on the tiles, she rested her arms on her knees. She couldn't stand hearing Jiminy go on about lying. She realised that now she is fully committed to the journey, she's going to keep lying to Sora, Donald and Goofy and it's going to kill her.

"I hate this…" She whispered.

"Charlie!"

She looked to her right to find the cheerful keyblade wielder waving at her. He jumped the gap between the two roofs and sat next to her. She turned forward and stared in the distance. Sora tilted his head to the side. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he was worried it would be one of those times where he would have to wait until she's ready.

"Charlie?"

"I'm not who you think I am." She sighed, not once looking at the teen beside her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are things you don't know about me and I'm worried if I do tell you, you guys will hate me."

"I don't think that's even possible, we all care about you and you're our friend, we would never treat you any different." Sora smiled.

"I hope you're right. Spike, you're so cheesy sometimes." She smiled and nudged his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile….

In the dark castle, echoes of metal clashing filled the old structure. Sparks filled the air like fireworks. Deep, masculine breaths showed passion in the combatants. Neither letting the other know when they were ready to give up until they realised that none of them were going to win easily. They lowered their weapons at the same time.

"Hey, you're getting much better. Soon you'll be as good as me." Riku cocked a smile.

"Well I've got something to fight for and I'm not letting her slip away from me." Ryan vowed.


	8. Man, It's Hot!

**Hey Guys! How you all doing? Sorry for the late update. I've been preparing for University interviews since I want to do film production. Welp, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my characters. **

* * *

The group met back in the First District and brought some more supplies before saying goodbye and headed back to the ship. According to the gummi ship mechanics; Chip and Dale, there was a tournament held in the Olympus Coliseum. So, because it was only a short journey, Charlie was allowed to drive the ship.

"See, Spike? Driving isn't _that_ hard! I haven't even crashed it yet!" Charlie smirked.

Sora huffed and soon they arrived at the coliseum. The gang were surprised; the place doesn't even look like they had a struggle against Cerberus in the first place. They headed into the Lobby.

They entered the Phil Cup and quickly made their way to the top with ease, even for Charlie. Phil was impressed that they've grown stronger for such a short time but the satyr warned that they've got a long way to go. Hercules knew that even though his coach won't show it, Phil is happy for the outsiders.

They returned to the ship and Charlie decided to lie down for a bit. Sora was shooting ships, Goofy on navigation and Donald was steering as per usual. While the spikey-haired teen remembered what Charlie had told him in Traverse Town, he still didn't understand what she really meant. However, he was happy that she opened up to him, even a _little_ bit.

"I wonder where Ryan is now?" She asked herself.

"Charlie, we're about to enter a worm hole, brace yourself!" Donald spoke through the speaker.

Before she could do anything, the ship rocked; causing the girl to fall off her bed and onto the floor quite painfully. She slowly stood up with the help of her bed and held her head in agony. She stumbled down the corridor to her friends. When she entered the bridge, Sora, Donald and Goofy all turned and gasped in shock. Glaring eyes stared into their souls through her bangs.

"Warn me earlier next time! I could have had a concussion or something!" Her shouts vibrated the walls.

The boys gulped in fear.

She sat in her seat and held her head while leaning on the arm rest until the pain subsided. Donald returned his gaze to the front and continued driving the ship to the next destination. Agrabah.

Just before they land…

Maleficent and Jafar were strolling down the sandy streets, surveying their surroundings.

"And the keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…" He replied.

A bright coloured parrot overheard and flew into the scene next to Jafar. The parrot squawked at the Royal Vizier that the parrot has been searching for a Jasmine all over the city but couldn't find her. In which Jafar stated that Jasmine is more trouble than she's worth.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent spoke.

Jafar had assured Maleficent that Agrabah has many holes for rats to hide in but he questioned the villainess why Jasmine was important in the first place. Surely finding the keyhole was enough?

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." She explained.

A group of a new type of Heartless appeared behind Jafar. He told the Bandits to find Princess Jasmine and bring her to him at once. Iago left with the Heartless to find her. Maleficent turned and warned Jafar to be careful and not steep in darkness for too long as the Heartless consume the careless.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar laughed.

In a watermelon stand behind Maleficent, a young woman dressed in royal blue Arabian clothing with expensive looking jewellery. She had just overheard the conversation and was worried for her life. She peeked out to see if it was safe and left, trying to find help.

The gang arrived and saw the new type of Heartless roaming the streets, including the Fat Bandit. They quickly disposed of them and decided to explore the sandy streets. Charlie realised that sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Man, its hot!" She stated.

"Not really." Sora replied.

"Well, aren't you from a tropical island? No wonder you're not boiling!" She said.

The group ventured into an alley. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Sora gasped. Charlie, Donald and Goofy turned and a young woman stepped out from behind the crates. She introduced herself as Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah and that her father is the sultan.

"But he has been disposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said sadly.

"Sounds like another guy whose power hungry." Charlie commented.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something- something he calls the 'keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." She replied.

"Yup, I knew he was power hungry." Charlie said while crossing her arms.

"Who helped you?" Sora asked the princess.

Jasmine told the outsiders of his name. She was hiding with him but Aladdin had to leave awhile ago to go do something. It was obvious that Jasmine cared about this Aladdin. Well, obvious to Charlie anyway, she didn't know if it was to Sora.

"Aladdin? Where might I find that street rat?" Jafar interrupted and everyone looked up.

"Oh sputnick…" Charlie muttered.

Jafar offered the princess to take her to more suitable company than the street rats in which he called the outsiders while Charlie objected. Sora told Jasmine to run and she didn't hesitate to oblige. Everyone summoned their weapons, ready to fight.

"Ah, the children who hold the key." Jafar said before summoning a group of Heartless.

The Heartless jump down from the ledge. The group quickly disposed of them with ease. Charlie asked where Jafar went but Goofy had replied that he must have gone after Princess Jasmine. Sora decided that they all should go find her. Problem was, where do they look first? The group decided to look from one end of the city to the other, however Charlie knew that they would have to go to Aladdin's home.

As they were travelling through the sandy city, it appeared that Sora, Donald and Goofy were getting fed up of Agrabah. They also started doubting themselves that they could find Princess Jasmine. Charlie stopped near the entrance to Aladdin's home. Donald noticed he couldn't hear the footprints behind him and turned to find Charlie looking up at a loft.

'Charlie, what's wrong?" Donald asked, causing Goofy and Sora to stop and turn to her.

"We haven't checked up there yet…" She replied, pointing to the loft.

"I guess we can look." Sora said.

The headed to the loft to find a cramped living space while a beautiful carpet trapped under a chest of draws. Sora moved the cest out of the way and the carpet stands on two tassels in front of the gang and bowed in gratitude before flying towards the desert.

The group begin to follow and fight the new types of Heartless called Bandits and Fat Bandits. Charlie grew agitated by the Fat Bandits when it shot fireballs at her. She then cartwheeled behind it and repeatedly attacked it.

"And stay dead!" She shouted.

They left the city to see sand, more sand and yes, even _more_ sand!

Suddenly the same carpet from before flew towards them and landed. The carpet motioned the group to follow them. At first the group was uncertain but Charlie just sat on the majestic carpet and waited for the others. The rug carried the outsiders over the vast sand to an area with a structure that looks like a tiger's head. There was a sandpit and a young man is falling deeper and deeper into the sand. Suddenly, a horde of Heartless appeared around the group.

The group had no other choice but to fight the Heartless. Charlie performed Slash and Dash to weaken most of the Heartless while Sora and Goofy finished them off. Charlie just wanted to finish these guys quick so Aladdin wouldn't be in deep trouble.

Aladdin had managed to free his hand and commanded 'Genie' to make all of the Heartless disappear. A puff of blue smoke escaped from the old, rusty lamp and a large, blue genie erupts from it with an ear-deafening yell.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!" The genie said.

The genie snaps his fingers and the Heartless vanished with ease. Carpet over hearing this, flies towards them. The group told Aladdin who they all are and the poor man said his thanks for their help.

"Aladdin, what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I mean yeah, it's not exactly the best spot for a leisurely walk." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." He replied then the carpet landed.

"I found that magic carpet. And this lamp." Aladdin added.

Aladdin showed the outsiders the lamp and was about to tell them it was to summon a genie. In which Genie interrupted and told the group that once you rub it you can have up until 3 wishes. Aladdin was the lucky one and can now have wishes and then disappears. Then Genie told them Aladdin had just used his first wish.

"And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was." Genie teleported to Sora.

The genie disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared by Aladdin's side and his tail turned into a microphone. Genie then asked his master what his second wish would be. Aladdin pondered in though and suggested that Genie make him a prince. With excitement, Genie listed necessities of being a prince: money, fame and royalty and servants.

"Just say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free." Genie joked before putting his arm around Aladdin.

"I'll even throw in a cappuccino." Genie continued.

"No thanks." Aladdin chuckled.

Charlie couldn't help but think that despite being trapped in the lamp for centuries, he is still a decent guy. She thought it would surely be lonely. But no, Genie is acting like him and Aladdin have been friends for years. Suddenly She snapped out of her thoughts when Aladdin told the blue genie to put his second wish on hold until they return to Agrabah.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked out of curiosity.

Aladdin explained like a teenaged boy talking about his crush. He said there was this princess in Jasmine who he'd fallen for yet he believes she wouldn't take an interest in him since he's poor. This princess is called Jasmine.

"Oh, That's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!" Sora remembered.

"What? Well, come on! Let's get going!" Aladdin ushered.

Everyone somehow managed to fit on the carpet and flew off over the vast desert. Genie commented about how lovely the outdoors, which Sora asked if Genie spends a lot of time outside. Genie explained that even though he has incredible power he is still trapped in the lamp. After three wishes he moves on.

"Say Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked.

"You'd do that?" Genie was shocked.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin smiled.

Charlie felt a little jealous. Aladdin can trust Genie so easily even though they only just met. She turned her gaze to Sora. If she told him everything now, He would never forgive her.

'_I wish I could tell you Sora…'_

They arrived back in Aladdin's place to think about how to get Princess Jasmine back and why she is in that situation in the first place. The gang told Aladdin that Jafar is after Jasmine and the Keyhole. This made Genie perk up.

"Keyhole eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before…"

"Really? Where?" Donald asked.

"Come on Genie! We really need to know where it is!" Charlie added.

"Now where was it? It's only been two-hundred years…" Genie tried to recall.

Sora interrupted and told the group they needed to stop Jafar before it's too late. They left Aladdin's home and searched the city for the villain. However, Charlie took lead and directed the group to the palace. She felt nervous about doing this at first, since she wasn't supposed to be leader and it was stepping out of her comfort zone. Eventually they made it to the palace.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." She apologised in sincerity.

Jafar had teased the poor man by telling him Jasmine was out of his league and told him to go home while he takes Jasmine to better company…

Aladdin whipped out the lamp and rubbed it; summoning Genie. Aladdin ordered Genie to help save Jasmine but when the genie picked the princess up, Iago, the parrot, had secretly stolen the lamp and gave it Jafar. Genie then dropped the princess into a pot before disappearing. That pot then appeared to be a Heartless.

"And now, I bid you farewell. Attack!" Jafar ordered the Heartless.

The group begin to attack the Pot Centipede. It wasn't difficult for Charlie just annoying. She felt bad for Aladdin though. He was fighting for his love and she's been taken away from him by another guy. Her cheeks began to glow pink as she thought about Ryan. Maybe he's fighting for her? A happy ending for them both perhaps?

"_Snap out of it Charlie! You need to help Aladdin!" _

Soon they defeated the Pot Centipede. As the Heartless disappeared, it dropped something shiny on the sand. Charlie went over and picked up the Ray of Light accessory before they all heard Jafar's evil laugh.

"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" Aladdin shouted.

Everyone ran across the city and found Carpet. They all hopped on and Carpet flew over the desert with ease. Charlie wasn't looking forward to this. She hated fighting the tiger head and then she's got to explore the Cave of Wonders without getting lost.

When they arrived, the tiger head appeared and had darkness swirl in its eyes while summoning Heartless. They split up and tried to fight the Bandits. This wasn't going anywhere and Charlie knew it.

"Spike, try and jump on the tiger's head and attack the eyes. I'll be nearby if you need healing. Donald, Goofy, attack the Heartless!" She ordered.

The boys nodded and obliged to their orders. Sora jumped on the head and attacked one eye at a time while dodging the lasers the tiger head shot. Charlie used Protect occasionally to avoid getting hit by both Bandits and the lasers.

Sora finished attacking the Tiger head and the Heatless ceased to appear. The tiger head opened its mouth wide to reveal an entrance to the cave. The group watched in awe as the atmosphere turned deadly serious. They started to move forward.

"Wait." Charlie spoke.

They all turned to her.

"I need to rest up. I've run out of magic." She explained.

Sora pulled out an Elixir from his pocket and chucked it to her and she drank it quickly. They entered the Cave of Wonders. The glow of candles and breaking rocks kept the group on guard. Sora was amazed on the size. They walked down the path but a boulder came rolling towards Charlie but noticed it too late and she fell into the dark abyss.

"GUUUYS!" She called.

_**Splash!**_

Charlie shot her head though the surface and looked up to see Sora and the others fall from above and joined her in the Dark Depths. Charlie swam out of the way so the others wouldn't fall into her.

"Sure, jump in guys, the water's great." She commented sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Aladdin asked her.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." She replied.

They continued to swim until they found an area with an out of placed pillar. They found a ledge in front of the pillar. They climbed out of the water and Charlie was exhausted. She was never good at swimming.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked the gang.

"Step aside boys. I've got this." She said.

She stepped forward to the ledge. She summoned her keyblade and aimed it at the pillar. She cast multiple fire spells at it until the weak layers of the pillar broke and fell.

"And that's how it's done." She smirked.

"Show off." Donald mumbled.

"I heard that."

Sora smiled. He never thought it was that easy with Charlie around. They made their way back to the higher levels of the cave. Along the top levels, Sora and Charlie found a few chests.

Meanwhile…

"My first wish, Genie! Show me the keyhole!" He demands as he holds the lamp.

Beside him was none other than Maleficent who watched Genie use his magic and the keyhole appeared at the back of the cave. Sora's group enters the chamber.

"That boy and girl again?" Maleficent asked.

"They're more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to those boys Riku and Ryan? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-"

Sora, Charlie and the group enter the scene and noticed the evil sorceress.

"Wait a second, are you Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"Sora! She's the enemy!" Charlie argued but Maleficent vanished.

Aladdin demanded that Jafar to let go of Jasmine. The villain refused and explained that she is a princess, one of seven that would open the door. Donald and Goofy were curious but Jafar ordered Genie to dispose of the outsiders and Aladdin as his second wish.

"Sorry Al, the one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie felt sad, betraying his friends.

As soon as the battle started, Charlie cartwheeled out the way and ran to Jafar. She jumped and preformed various aerial combos at the villain. However, as she began to land on her feet Jafar conjured electricity from his staff and attacked Charlie!

"Charlie!" Sora called.

She fell on her side not making a move. Sora ran over to her. He tried to shake her awake but still nothing. Sora's heartbeat quickened. This can't be happening! He placed his ear near her nose and mouth and felt a breath of warmth. He sighed in relief.

"Guys, cover me while I take Charlie somewhere safe!" Sora said.

He picked her up bridal style and grunted at how heavy she was. He looked around. He couldn't leave the chamber because Jafar had made a magical barrier so he has no choice but to put her with Princess Jasmine.

He gently placed her small form next to the princess before jumping back to the front. Before he jumped off the ledge in front of the keyhole, he looked back at the female keyblade wielder and then turned and narrowed his gaze at the Disney villain.

Jafar created an ice storm and Sora really wished Charlie would wake up and use protect like before but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The giant boulder-like ice shards hit the group but Donald healed everyone.

Genie kept attacking but it was nothing the group couldn't handle. Plus every time Genie managed to successfully attack the gang he would apologise and heal them after. After Aladdin and Sora repeatedly attack Jafar, the villain was defeated.

Aladdin and the gang attempt to run to Jasmine and Charlie but were interrupted before they could reach them. They turned to the centre of the chamber to find Jafar floating in mid-air.

"My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar demanded.

Genie covers his eyes and looks away, pointing his finger at Jafar and releasing as small amount of wish energy as possible. It strikes Jafar, who begins to glow and the floor crumbles beneath him, revealing a large pool of lava surrounding stone platforms. Jafar descends towards the pool and they stare down into the frightening, gaping maw.

Before they jump, Sora took one more look at Charlie with a saddened expression. He placed his hand her shoulder as she sleeps. Donald and Goofy shared the same expression but reassured Sora she will be fine. The male keyblade wielder nodded and they all jumped down.

When they landed on the stone platforms, Jafar erupted from the lava below with a menacing laugh. But this time, he was a red, all-powerful genie. Iago flies by them while carrying a coal coloured lamp.

"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin told the group.

"Iago! Keep the lamp away from them!" Jafar ordered his parrot.

So Genie Jafar began to hurdle giant boulders covered in lava at the group. At first, this was easy but the group didn't realise the platforms move! So while the group try to get the lamp, they have to dodge the boulders as well as jump onto the platforms. To top it off, it was boiling even for Sora and Aladdin.

Sora managed to get the lamp off the parrot and trapped Jafar in his lamp along with Iago. Jasmine hears this above but was startled by the footsteps behind her and suddenly she disappears. Another set of footsteps crept up on Charlie. The second figure caressingly strokes her cheek before disappearing.

The carpet flies down and picks up the boys and takes them to the keyhole. As they land, Charlie begins to wake. Aladdin begins to ask Charlie where Jasmine was but Charlie replied she didn't know. In fact, she didn't know how she ended up in front of the keyhole in the first place.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin panicked.

The keyhole glows and Sora and Charlie summon their keyblades and seal it. Charlie then felt cold, realising that her Blizzard spell had upgraded. Magic swirls around the keyhole and a curtain of gold sparkles covers it as it locks. Suddenly the cave begins to rumble.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy warned.

The gang stepped onto the carpet and pulled Aladdin on too as he called out for his lover. Carpet speeds out of the Cave of Wonders while dodging falling rubble. They fly over the sea of sand and return to Aladdin's house. The outsiders hung around Aladdin while Charlie sat on the wooden floor like a child, discussing what happened to Jasmine.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, Charlie, let's go find her." Aladdin suggested.

"Sorry. We can't take you with us." Sora said sadly.

"I wish it was that easy." Charlie added.

Aladdin asked why as he sat down while losing hope. Goofy wished that Aladdin would join them but both he and Donald explain that would be meddling with the affairs of the word. Sora then told the poor man that they'll find her and he promised this. Charlie then stood up and walked over to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, Jasmine hasn't left you. She's always with you just not physically right now." Charlie reassured.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie reminded.

"I… I wish…" Aladdin began.

Genie rolled up his imaginary sleeves. However, as promised Aladdin's final wish was to free Genie, much to his surprise. Magic swirled around Genie and his smoky tail splits into legs while his golden cuffs fall from his wrists and disappear.

"A deal's a deal Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Charlie find Jasmine."

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But… A favour, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give it a try." Genie said as he leps to Aladdin and places a hand around his shoulder.

"After all, we're pals, right Al?"

"Genie…" Aladdin smiles.

"Just leave it to me!" Aladdin just smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

Meanwhile…

In the dark chapel, Maleficent and Hades stand around a gloomy table while the God of the Underworld sighs as Maleficent faces away from them. Hades admitted that Jafar could have defeated the outsiders if certain _boys_ stuck around to help out. Hades then looked at both Ryan and Riku with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, we did our part. We brought the princess, didn't we?" Riku replied.

"But what about the girl? She was knocked out, you could have taken her." Hades looked at Ryan.

"No point. I know Charlie. She would find a way to escape and anyway, Sora would chase me down." Ryan crossed his arms.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

Hades tried to persuade the others her was calm but then motioned to Riku that they had a surprise. Riku was caught of guard but Maleficent reminded the boys that they had deal and revealed in an image of Kairi on the table. Maleficent told Riku to go to her while his vessel is waiting. A man walks out of the shadows wearing a pirate outfit.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you all doing this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're both like sons to me. I only want you both to be happy." She reached a hand to Riku but he knocks her hand away.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent reminded the boys.

Riku stared suspiciously at Maleficent before walking with the Pirate. However, Riku said that Ryan would be joining them soon after. The pirate then yelled at Ryan to hurry up.

"What about me? If I'm supposedly like a son to you, you shouldn't favour one of them." Ryan commented.

"Why of course, I was willing to give you power to control the Darkness later but since your power is already increasing at such a pace I shall grant you it now."

Maleficent then placed her hand over Ryan's heart. The dark power pulses throughout Ryan's body as a green aura surrounds his form. Ryan felt stronger. He needed this. He needs the power to protect Charlie.

"There, you can now prove you are more worthy of Charlie than that wretched boy." Maleficent told him.

Ryan said his thanks then ran after Riku and the Pirate.

Back in Agrabah…

Aladdin had given Sora a keychain that resembles Genie's lamp. Aladdin then asked Sora to find Jasmine as a last plea for help. Sora then joined the other outsiders and returned the ship.

"You got another keychain, Spike?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah… do you want one?" Sora asked.

"I'll have the Jungle King 'cause I bet that new one is stronger. And I'm more magic than anything." She replied.

Sora changed his keychain to Three Wishes and then chucked the Jungle King keychain to Charlie and she changed her Keyblade as well. Sora then rummaged through his pocket and found a missing page to a familiar storybook.

"Could this torn page be from Merlin's book?" He asked.

"Let's return to town and give it to him." Goofy suggested.

So that was the plan. It was Charlie's turn to shoot Heartless ships. But unfortunately there weren't many there. She thought that was the main reason Donald let her to shoot Heartless ships in the first place.

Sora on the other hand, watched Charlie. He was still trying to figure out what she had meant on the roof in Traverse Town. They're friends so why would she hide secrets from him. From all of them. What did she mean? She's not who they think she is? Sora asked himself.

"_There are things you don't know about me and if I do tell you, you guys will hate me."_

"_This better be a good secret Charlie. I don't like it when you distant yourself from us. From me."_ Sora thought to himself.


	9. In The Monster's Belly!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Excuse my language but SHIT GETS REAL in this chapter! I have to warn you there is OCx Sora mmment but not romantically for those who don't like that kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie and Ryan.**

* * *

The group landed in Traverse Town and headed into Merlin's study. Sora fished in his pockets for the torn page and placed it in the book. The page magically mended itself and a new area appeared. Sora analysed the area and it looked like a tall tree with buzzing bees surrounding it. With a nod, both teens entered the book together.

"Hello, i-is anyone there?" A tiny pig called out before walking out of a hollow log.

"Wh-wh-what am I to do? I'm all alone. Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It's me, Piglet."

'Piglet' turned around and gasped as two shadows crept over him. He turned to look up at Sora and Charlie who towered over him. Piglet ran behind the tall tree and hid between two bushes. Every now and then, he would peek out to see if the teens were still there.

"Poor little guy." Charlie said sadly.

"Let's see if we can speak to him without scaring him." Sora suggested.

The keyblade wielders crept around the tree as quietly as they could. When they made it to the bushes, Piglet peered out and saw the humans behind him. Terrified, Piglet had frozen in place!

"Oh dear! I was j-just… N-never mind! I'm sorry!" Piglet panicked as he shielded his eyes. Both teens knelt to the little pig's level.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you." She smiled softly.

"Don't be scared. You're looking for Pooh, right?" Sora asked.

"You know Pooh?" Piglet asked.

Sora and Charlie explained that they met Pooh on a log and that he was now looking for honey. Piglet sighed and told the teens that Piglet needs to find Pooh as he has something to give him. As if by queue, Pooh came strolling in and the little pig called out to him. Pooh being Pooh, had his sights on something delicious; the honey tree.

"Pooh!" Piglet called again.

"Hello Piglet. How have you been?" Pooh smiled.

"Oh, I-I'm so glad to see you. I thought you'd gone away. I brought wh-what asked for." Piglet then handed over a blue balloon.

Pooh then told his friend that he can finally have some honey. Piglet was curious and asked how. Pooh told Piglet that he will use the balloon to fly up the tree and grab some honey. But Piglet was worried and voiced his concern that if Pooh took the bee's honey they will get upset. The bear stared at the balloon, contemplating on a solution. Charlie knew what was going to happen next. Suddenly Pooh Bear had an idea! He waddled over to the keyblade wielders and asked to chase away the bees for him.

"Sure!" Sora said while Charlie reluctantly agreed.

"You know Spike, there is such thing as being 'too nice'."

Suddenly Owl flew down and gave the two a few pointers in helping Pooh to get his honey. Sora then lifted the bear into the air and both himself and Charlie began climbing on the branches and summoning their weapons.

As Pooh began floating up the tree, Charlie and Sora attacked the bees. Sora fell every now and then but Charlie covered him when the bees drew near. Sora managed to jump the branches to where Pooh was floating. After awhile, Pooh had eaten so much honey, he was feeling rather stuffed.

"It is rather funny what I will do for honey." Pooh Bear giggled.

* * *

Sora and Charlie received a summon gem and left 100 Acre Wood. The teens gave the summon gem to the Fairy Godmother and it was Bambi. The group say their thanks and headed back to the Gummiship.

"I'm starving." Charlie commented bluntly.

"I think I have some of the fruit from Deep Jungle if you want to try it?" Sora offered.

Charlie nodded and the male keyblade wielder tossed over the strange fruit. Charlie couldn't pinpoint what type of fruit it was but that didn't matter once she took a bite out of it.

"It's really sweet!" She smiled.

After Charlie's snack, they all sat down and set off to the next world. It was the same old except Sora was pilot and Charlie grew bored once again. She always hated these parts of the game. Her eyes widened. She remembered what world was next, if you can even call it a world. They will see Riku again. Maybe she will see Ryan again too?

Suddenly a giant grey mass was ahead of them. Sora asked what it was before it flew over the ship. Goofy then pointed out it was a giant whale. But it wasn't just an ordinary whale, it's Monstro, a gigantic whale that is known to swallow ships whole.

"Whoa! Sora, get us out of here!" Donald yelled.

But it was too late. Monstro turned around and opened its massive jaw and hurdled towards the ship. Everyone braced themselves as the whale swallowed them. That was the last thing Charlie remembered before falling unconscious.

* * *

"_It's been too long since I've seen you last Ryan."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I remember the day we first met."_

* * *

_It was ten years ago, a little girl dressed in a lilac summer dress who didn't have pigtails back then. She was walking with her parents to the local park. She kept darting her eyes around, looking for someone to play with. But they didn't even notice her._

"_Now Charlotte, you need to make friends your own age." Her mother smiled down at her._

"_But you and Daddy are my friends, why do I need more?" Little Charlotte asked._

"_Because one day, me and Daddy won't be able to catch up to you."_

_Charlotte's mother sat on a bench nearby. Charlotte walked through the park and searched for any playmate that would play. However some kids would just glare at her and she would back away._

"_Go away! No girls allowed!"_

"_Ew! Cuties!"_

"_You can't play big boy games!"_

_She wanted to cry. Her mother was counting on her to make new friends! But how can she when no one gives her a chance? She sat by the monkey bars and whimpered. Why won't anyone play with her? In all honesty, she never asked the girls. She didn't like playing dolls as she wanted to play with real people._

"_Hello."_

_Charlotte turned to see a young boy with sandy coloured hair and brown eyes. He had silly grin plastered on his face and wore a black t-shirt and green shorts. She wiped her eyes and stood up to talk to the boy._

"_Hi…" She greeted shyly._

"_You wanna play on the monkey bars?" He asked._

"_Aren't you worried about cuties? I am a girl you know…"_

"_Nope! If you go on my back you can reach the bars." He smiled._

"_Okay. My name is Charlotte, what's yours?"_

"_Charlotte? That's too long! I'll call you Charlie! My name is Ryan."_

_You mean so much to me Ryan. I wish it didn't change._

_Nine years on and it was Charlie's thirteenth birthday. By now, Charlie had made some other friends but Ryan had always been beside her. They are best friends after all. Charlie stood in front of a chocolate birthday cake and was surround by her friends and family. She blew out the candles and everyone clapped._

_It was time to open the presents. Charlie's parents gave her the new Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance game that she loves very much. She also received the occasional make up but what Ryan had given her was so special._

"_A locket? I love it!" She said._

"_Open it." He smiled._

"_It's a picture of us!" She smiled with glee._

"_So even if we're apart you won't forget about me if you look inside."_

"_I couldn't forget you even if I tried!" She joked._

* * *

Charlie woke up after hearing a familiar voice yelling for some reason. Sora also had woken up at the same time and saw items being thrown at them. She looked around to find herself inside Monstro. Her thoughts were interrupted as yet another item was thrown.

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled again.

"What's going on?"

Goofy asked the teens if they were okay. Sora then asked where the gang were but Goofy concluded the obvious saying that Monstro swallowed them. Another item flew down and bounced of Goofy's shield. Donald then saw that someone was looking through a chest on the ledge above.

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked.

"It's me." Pinocchio replied.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio….Pinocchio?!" Donald replied.

Jiminy then hopped onto Sora's shoulder and called out to the wooden puppet. However, either the puppet ignored him or didn't hear, Pinocchio jumped from the ledge and headed towards a wooden boat. They all began to head after Pinocchio but Charlie hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Haven't you noticed we're in Monstro's mouth? You're about to swim in _saliva_."

"Come on! Just think of it as water!" Donald squawked.

"But it's gross." She groaned.

Sora then walked behind her and pushed her into the saliva. She winced but Sora continued to drag her into the liquid. She put up a good fight but she gave up when she was deep within. So, without any other choice, Charlie decided to swim to the boat as well. As they made it to their destination, Pinocchio was apparently talking to an elderly man.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" The elderly man asked.

Pinocchio set down a green block down on the deck of the boat. The puppet tells the elderly man that with that block, they can escape Monstro. The two turn and see Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy climb up the side of the ship.

Sora asked the puppet how they ended up in a place like this but the elderly man was shocked to see that the group had been swallowed too. The elderly man introduced himself as Geppetto, who is apparently Pinocchio's father. Geppetto was separated from Pinocchio and had travelled all over to find him. And now the toy maker was happy that they are together again.

Pinocchio then saw someone in the shadows head further into the whale.

"Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?" Geppetto asks after he placed the gummiblock down.

Pinocchio wasn't there.

"Pinoccho? I warned him not to wander off here. He can be a naughty boy. Even so, he's very precious to me." Pinocchio's father said.

"I get it. He is your son. Guys we should go find him." Charlie suggested.

They jumped off the ship and headed towards deeper within the whale's body. Charlie remembered when she was little; she would wander off by herself. She would pretend to go on an adventure. Her father would worry and panic and when she returned, her father held her tightly. She chuckled at the memory. They entered an inner chamber to find Pinocchio.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora ushered the puppet.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully about you." Goofy said.

"Pinocchio, you don't want to get lost, do you?" Charlie asked.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said sternly before the group turned away.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games?"

"Come on Charlie! This is how we got ourselves in this mess in the first place!"

They turned around to see a familiar duo. Sora was happy to see Riku again but was confused what Ryan had said to Charlie and also what happened to Kairi. Charlie on the other hand was beyond overjoyed to see her crush. Riku then teased the keyblade wielders by asking them if they were too cool now that they wield keyblades.

Sora asked his childhood friend what he was doing here but Riku replied he was playing with Pinocchio. Sora grew annoyed, his main concern was Kairi! So he asked if his best friend had found her.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Charlie, come with us! We'll find a way out together!" Ryan smiled and offered his hand.

Charlie was going to reach for it but hesitated. Should she go? Maybe Ryan could tell her what's going on? But she couldn't betray Sora… and anyway, she still needs to know why she has the Keyblade G. However, before she made a decision, Ryan had grabbed her wrist and ran with Riku.

"Charlie! Come on guys!" Sora called.

* * *

Her mind was blank. Ryan still had a grip around her small wrist while Riku gripped Pinocchio's. She was supposed to be happy. She wasn't. Why wasn't she happy? This is what she wanted, right? Yet somehow, this felt wrong. She didn't know where she was going but in her heart, this didn't seem right. Had Ryan changed? They made it to a safe distance and the boys as well as Charlie regained their breaths.

"You guys stay here. I'll check if we lost them." Riku ordered before he left the chamber.

"Ryan what's going on?" Charlie asked but he just hugged her.

"I'm glad we're together again." He said.

"Me too." She returned the hug but something wasn't right…

"We'll find a way out through Kingdom Hearts." He said, causing he eyes to widen.

"What? Is that why you're with Riku? That's insane! You know what happens!" She yelled.

"Of course! And what about you and Sora? Do you have feelings for him?" He asked sternly.

"W-what's gotten into you? Sora likes Kairi! He's a friend!"

She was right; he has changed. She stepped back in fear. Pure anger filled his eyes. She needed to get out of here! She turned and ran. When she left the chamber, she carefully crept past Riku and continued her escape. She has to find Sora! A pang hit her heart. She felt heartbroken.

"Charlie!" Ryan called after her.

She continued on but saw Sora, Donald and Goofy run past down below. She was about to call out for them but she knew if she did, Ryan would know where she was. She was going to jump down the ledge to catch up but Heartless appeared. She summoned her weapon and hoped she was strong enough to fight them by herself.

* * *

When Sora and the gang entered the next chamber, Ryan caught sight of them. He smirked as he watched them below. Sora stopped and told the Disney characters to go ahead while he needed to figure out everything before charging in. This was the right moment to confront Sora, Ryan thought.

"You think you can protect her, huh?" Ryan asked the keyblade bearer.

"Where's Riku and Charlie?!" Sora asked.

"I'm not telling. Do you think she's actually your friend? I've seen her with you. Do you honestly think that she's always sarcastic and cocky?! That's a mask! You haven't seen her vulnerable side! I bet she hasn't told you everything about where she's from! She's hiding things from you and once she tells you, then and _only_ then can you consider yourselves as friends!"

"She'll tell me when she's ready!" Sora argued.

"Have you questioned your friendship at all? If you have, then you aren't friends!" Ryan then snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared.

Donald and Goofy heard Sora attack Heartless and returned. After the fight, Ryan was missing but Sora couldn't help but think what Ryan had said. He thought about the times they had fought side by side. He thought that he could always talk to her and was comfortable being around her. Was it really a lie?

"Hey!"

They all turned to Charlie as she ran to them. Sora feigned a smile but then realised her eyes were red. Had she been crying? Actually, how did she escape from Ryan? Goofy and Donald were happy to see their friend safe. If only they knew what Ryan had said…

"I finally found you." She feigned a smile.

Donald and Goofy started to head off but Sora only stood still with Charlie. He looked down in disbelief. Charlie called to him but it went ignored. His mind was too busy at the scene from before. Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt a small figure abruptly hold him. He looked to see it was Charlie!

"I'm sorry. It's just I never said thank you. You were always there when I needed it. So thank you, for being a good friend." She whispered.

He didn't know what to do! He's never hugged a girl before! And it was Charlie! She's never like this! It must be serious then…. Something must have happened. Maybe Ryan was wrong? Is this the vulnerable side to her? All he did was hug her back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He changed…. This wasn't supposed to happen…"

What did she mean? She wiped her eyes and separated herself from Sora and suggested they get going. Sora nodded but was concerned. If her sarcastic and cocky self was a mask to hide from the real her, then what is she really like? In all honesty, Sora liked the sarcasting Charlie he was friends with but now he wants to get to know the _real_ Charlie. They met up with Donald and Goofy and caught up with the two boys.

* * *

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realise what you're doing?" Sora asked his best friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku accused.

"I do." Sora replied.

"Charlie…" Ryan said sadly.

A scream echoed in everyone's ears. It belonged to Pinocchio. They all widened their eyes and tracked down the location of that voice. They all found themselves in the Bowels. In the centre, was Pinocchio _inside_ a Heartless. A Heartless called the Parasite Cage.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem. Let's do this!" Sora smiled.

"Let's fight. Side by side." Ryan smiled at Charlie.

"Show me what you've got!" Charlie smirked back at him.

"Get me out of here!" Pinocchio called out.

The Heartless swung its limbs while everyone attacked. Charlie conjured Blizzara spells while Riku and Sora would run behind it and attack its head. Ryan performed heavy blows every once in a while. Charlie then used Slash and Dash which impressed Ryan.

Soon the Heartless begins to lose balance and hangs from the ceiling. The Parasite Cage spits Pinocchio in a hole on the floor. Riku and Ryan jump in after the puppet. The water in Monstro's mouth decreases and Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy jump in as well. They somehow land back on the boat.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded.

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku replied while standing on a high ledge, holding Pinocchio.

"It's important. You wouldn't understand." Ryan added.

"He's no puppet! He is my little boy!" The toymaker argued.

Riku then explained that Pinocchio is unusual since not many puppets have hearts. Perhaps this puppet can help someone who lost theirs? Sora then asked if he was referring to Kairi. But the older friend just replied why does he care?

"Of course he cares about her! Stop being so selfish!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie!" Ryan glared.

"You're just a replacement of Kairi to Sora." Riku narrowed his eyes at her.

"Riku, she's much more than that." Ryan told him.

The two stubborn boys walk towards Monstro's throat. The gang uses the wooden rubble to climb to the throat. Along the way, Sora finds yet another summon gem and places it in his pocket. They enter the throat and make their way to the stomach. Riku sets down the puppet on one of the platforms as acid oozes in.

"Hey, let go of Pinocchio, Riku." Sora ordered while Pinocchio lays still.

"Ryan, stop behaving like this. It isn't like you." Charlie told him.

Riku then contemplated out loud. He contemplated that if a puppet lost his heart to the Heartless may in someway, help Kairi. Riku then offered that he and Sora should team up and help save Kairi together. Riku then begins to walk towards his best friend but stops. Sora had summoned his keyblade at Riku.

"Charlie, we can find a way out together…" Ryan said but she, too, summoned her weapon at her best friend.

"I can't, Ryan. I need to know why. Why do I have the Keyblade G? Why do I have these powers? I promised I would stay with these guys to the very end! I need to find answers." She replied.

"What? You'd rather fight us? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Heart, or no Heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora explained.

"Pinocchio is an innocent friend. I can't let you hurt him." Charlie added.

Jiminy then jumped off Sora's shoulder and ran over to Pinocchio's side. Riku asked in disbelief about Pinocchio having a conscience. Sora then explained that Riku might not hear it but to him, it's loud and clear. It's telling him that Riku and Ryan are on the wrong side.

"I wish it didn't end up like this…" Charlie muttered.

"Then you leave us no choice." Riku admitted.

Jiminy Cricket calls out Pinocchio's name and the puppet weakly confesses that he's not going to make it. But then Pinocchio's nose grew. The puppet perked up and realises that he's going to be okay. Jiminy jumps for joy while Sora looks back at the gang, relieved that Pinocchio is all right. Riku then looks at Ryan as if thinking about something but then looks up as the Parasite Cage falls from a hole in the ceiling. Riku and Ryan call upon a Corridor of Darkness and quickly escape from the scene. Pinocchio then flees the stomach to a safe place, leaving the outsiders to the Heartless.

* * *

The Parasite picks itself up using its arms and swings its massive body at the gang, dealing heavy damage to the crew. Donald used Thunder while Goofy charged at it. Sora performed multiple combos to it while Charlie suddenly felt the urge to hold her Keyblade up high. It began to charge then she aimed it at the Heartless. A bright laser of light shot out of the Keyblade G at the Heartless. It cost all of Charlie's MP but it was worth it since it caused the Heartless to fall unconscious.

"Whoa! What do you call that move, Charlie?" Goofy asked.

"Lux Ray!" Smiled.

Suddenly Donald was knocked out by the Parasite Cage! Sora used Cure and Donald was back on his feet again. Sora and Goofy then knocked the Heartless out again. Everyone physically and ruthlessly attacked the Heartless and it falls back. A glowing heart leaves its mouth and floats up. As the Parasite cage falls, acid is spilt everywhere.

"Run!" Donald shouted.

"Riku! Riku where are you?" Sora called out.

"Ryan!? Don't leave me!" Charlie cried out.

* * *

Both Riku and Ryan returned to the vessel. They stood in the Captain's Hold, staring at the lifeless body on the bed. They turned to Maleficent and Riku asked if Kairi is like a lifeless puppet now. She agreed and explained that her heart may have been taken by the Heartless. Riku grew worried and asked what he could do. Maleficent then explained that there are seven Princesses of Heart, gather them all will open a door to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom and that will be the most likely place that could help Kairi retrieve her heart. She then grants Riku the power to control the Heartless.

"What about me? Will me and Charlie find a way home there?" Ryan asked.

"I guarantee it." She replied.

Riku then gazed upon Kairi's small form. Ryan left him alone. Ryan had his own plans. Charlie refused to join him because of Sora. Maybe he should try a better way to separate them. Maybe then, he could persuade her. They could go on a journey together if that's what she wanted.

"We don't belong in this world, Charlie."

* * *

Monstro, disrupted by all this agitation, sneezes everyone out while the gang were in the Gummiship. Goofy worried about Geppetto and Pinocchio and wondered if they are okay. Donald said they probably landed safe somewhere to put Goofy's mind at ease but Sora's and Charlie's mind were elsewhere as they worried for their best friends.

"Maybe we should all go to bed?" Donald suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed into their respective rooms. Charlie just sat on her bed. She didn't care that she didn't get to record Monstro. She had another time for that. Her mind just kept returning to the thought of Ryan. He changed. The worst part was she actually _felt_ darkness within him. How she could do that, was beyond her. Maybe it was to do with why she was here? She changed into her pyjamas and tucked herself in her bed. She rested her hands on her stomach. She stared at the ceiling and hoped no,_ yearned_, that sleep would take her away from this mess.

* * *

**So guys I have a question: What would you call Charlie's and Sora's ship name? The best answer will be announced in the next chapter! I hope you like this one! Laters!**


	10. Honey Hunting & Swimming With the Fishes

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! It's a little longer this time. But anyway I have some news!**

**I have picked a name for the whole SoraxCharlie ship! And it is:**

**SorLie!**

**So the winners are:**

**Mimmy14**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark**

**(And a personal friend of mine) ANotSoDistantDream**

**Thanks to everyone for their suggestions!**

**Enjoy! (I only own my characters!)**

* * *

The next morning Sora and Charlie had left their rooms at the exact same time. They looked at each other from the doorway and it was like standing in front of a mirror. Messy hair and bags that sagged under their eyes. Neither of them didn't sleep last night. They dragged themselves to the kitchen.

The air was filled with the scent of pancakes while Goofy was at the stove. Donald already had his portion of pancakes for breakfast. The teens yawned in sync and sat at the table.

"Mornin' guys!" Goofy greeted.

Goofy placed a stack on each of Sora's and Charlie's plates and placed them in front of the keyblade wielders. Sora pushed the plate away and rested his chin on his elbow. Charlie looked down at the delicious breakfast in front of her. She stabbed the pancakes with her fork and forced the food in her mouth. She needed the energy, after all.

"Sora, you need to eat. Keep your strength up." Donald advised.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll sort it out." Charlie feigned a smile.

He nodded and then started to eat. Charlie was surprised that he believed that. Even she didn't believe a word she was saying. She was just glad that Sora was eating. Maybe if she kept telling herself it would be okay, she, too, would cheer up.

"So what's the plan, guys?" Charlie asked.

"Well I found another torn page in Monstro…" Sora muttered.

"Where'd you find that, Spike?"

His ears perked up when he heard his nickname. It seemed forever since the last time Charlie had called him that. Maybe she was starting to act herself again? Maybe he should try and cheer up as well. A small smile grew on his face which caused Charlie to smile too.

"It was when you ran off."

"Hey! I got kidnapped!" She argued.

"What about when you hugged me? You've turned soft!" He joked.

"Why you!"

Charlie then started to chase Sora around the kitchen. Donald and Goofy were relieved that they were themselves again. Charlie took a leap of faith and landed on Sora's back. She gave him a noogie while the male teen kept telling her to get off. After awhile, Everyone returned to their rooms and got changed. They return to the bridge and headed back to Traverse Town.

* * *

They entered the Magician's Study and Sora remembered about the summon gem he foun in Monstro's mouth. He gave the gem to the Fairy Godmother and she used her magic to revive Dumbo. Sora and Charlie then stepped into the book.

Sora and Charlie found themselves in a broad expanse of vegetables in front of a house on the other side of a bridge. A mailbox was placed by the door with the word 'RABBIT' written on the side. Sora, being curious as usual, Openthe mailbox and read a letter from Pooh. It said that he hopes that he hopes to find honey together soon. Sora then walks up to the door but stops when hearing a stern voice.

"Nobody's home! And I'm out of honey!"

"Rude much?" Charlie asked.

The teens walk to the back of the tree to find Piglet and Pooh staring into a hole in a burrow beneath a sign reading 'RABBIT'S HOUSE.' Piglet sees Sora and Charlie and tells them that Rabbit's house had returned. Unfortunately, Rabbit was apparently not home. Piglet told the teens that Pooh keeps calling and callind but the house says no one's there.

"Nobody's home?" Pooh asked the house.

"That's right, nobody!" A voice replied.

Sora raised an eyebrow and ushered Charlie to join him and check it out. They run around the house and entered through the door. On the outside, Pooh then asked who 'Nobody' was. The bear then started to climb through the hole. Pooh then asked 'Nobody' if they had seen Rabbit but the voice said no.

Inside the house, a yellow rabbit sighs as Pooh hops in while Piglet followed behind and fidgeted nervously. The rabbit fegned happiness that Pooh and Piglet arrived but turned curious as he noticed the Sora and Charlie.

"Are these new friends of yours P-Pooh, I'm sorry but I'm out of honey." The rabbit said.

But Pooh walked around and was sniffing the air.

"Sora, Charlie, do you smell honey?" Pooh asked.

While Sora continued to search, Charlie looked up to find the root of the tree act as supporting beams for Rabbit's house. And on the root was none other than a pot of honey. Charlie poked Sora on the shoulder and he turned to her. She pointed at the pot and he nodded. He positioned himself so Charlie can climb onto his back and grab the pot. When she got the pot down Rabbit acted surprised on how the pot was hidden up there in the first place.

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I'm quite hungry." The bear said.

Pooh then sat at the table and began to eat. Rabbit tried to object but Pooh just kept eating. And eating. And eating. In the end, Rabbit sighs in defeat, knowing that once Pooh gets a taste of honey, he has to eat it all. Feeling like their job was done, Sora and Charlie left the house and started to leave the grounds. However…

"H-help! Please help Pooh!"

The teens turn to find Piglet run up to them but he trips. Sora and Charlie follow Piglet back into the house and see that Pooh was stuck in a hole. Pooh then went on that he entered the house through the hole so he concluded that the hole must have shrunk. Charlie had to hold in a laugh at how naïve Pooh is. Sora and Charlie then ran around the outside to see the bear's head and arms sticking out. Pooh was worried about how he would eat honey if he were stuck. Rabbit sternly told Pooh that he wouldn't get any honey until he's free. Rabbit then ran inside, concerned that if Pooh doesn't slim down, his house would be plugged forever!

"Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the trick for slimming down Pooh!" Rabbit explained.

Rabbit turns towards the patch and shouts. He then runs off. Sora suggested going after Rabbit, which Charlie responded by rolling her eyes, then nodded. While she was reluctant, she was happy that this was distracting Sora from the whole Riku situation. When she thinks about it, this was distracting her from Ryan too.

The duo caught up with Rabbit to see a tiger jumping on Rabbit's garden. Rabbit was freaking out while the tiger continued jumping all over the place, including the bridge, causing it to be destroyed. Rabbit lowered his ears in deafeat. Charlie felt bad for Rabbit as she guessed he spent a lot of time and effort on his garden. The tiger then spots Sora and tackles him, knocking him over and uncurled his tail.

"Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR!" He introduced himself.

Tigger looks at both Charlie and Sora and states he hasn't seen them before. Pooh then told Tigger that he just bounced on of of his new friends Sora and the girl Charlie. Tigger then noticed how 'uncomfy' Pooh looks and asked if that was a new exercise. Tigger then leapt off Sora and the tten sttod up and brushed himself off.

"Wh-why do you like bouncing so much, Tigger? Sora asked.

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tigger's do best!" He explained.

Tigger told the group that his bouncing spot had disappeared and claimed that Rabbit's grounds are his new bouncing spot. The tiger then laughs and continues bouncing over to Rabbit's garden.

"Tigger's bouncing will ruin my vegetables! And if we don't give Pooh some carrot juice, he'll be stuck forever!" Rabbit worried.

He then turned to the teens. Charlie then muttered her traditional 'Sputnick' and it was her turn to sigh in defeat. She just can't get a break, can she? Why does she always get dragged into these kinds of situations? This game isn't about her. Why is she so involved with the story plot? Rabbit asked the teens to stop Tigger destroying his crops in which Sora immediately agreed.

Owl then came hovering down and explained that if Tigger bounces on the same carrot twice, the carrot wouldn't be usable for the carrot juice. Owl then flew off somewhere Charlie didn't know. Sora and Charlie then got into position. Tigger started bouncing on the garden. Sora defended the carrots quite well. Charlie guessed that racing against Riku all the time must have come in handy. Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't as speedy. Sadly, she couldn't save as many carrots. Fortunately, they had enough carrots to make the juice.

Rabbit said his thanks and told the teens to wait inside the house while he makes the juice. They obliged and entered the house. Later, Rabbit returned to the house and stated he gave Pooh the carrot top juice and all they need to do is push the bear out. Sora then stood a fair distance between himself and the hole. He ran up and slammed his body against the wall, making Pooh fly out and into a stack of honey pots. Piglet covered his eyes and Rabbit freaked out again. First his vegetables and now the honey pots. It just wasn't his day. Pooh sat up with a honey pot on his head.

"Oh, bother. Where am I? It's ever so dark in here. Well, it isn't so bad, I suppose. There is plenty of honey." Pooh said and the group laughed.

The keyblade wielders said their goodbyes and Charlie promised they'll see each other soon. They exited the book and met up with Donald and Goofy before leaving on the ship.

* * *

When they boarded the ship, Charlie thought it was a good time to record her journey so far. She smiled at the boys, letting them know she's fine before she entered her room. She remembered she didn't have time to record Monstro since, well… you get the idea. She placed camera on a desk, cleared her throat and press the record button.

"Hey, Ryan… I'm recording this after Monstro. You were there."

She kept looking down.

"So much has happened on that world. I'm worried about you, you know."

"_Just breathe."_ She thought.

"I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you either."

"_What else can I say?"_

"Oh! I met Winnie the Pooh and his friends! They're really fun. Piglet is so adorable." Smiled.

"_You're getting distracted."_

"Ryan, just let me do this, okay? I need to figure some stuff out. Give me a little time."

She smiled. And actually meant it this time.

"I miss you."

She then pressed the button again. She sighed heavily and opened her door. Only to find Sora fall in. She stood back as the spikey-haired teen looked up and smiled sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well,well, Spike! Who knew you were a Peeping Tom?" She continued to smirk.

"Wh-what? It's not like that!" He defended.

"Sure.." She poked out her tongue.

"I-I was worried!" He admitted.

"Aw! You're worried about little ol' me? I'm touched!"

"Well, yeah. You're one of my closest friends." His cheeks reddened.

He didn't know why, but it was difficult telling her that. Was it because it's Charlie? He didn't know. This surprised Charlie. She never thought Sora would tell her so soon! She smiled again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe." She winked before she left the room.

They both returned to the bridge. Sora was shooting ships, Donald was driving again and Goofy on navigation. Apparently there was another tournament; the Pegasus Cup. They quickly worked their way up the ranks and realised they were getting stronger.

The got back in the ship and headed to a new world. Everyone was in the same position as before leaving Charlie to her own amusement while everyone else were doing their own thing. To be honest, Charlie wasn't looking forward to the next world. She didn't know _what_ she'll turn into. As long as she's a mermaid, she'll be fine. And as she said that, Atlantica started to appear on the screen.

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald said.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora told him.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald smiled.

* * *

With a flash of light, the group descended into the waters. Sora was a type of merman with a dolphin tale, Donald was part octopus and Goofy was a sea turtle. Charlie didn't want to open her eyes. When she did, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a pink brassiere and had a crimson coloured mermaid tail. She couldn't help but blush, feeling like she was exposed to the boys.

The group attempted to swim in their new bodies. Charlie struggled greatly while Sora's, Donald's and Goofy's movements were getting smoother by the minute. Charlie then grabbed onto a boulder, sitting on the ocean floor. Sora noticed this and tried to offer assistance.

"Come on. Charlie. I'll help." He smiled.

"Uh… no, I'm good thanks." She hid behind the boulder.

She's never felt this embarrassed in her life! She was never really self-conscious before, but now, here she is covering her chest before anyone could poke fun at her. A blush appeared on her porcelain cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away from the boulder. She struggled and whined saying she 'liked the boulder' and that it was her 'friend'. Soon he successfully pulled her away from the boulder. When she was floating in front of him, she covered herself and looked away. Sora was confused. He raised an eyebrow at why she was acting so weird. Before he could say anything, another mermaid and small fish swim into the alcove with a red crab following behind.

"Come on, Sebastian!" The mermaid called.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" The crab replied.

'Sebastian' the crab, soon comes face to face with a glaring Donald and screams. He swims away frantically while Sora and Charlie paddles to them. Ariel had told Sebastian to relax and stated the outsiders don't look like 'one of them'. Sora laughs nervously and asks what they meant.

"They do seem… a little different. Where are you from?" She asks as she swims around them.

"We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters." Sora replied nervously.

Goofy found himself to be having a staring contest with the little fish known as Flounder. Sora continues to laugh nervously while Charlie couldn't bare to watch the awkward situation. To the group's surprise, Ariel believed them and asked Sebastian to teach the group how to swim the Atlantian way. He complained that King Triton would not approve of this but all Ariel did was roll her eyes and smile.

So Sora and Charlie play a simple game of tag with Flounder until they got the hang of swimming in their bodies. After a while, Charlie was getting used to and realised it wasn't as difficult as she first thought.

"Good job. Now let's move on to self-defence." Sebastian suggested.

"Sebastian!" Ariel called.

The little crab looks over to Ariel who was pointing towards a horde of Heartless swimming towards them. Sebastian quickly concluded the lesson and swam with Flounder to a hiding spot in a clamshell. Sora, Charlie and the gang quickly defeated the Sea Neon Heartless group. Sora then began to swim to the clamshell and opened it up.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel explained.

"Oh, no! Those monster might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian panicked.

Ariel suggested to return to the palace as soon as possible but Flounder reminded them that they could be attacked on the way there. They all looked at the outsiders and Charlie deadpanned. Ariel asked to escort them to the palace and told them that if they follow the trident markings on the coral walls, they wouldn't get lost.

They begin to follow the trident signs but encountered Heartless along the way. Charlie grunted in annoyance, as she always hated Atlantica. The main reason was that there is more Heartless here than anywhere else and that she's a mermaid.

* * *

They made their way to the palace and as they entered, bolts of lightning appeared behind them, finishing off the Heartless. Ariel called out to her father and smiled at him. The merman scolded Ariel, telling her it's dangerous out there with creatures lurking outside. Ariel looked down in guilt. The older merman stared at the outsiders.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." Sebastian announced.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel replied innocently.

Triton stated the group don't look familiar to them. Sora claimed that they are from an ocean far away. Goofy then admitted that they are searching for the Keyhole. Charlie face palmed. Triton was stunned from hearing such a thing. Ariel beamed with curiosity and asked what it is. Goofy was about to explain but was interrupted.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!" Triton said angrily.

Ariel argued but her father forbid her to leave the palace. She swims away with the outsiders following suit. Triton sighed and sat on his throne, contemplating whether or not he was being strict. He then admitted he was worried for her safety.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious this Keyhole." Sebastian replied.

Triton had told the crab that it doesn't concern him. The King asked Sebastian if he had anything to report. The crab responded that the Heartless were appearing from Ursula's grotto. Triton's suspicions were correct and he thought that exile from the palace would have taught her a lesson or two. Triton then reminded Sebastian that he was supposed to keep her out of danger. Yet he was here with the King.

* * *

Ariel lead Sora, Charlie. Donald and Goofy to the Undersea Valley. She then asked the gang to join her in her grotto. They obliged and followed her into her grotto. Apparently she wanted to show the group something. When they entered, the grotto had shelves filled of random objects from the human world. But at the end of the room, was a trident impression in the rock, glistening at them.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel explained.

"That's a pretty unique collection." Charlie complimented.

"Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to se other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora admitted.

"Used to?" Ariel asked curiously.

"I mean… I still do."

"You wouldn't regret it, Ariel. Trust me." Charlie smiled.

Ariel then suggested to find the Keyhole but Sora was worried and said her father wouldn't like it. Ariel argued that her father treats her like a little girl and that he doesn't let her do anything. Meanwhile, Sebastian hears this from behind a rock with a sad look on his face. The group the decide to speak to Flounder and the little fish tells them about a big fish that can swim against the current and if you grab onto it, it may take you somewhere. The gang then leave the grotto. Suddenly two eels, each having a golden eye, come out of hiding and grin maliciously. In Ursula's lair, the Sea Witch herself gazes into her cauldron at an image of Sora, Charlie and Ariel as she laughed.

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my ld friend… Your day is coming." An evil smile grew on her face as she cackled.

* * *

The gang swim to the Calm Depths and see a dolphin swimming in the distance. They all concluded this was what Flounder was talking about. Even though, dolphins are mammals and not fish but Charlie brushed it off. They swam up to the dolphin but a group of Heartless appeared, causing the mammal to flee. They quickly disposed the Heartless and the dolphin returned.

They all in some way grabbed the dolphin. Sora grabbed the dorsal fin, Charlie grabbed the fin on its side while Ariel grabbed the other one. Goofy held onto Charlie and Donald held onto Ariel.

The dolphin helped the gang to swim against the current into a new area. In the middle of the area was a giant sunken ship. They entered the ship to search. Meanwhile, something was swimming above and is aware of the company. They reach the Stateroom, a giant shark crashes through the window and attempts to bite the group. Fortunately, the shark missed and retreated back out since it was too large to fit through. The opened a treasure chest to find a crystal in a shape of a trident.

"Hmm. Its shape reminds me of something." Ariel stated.

"Well let's check it out." Charlie responded.

They left the ship only to find that very same shark waiting for them. Sora and Charlie summoned their weapons. They began to attack it. When the shark was about to bite Charlie, she swam up and twirled, making her a make-shift torpedo and swam back and down readying herself for her attack. She than swam up from below and performed an uppercut; finishing it off for now.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Ariel complimented.

"How did you do that, Charlie?" Sora asked.

"I adapted." She smiled.

* * *

They continue their way back, following Ariel's lead. She returned them to her grotto and placed the trident in the impression at the back. King Triton arrived and scolded Ariel for leaving the Palace. He sees the crystal trident and anger rises within him. His trident glowed and Ariel tried to stop him. However, bolts of lightning destroyed the crystal and Ariel left the grotto feeling hurt and betrayed by her father.

"Young man and young lady, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?" Triton interrogated.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"How'd you know?" Charlie asked while glaring defiantly at the King.

"Then you must be the key bearers." Triton stated.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail."

"Aww…" Sora looked down in defeat.

"As the key bearers, you both must already know… One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that, but…" Sora began.

"We're not trying to meddle; we're trying to save it!" Charlie explained.

"You both have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton said, ignoring Charlie's comment.

"Aw, Sora and Charlie aren't like that." Goofy defended.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for the both of you and your keys." The King threatened.

King Triton leaves and Sora summons and stares at his Keyblade sadly. Charlie looked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. She told him to not believe any rumours and that they are saving everyone. He looked at her and she smiled; letting him know its okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariel is in the Undersea Garden where she is crying to herself. The eels known as Flotsam and Jetsam, swim in circles around the mermaid and pretended to feel pity for the poor girl. They mention that a certain _someone_ could help her but when she asked who he eels responded with the name 'Ursula' and as if by queue, in a flourish of ink, Ursula herself appeared.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula smiled at Ariel.

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if-"

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursula told the little mermaid.

"What?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

It all makes sense now! The way they couldn't swim properly, those mysterious weapons Sora and Charlie have… why didn't she see it sooner?! Ursula than crept closer and told Ariel that they had special help from those mysterious keys. Ariel stared at the ocean floor in sadness. The sea witch told Ariel to cheer up as she has something special too.

"Now listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing… I can get you to these other worlds you long for." Ursula explained.

Ariel obliged and led the sea witch to the palace. She enters the throne room and checks if there was anyone around. There wasn't and she turned to see Ursula behind her. Ursula sees the trident floating behind the throne and smiles. She snatches it and laughs evilly.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ursula thanked Ariel.

King Triton appeared beside his daughter looking rather weak. Ariel cried out that this isn't what she wanted but Ursula reminded that she thought Ariel didn't want to listen to her daddy's orders. The sea witch then remembered the deal and told the little mermaid that she'll take a one-way trip to the dark world of the Heartless. Suddenly Ursula's eels appeared telling her they couldn't find the Keyhole. She then spots the outsiders drawing near.

"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late!" Ursula then vanished.

"Come back here you old hag!" Charlie shouted.

"Daddy!" Ariel called, turning to her father.

"The trident… We must get it back." Triton says feebly.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora ushered.

"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel insisted and Sora nodded.

"The more the merrier." Charlie smiled.

Sora couldn't help but realise that it was comforting when Charlie was around. She would always smile even when it was tough on her. Just like this morning; even though she was having problems with Ryan, she still made sure to cheer him up as well.

Sebastian told the group that he was joining the group as well. Triton advised that Ursula draws her power from her cauldron and to defeat her, they would need to use magic.

"Well, it looks like it's mine and Donald's turn to shine!" Charlie boasted.

* * *

They all headed into the Sunken Ship area. The searched the area to find a large boulder. Behind the large boulder was a stone embedded into the wall. None of them could reach it except for Sebastian. He made his way in between the wall and the boulder and pressed against the stone. They enter the Den of Tides and made their way to Ursula's lair. But what they saw was terrifying. They saw shrivelled up mer-people on the floor.

"Wh-what happened to them?" Charlie asked.

"Ursula…" Sebastian replied.

"This is terrible!" Donald said.

They entered her den and Donald and Sebastian ordered her to come out. Ursula crawled herself out of her shell, scowling at them; scaring Donald and Sebastian in the process. She tosses a potion into her cauldron, which then starts to glow. This starts the battle between them.

Sora, Ariel and Goofy begin to take out Flotsam and Jetsam while Charlie and Donald attack the cauldron with their magic. After a few Blizzara spells, the cauldron ignited and a burst of magic spilled out in all directions, hitting Ursula and causing her to fall unconscious. It was then the time for the heavy hitters, Sora, Ariel and Goofy, to strike the sea witch.

Ursula regains consciousness and she heals her two eels and they return to the fight. Charlie was glad that she has more manna than Sora as she remembered she had to bring Elixirs and Ethers, as Sora's magic would run out. She used her magic again causing the cauldron to explode and magic had hit Ursula again. They finished up the fight relatively quick but Charlie knew it wasn't over yet.

"No… Impossible!" Ursula cried out. She then saw the eels disintegrate to her horror.

"You'll pay for this!" She then swims away in a fury.

"Let's go. We must get the trident back." Ariel said.

* * *

Ariel then taught Sora and Charlie how to perform a mermaid kick. They then reached Ursula in the Open Ocean. She claimed that she now rules the seas and she brandishes the trident and spins upwards. A wave of ink and darkness emanates from below and she begins to grow to an immense size. A crown appears on her head and she towers over them.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

Everyone scrambled away from the giant, crushing tentacles. When they got far away from Ursula, she blew giant bubbles at the group. Fortunately they missed. Ariel and Donald had somehow managed to get close enough to attack the sea witch. Charlie then realised that if Sora and her distract Ursula, the others can attack her. She poked at Sora, while swimming side by side. She points at the others and he nods.

However, Ursula used the trident to attack the group via energy beams! Charlie was zapped but quickly shook it off. The attack cost a lot of Ursula's energy as she is now panting for her breath to return to normal. Sora and Charlie swooped in for a few hits at Ursula's head.

The sea witch regains her strength and clutches on to the trident. She readied herself then breathed in a long breath, Charlie saw this and pushed Sora out of the way before he was caught in a whirlpool. But now Charlie was caught instead! She tried all her might to swim away.

"Charlie!" Donald called.

"I'm fine!"

Luckily for her, she escaped before Ursula attempted to bite her. Charlie swam back to Sora and he met his sad gaze against hers. Before he could apologise, Charlie just grabbed his wrist and continued swimming. Sora didn't understand. He was always getting in the way and yet she would push him away and get hurt instead of him. And she doesn't even blame him!

"I'm not mad at you." She told him without looking at him.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because, that's what friends do for each other, Spike." She turned and smiled at him.

Ursula holds the trident up high again and unleashes lightning bolts, almost knocking everyone out. Charlie had casted Protect just in time and began healing the party. She then realised, she's out of magic!

Ursula was getting tired and the group knew that. As Ariel, Donald and now Goofy started to attack while the Keyblade wielders distract her. Maybe a finisher attack would end it all. She told Sra next time Ursula tries to bite them, use the torpedo attack that Charlie herself had performed earlier. He nodded and they waited for the right moment.

The sea witch began to breathe in and Sora and Charlie spiralled into a torpedo with their Keyblades ready. Then they slashed at her neck. Ursula tried to scream, holding her hands to her throat as the water around her crackles with energy. She begins flailing and disappears in a flurry of darkness, leaving only the trident floating in a beam of light.

* * *

The group return to the palace and into the Throne Room and speak to King Triton. Ariel apologised to her father. Sora then asked the King to not be angry with his daughter. But Triton said that it was his fault because he didn't allow Ariel to follow her heart. When he saw the crystal, he lost his temper and destroyed it.

"Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?" Goofy asked.

"The crystal held power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton explained.

"Daddy…"

"Key bearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora replied.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! " Charlie commented while Sora held her back.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto."

"Really… Sora, Charlie, let's go." Goofy suggested.

* * *

They returned to Ariel's Grotto and Charlie was glad as soon they could leave this world. In all honesty, she likes Ariel. She admires that she tries to follow her heart despite her father stopping her. Sora and Charlie summon their Keyblades and aim them at the Keyhole. They seal the Keyhole and Ariel floats over to them.

"Tell me, Sora, Charlie. Your worlds. What are they like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, about that… Sorry for lying to you." Sora apologised.

"We didn't want to. It's just, we had to." Charlie explained.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can,too." Ariel smiles as she swims upwards in a spiral while looking towards the surface.

"You should travel with friends. It's much more fun that way." Charlie smiled.

"So many places I want to see… I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it." Ariel said dreamily.

"Well, if you find it, do me a favour and leave me out of it." Sebastian sighed.

Ariel gave Sora the Crabclaw keychain and he gave it to Charlie. He said it was more magic related and that was her strength. She quickly changed her key chains and asked Ariel to see if there are any 'thingamabobs' that she didn't want. Ariel guided the female Keyblade wielder to a treasure chest on one of the shelves. Charlie opened it to reveal a hidden Torn Page. Charlie didn't understand how the ink on the page didn't blur in the water but she just concluded it was a charm.

"Hey guys! I've got another Torn Page!" She told the outsiders.

"Great!" Sora replied.

* * *

The returned to the ship and Charlie squeezed the salt water from her pigtails before returning to her room to vlog about her time in Atlantica. Sora watched her leave and couldn't help but smile. He noticed that Charlie was acting much nicer now and is glad that she's changed for the better as well as trusting him a bit more.

Meanwhile, in Charlie's room, She was glad her clothes were dry and so was her camera. She placed the device on her desk and gathered her thoughts. She doesn't know whether she should be happy, sad or angry since the events in Monstro. She took a deep breath and pressed the record button.

"Hey, Ryan. I went to Atlantica today. You know how I feel about Atlantica… But anyway, I was turned into a mermaid. It was kinda embarrassing since I looked at Ariel and looked at myself. Stupid puberty hasn't kicked in yet. But it wasn't too bad. Well, it should all end soon. We'll go home together."

She smiled at the camera before stopping the recording session. Heaved a heavy sigh and left her room. She entered the bridge and smiled at the boys. Why was she being so nice? She then gave Sora a noogie to make everything normal again. He didn't like it but that's how it should be. She prefers teasing Sora and being nice all the time.

"I think my magic is as good as Donald's now. Even better than Charlie's!" Sora smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Charlie responded.

"No way! Why don't you go see Merlin? Work more on your magic." Goofy suggested.

"_The stronger I become, my ability to save Ryan becomes greater." _Charlie smiled as she thought.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! I'm not gonna lie, I hate Atlantica. You have to fight as a merman and I swear there is more Heartless in that world than any others! And in the second game there's singing! **

**Anyway! I have a question for you:**

**Which would you prefer, SoKai (SoraxKairi) or SorLie (SoraxCharlie)?**

**Now I'm not promising anything but I just want to see your opinions.**

**See you in the next chapter! :D**


	11. Too Spooky For Me!

**Hey guys! So it's half term! I have a week long break for writing time! Yay! Anyway, I've noticed how close we're getting to the end, and no, I don't like it at all. BUT! I mean like a BIG butt! Like Ursula's size butt! (If she has one!) XD If you don't know, this will be a series! I just love how Charlie has developed and I also love the fact you love this fic so much! And that you like SoLie so much! So thank you! Anyway..**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark To answer your question, Charlie doesn't like Atlantica because she didn't like fighting as part fish. She's also self-conscious as like most girls are at that age. (I was). But thanks for asking! Anyway this gave me an idea...**

**I introduce you to FACTS OF THE CHAPTER! So here I'll give you a couple of facts about the story, Charlie, Ryan and how I came up with this idea. So in this chapter I'll give you five facts to get started.**

**1) Charlie IS NOT a self- insert. I'm rather different to Charlie. She's rather tomboyish and I'm much more girly than her.**

**2) If you haven't have guessed, Charlie's favourite colour is purple!**

**3) The Sputnick, gimmick was to censor bad language so young readers can read it without swear words. I know it wouldn't stop it but I acually want it to be PG. Also while Sputnick is used negativity, it's to reflect how Charlie thinks of science. She hates it.**

**4) Charlie's real name is the same name of a close friend of mine. Even though my friend Charlotte is nothing like her, I picked Charlie to add the tomboy personality.**

**5) Charlie and her mother are quite close but I based this sort of relationship between me and my sister. My mother wasn't really around while I was young because she's working all the time. So my sister looked after me and taught me about growing up and stuff.**

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that. Anyway back to the chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

They arrived back in Traverse Town and headed back to Merlin's Study. The group speak to Merlin and asked if Sora and Charlie could practice their magic, Merlin was delighted and escorted them to an area where there isn't anyone around to get in the way. When the training session started, Merlin conjured up flying furniture as targets. The teens fired different offensive magic spells at the furniture. The Keyblade wielders surprised themselves as they noticed they have improved their magic by an incredible amount. Soon they finished their session and returned to the others.

"You're making excellent progress. Here's something for your efforts." Merlin complimented.

Merlin gave the two a key chain and Sora added it to their collection. They trekked to Pooh's book and inserted the new page. Sora and Charlie enter 100 Acre Wood and found a new area available to them. They stepped foot into an area that had a swing hanging from a stout tree on a hill which overlooks a river. The teens then see Pooh and Piglet standing on a bridge gazing upon the waters below.

"Look, Pooh. Something is floating this way." Piglet pointed out.

"I think you're right, Piglet. What could it be?"

A gray donkey floats slowly along the current of the river. A sad expression plastered his face. Pooh realised it was Eeyore! Pooh said a kind hello to him and the little donkey asked the bear to pull him out. Eeyore drifts under the bridge and Sora told Charlie he'll fish him out. Sora quickly and gently grabbed Eeyore and placed him on the bank. Charlie joined him along with Pooh and Piglet.

"Thank you, Pooh. Thank you, other yous. You know, floating along out there, it seemed like something was missing… and is still missing." The donkey thanked and Piglet ran behind him.

"Why, Eeyore's tail is gone! Is that's what missing?"

Eeyore looked behind and confirmed it. He claimed that it wasn't much of a tail but he was attached t it. Pooh then asked Sora and Charlie if they all should look for it. Owl then turned up and asked the group if they had lost something. Sora then had a bright idea and asked Owl to fly up high to see if he can find Eeyore's tail. Unfortunately, Owl's eyes aren't as good as they used to be. Fortunately, Owl suggested taking Pooh to the swing on the hill. While Sora and Charlie are too big for the swing, Pooh would fit better.

* * *

Owl flew away and the teens lead Pooh up the hill. Owl then perched himself on a branch above and Pooh steadily sat on the swing. Charlie decided to sit by the bottom of the tree and thought it was best that Sora would help out by himself. Sora stood behind the swing, Owl demonstrated how to push the swing and if Sora timed it right, Pooh could swing higher. Sora then began to push.

"Aren't you going to help?" Sora asked.

"Nope. You seem to have things covered." A smug grew on Charlie's face.

Sora couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Now he knew how Riku and Kairi felt when he took a nap while his best friends were working on the raft. He continued to watch Charlie leaning back on the tree while her hands were behind her head.

"Uh, Spike? You're pushing too hard. If you keep doing that Pooh is gonna fall off the…"

_**Crash!**_

"Swing…"

The teens winced at the sound and opened their eyes to see Pooh landing in front of Rabbit and crashed onto a house made of sticks, knocking Eeyore over. Pooh stood up and Eeyore caught a glimpse of something under the sticks. The teens run and jump off the hill to catch up with Pooh and the gang.

"Hm? That looks familiar…" Eeyore said.

Sora takes Eeyore's tail and repins it on him. Pooh asked how it was looking when Sora finished placing thee tail on the donkey. Eeyore swings his tail and said his thanks to everyone. Then Pooh said out loud that he wished that they all could put the 100 Acre Wood back together the way it was as well.

"We will, Pooh. I promise." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, Charlie." The bear replied.

The teens left the hill and returned to Pooh's house. The bear was sitting on a log in front of his house. The little bear was shivering and believes that being on the swing for too long made him cold. Sora ignited a pile of sticks and lit them on fire. Pooh then extended his arms and greeted the warm like an old friend. The bear said thank you to the teens and gave them a Mythril stone. Sora and Charlie waved goodbye and left the storybook.

* * *

Sora and Charlie met up with Donald and Goofy and returned to the ship. Charlie was really excited and couldn't wait for the next world. She really wanted to know what Donald would turn her into. Maybe a ghost? Or a zombie? She didn't care the fact that Donald was driving instead of her.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Goofy asked.

"I'm great!"

* * *

They landed in Halloween Town. It was obvious that this world would have a major spooky factor as a lifestyle. Goofy appears to be in a sort of Frankenstein's Monster version of himself, Donald is a mummy but with his stomach missing from bandages and his belly is invisible. Sora was a vampire with a pumpkin mask nearly covering his eye and finally Charlie was in a mauve coloured witch's dress that has ripped sleeves, black fish-net tights, black Mary-Jane's and a hair band with a small purple witch's hat sitting on the band on the left side of her head. Her skin also turned into a more grey tone.

"This is sure a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too!" Goofy said.

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. I they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald smiled.

"You think so?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno. I think I look rather cute! What do you think, Spike?" Charlie spun around to look at herself.

"Uh…" Sora gulped.

What was he supposed to say? His cheeks started to tint crimson and he turned away slightly. If he said no, he would expect another noogie but if he said yes, then she may get the wrong idea.

"Well, I think you fit right in." Sora replied sheepishly.

Before she could think about his answer, Sora ran off into the Town Square. Luckily for him, Charlie didn't think much of the answer as when she caught up with him, they just stared at the scene in front of them. This world screamed eeriness around them. Suddenly and explosion happened in a building nearby and a horde of a new type of Heartless appeared. This new type was called a Search Ghost. Sora started attacking but the creatures didn't retaliate.

"Uh… guys?" Charlie grabbed everyone's attention.

"They aren't hurting us…" Charlie then poked them.

Sora then poked the Heartless just to confirm what Charlie said was true, He wasn't complaining but he was curious to find out what is going on. He suggested to the group to check to see if the explosion had anything to do with it. Just as they headed up the stairs to the laboratory, a voice from a man in a suit and a tall top hat began speaking in a megaphone.

"And now, allow me to introduce…" The man began.

Apparently this man had a second face…

"The master of terror… the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!"

In front of the fountain in the centre of the Town Square were the Search Ghosts. They waved their hands and a tall, thin figure emerged from the green liquid, was wearing a black suit with white pin-stripes and has long, bony fingers. His head was nothing but a skull and in his eye sockets was an empty, black abyss. He strikes a pose and smiles and the man from before runs over to him.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" The man congratulated the skeleton, known as Jack.

"Thank you, Thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough." Jack said.

"I want to strike bone-chilling terror!" Jack then performed yet another pose.

Jack told the man, the Mayor, that he will seek help from the doctor. The Mayor then claimed that he will see the decorations. The Mayor was so excited that he first traveled the wrong direction and had to turn around. Sora and the gang followed Jack into the lab of Doctor Finkelstein. They enter the lab to find the doctor examining a Search Ghost on the table in the comfort of his wheelchair. The machines connecting to the wall begin to spark and hiss.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" The doctor disregarded the comment.

"Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked after searching through a book.

The doctor said yes, claiming a heart isn't all that complicated. He traveled to the end of the table before he got to work. Jack read out that they need a container with a lock. Doctor Finkelstein pulls out a human heart shaped container with a keyhole in it.

"We need the key to this thing first!" The doctor threw it on the table.

"You're really going to help them?" Donald asked Sora.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora replied.

"Not really." Donald said and Charlie knocked on the male Keblade wielder's head.

"Hello? Is Sora in there? The Heartless are trying to hurt us! You muppet." Charlie reminded.

Sora ignored her and she rolled her eyes at him. The male teen summoned his weapon and unlocked the container, much to Jack's surprise. The king of nightmares asked who they all are and the outsiders introduced themselves. Jack said his thanks and told Sora he would like him to be a part of this year's Halloween. Sora asked about the Heartless and Jack informed the group that the creatures had only just appeared and he wanted them to dance but they couldn't get it right. Now that the container's unlocked, they can continue. Jack then read out the ingredients for a heart: pulse which was a frog and different types of emotions. Terror, which they use a spider, fear, the doctor drags his hand down a glass pane, hope and despair, using two snakes about to eat each other, and after mixing all the ingredients together, Doctor Finkelstein pulls the lever. The machine sparks to life. Electricity engulfs the Heartless, who suddenly sits up with its arms stretched in front, only to fall limp after.

"It failed!" The doctor cried and Jack looks disappointed.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding more memory." Doctor Finkelstein suggested and opens his skull cap and scratches his brain.

"_Ew."_ Charlie thought.

The doctor calls out for a Sally but with no response, he admitted he didn't know why he created her. He slams his fists on the arms of his wheelchair and closes his skull. He whirls to the group and explains to them that Sally has the memory they need and asks Jack if he could find her.

"No problem. Sora, Charlie, would you like to come along?" Jack asked the teens.

"Sure." Sora immediately accepted.

"I guess I would like to see how it turns out." Charlie replied.

Before they left the laboratory, Charlie turned to face the lifeless Heartless. She then turned to see the doctor at his desk. She shook her head. There is more to a heart than negative emotions. There's happiness, curiosity and love. Her heart ached at that word. She can feel the distance ripping Ryan and herself apart. She wished things weren't like this.

"Charlie, you comin'?" Goofy asked.

"I'll be right there! Just got a little side tracked!"

* * *

She left the lab and joined the others. Sora tilted his head to the side and wondered if she was okay. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie feigned a smile at him, hoping he believed it. The group then see the Mayor at the bottom of the stairs with his unhappy face on. They wondered what was wrong.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" The mayor panicked.

"Hmm… maybe out experiment may have triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack assured.

Donald taps his foot as the outsiders stared at Jack. Charlie then regretted to agree to help him. She should have known this, but she concluded she got distracted by the way these people think of what a heart is. They enter Guillotine Plaza and defeated the rogue Heartless. They then started to search the Graveyard. Only to find more Heartless. Out of nowhere, a ghostly dog that has a glowing pumpkin for a nose, flies out of his doghouse grave, greeting Jack with excitement.

"Zero! Have you seen Sally?" Jack asked.

Zero flies over to a gravestone, startling someone behind it. A rag doll with stitches and long hair stands up and steps out, looking over at them. She asks Jack if something is wrong but the skeleton says no and gleefully tells her that this will be the best Halloween ever and to make that happen, is that he needs her memory. Sora was quite curious on how they would acquire someone's memory and just watched the scene before him.

"Memory"? You mean this?" She suggested as she displayed withered flowers.

Sally give the Forget-Me-Not flowers to Jack but warns him that she has a bad feeling about what they are planning. Jack kindly ignored her warnings and excitedly tells how the Heartless will dance just as he envisioned and that Sally will love it.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If only Jack would reconsider… I'm happy if he's happy, but I'm just worried about him. I'm worried about him because I… well, I just am. Jack, why not have these kids star in the festival instead? They both look rather frightful. And funny, too. They'd be better than the Heartless." Worry filled Sally's heart.

They all left the Graveyard, including Sally. At the end of the Graveyard, stood a coffin. Laughter erupts before the lid slides open with three youngsters jumping out as they call out their names. Lock was the devil, Shock a witch and finally Barrel is a skeleton. They huddle together and recall that Jack is making a heart. They laugh and decide to inform this 'Oogie'. Sora and company return to the lab with flowers in hand.

"Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." The doctor said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three youngsters tremble at the presents of a monster in front of them. The 'monster' is none other than the 'Oogie' they mentioned previously. He has the appearance of a burlap sack that's been poorly stitched together by thread. The only facial features were two curved eyes and an opening for a mouth hat has also been stitched. Oogie laughed at the fact that Jack was making a heart.

"Ohh, when I get my hands on that…" Oogie then looked at his pointed extremities.

"Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless." He cackled in hysteria.

* * *

Sora, Charlie, Donald, Goofy and Jack make their way to the Boneyard and find the Mayor near a giant pumpkin. They talk to him about the surprise they need. The Mayor explains that ghost rise from the tombstones, he tells them to check the tombstones in the right order and if they fail, they get a surprise. The group watch the ghosts and check the correct graves. The pumpkin explodes behind them, causing Charlie to hump and cling onto Sora. He just stares at her.

"Uh… sorry…" Her cheeks tinted red before she turned away.

"Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin." The Mayor ordered.

Sora obliged, trying to forget about that moment with Charlie. Inside the remains, was a treasure chest and inside was a simple Jack-In-The Box. They returned to the lab and gave the toy to the doctor. The doctor assembles the ingredients, assured that this time, it was going to work. He places the heart on his lap before wheeling over. Only to have Barrel appear from underneath the table and trips the doctor over. The doctor yells as he falls, causing the heart to slip out of his grip and bounces into Lock's arms. Doctor Finkelstein growls and shakes his fist at them before Lock snickers and escapes with the other two.

"The nerve of those hooligans, stealing my work!" The doctor shouted.

* * *

The others, with the exception of Sally, race out of the lab into the Guillotine Square. Unfortunately, they lost the trio but Jack called his loyal dog and asked him to find them. Zero shoots off and they all follow the ghost dog through the Graveyard to Moonlight Hill. In the centre of the area stood a curved hill. Lock, Shock and Barrel sat in a walking bathtub and as the hill uncurls, the trio ride the bath over the hill. The outsiders arrive with Jack and a group of Heartless appeared but was quickly disposed of. They examine a grave which turns out to be a switch for the hill which uncurls for them. They travel across to a bridge to Oogie's Manor.

"I knew Oogie was behind this!" Jack told the group.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Charlie asked.

They dash across the bridge and trekked through the entrance of the manor. Charlie found a Red Trinity Mark and grabbed Sora's, Donald's and Goofy's attention. They smashed into the door to reveal a treasure chest. Inside the chest was a Mythril Shard. Donald lit a platform on fire to activate and the four continued to travel upwards. Along the way they fight the Heartless including other types like Gargoyles and Wight Knights. They make their way to the topmost room called the Evil Playroom. They find the mischievous trio who tossed the heart down the pipe. They all turn to see the intruders and separate. Sora and Jack went straight for Lock, Donald and Goofy tried to catch Shock and Charlie went after the easiest; Barrel. Thanks to teamwork, all three youngster were subdued.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart." Shock explained.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock agreed.

"B-but you guys said-" Barrel started.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock scolded.

Lock said that Oogie made them do it and Barrel told them that they aren''t allowed to talk about Oogie's hiding place or about the lever either. Sora pulled the lever and insisted the kids to tell them about OOgie's hiding place. Charlie was desperate to tell them but she remembered the situation she was in. She can't let them know where she's from or how she knows about their journey. Luckily, Sora's persistence got through and Lock revealed about a green door. They left the room to find it.

"Now where could this green door be?" Jack asked.

"We've looked all throughout the manor." Sora said.

"Not necessarily. We've looked from the bridge up. Who knows what's underneath?" Charlie asked.

They searched underneath and Charlie was correct. It was strange how in times like these, Charlie would always point in the right direction. They entered through the door into Oogie's Torture Chamber. Inside, was a giant roulette wheel and on a platform beside it, stood Oogie Boogie with heart on his arms.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" To everyone's surprise, the villain ate it!

Oogie then called the Heartless but was disappointed when only two Gargoyle Heartless appeared behind him. The villain grows angry and claims that noone disobeys him. Bars rose up, trapping Charlie as Oogie pulls a switch causing an explosion from behind Sora and the others, knocking them into the pit of the roulette wheel. Charlie calls out to them and turns to Oogie.

"Hey ugly! Why have you trapped me in here?!" Charlie asked Oogie.

"I've been told there's something special about you. They say you have a special something." Oogie smirked.

Special? What's so special about her? Sure, she has a different Keyblade, So what? And who are 'they'? Does she mean Ryan? She looks to see how Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack are doing and it turns out they are only fighting Heartless for now. She helps out by casting Blizzara which quickens the time in defeating the creatures.

"C'mon baby!" Oogie called.

The villain then tossed a pair of dice into the pit but the group quickly dodge. Charlie can only watch and help from a distance. Sputnick! She hates feeling so useless! Sora activates a switch allows to the platform to raise up, this gave them an opportunity to deal a few hits to Oogie. Suddenly Sora holds his hand against his heart and raises his Keyblade. The weapon lights up and a bubble appears from above. The bubble pops, revealing a young elephant with large ears. Sora jumps on Dumbo and the elephant sprays a torrent of water at Oogie. Charlie also helped with a couple of Thundara spells, which was recently upgraded after Atlantica. Oogie had enough and activates another explosion; causing Dumbo to disappearSora is sent back into the pit along with the others.

"Buzz saw!" The villain cried out.

A spinning blue and yellow blade zooms past Sora, nearly cutting him in half. Charlie gasped and felt her heart skip a beat. With Keyblade in hand, she tried rapidly attacking the bars. Sparks flew but there was no sign that she would be free anytime soon. The roulette wheel begins to spin, forcing the boys in front of three slot machines.

"Bone Soldiers!"

The eyes of the slot machines glow and they raise their pistols, shooting at the boys. Sadly, they didn't dodge out of the way quickly enough. This was going terrible! All she could do was use her magic and even then, she had to save it. She raise her Keyblade in the air.

"Cure!" Charlie called as she healed them.

Sora stepped on another switch and raised the platform. Everyone gave it all they had to defeat Oogie. Donald was using his magic but Charlie was worried. She knew there was a bigger fight waiting for them. Soon Oogie was defeated and the villain's burlap sack was ripped open while bugs fled and squirmed all over the floor. The bars of Charlie's cage descended and she ran to the group.

"Sora, you're okay!" Charlie hugged him tightly.

The boy didn't know what to do! This was the second time Charlie had done this but this time, she was glad he was safe. Charlie realised what she was doing and cleared her throat before letting go. She didn't know what came over her! Her cheeks were stained with red again.

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said.

* * *

They leave Oogie's manor and cross the bridge. And explosion occurred behind them, making the group lose their balance slightly. Dust billows out of the mansion and the party hear Oogie moaning. When the dust settles, they turn to see Oogie's body taken over and becoming his house! However, orbs of darkness covered his body like a rash.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora asked.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Jack explained.

"So we just have to destroy those things, right?"

The five of them dropped down as the bridge is destroyed. Charlie suggested splitting up and the group obliged. Charlie headed for the top and attacked the nearest orbs. She didn't see the others as darkness poured out of Oogie's cages. Speaking of which, one of them attacked Charlie and hung onto it for dear life!

"Charlie!" Donald called.

"Protect!" Charlie casted on herself.

She lost her grip and she started to fall. She closed her eyes and braced for her body to break once it would hit the ground. But it didn't. She opened her eyes to see Jack had grabbed her wrist just in time. He pulled her up with his slender arms. She said thank you to him before heading back. They all took down the orbs with ease.

The mansion quakes and rumbles before it crumbles to the ground as Oogi vanishes. A large Keyhole is visible from where the mansion once stood. Sora and Charlie summoned their weapons and sealed the Keyhole. They return to the lab, where Sally is waiting for them.

* * *

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked her.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."

Sally smiled and the two hold hands and stare into each other's eyes. Charlie smiled. Deep down she's rather soppy. Not that she will admit to anyone, especially Sora. After that scene the outsiders speak to Jack. The skeleton was a little disappointed since he couldn't use the Heartless but gave Sora a Keychain and told the group to come back anytime. Charlie started look through the bookshelves and found yet _another_ Torn Page.

* * *

The outsiders waved goodbye, Charlie filmed the area and headed back to the ship. The group returned to their normal attire and all sat down. Charlie suddenly grew nervous. She knew what world was next and she was worried what was going to happen. They were going to see Riku again. That means she will see Ryan, too. Sora then gave her a nudge which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So… you hugged me." He smirked.

"So?" Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like wwhere this was going.

"You care about me!" He smiled.

"Yeah, right! I was just trying to suffocate and squeeze you to death." She lied.

She left to go to her room to record what happened. Sora watched her as she left. He didn't care what Ryan said; they _are _friends! But something still bothered him. How did she know what to do or where to go where ever they were stuck? Was this something to do what she had said in Traverse Town? He was getting tired of waiting! His patience was wearing thin and he _will_ find out!

* * *

**Right I hope you enjoyed that! Anyway just a heads up: The next chapter is important! Oh and for those who prefer SoLie, I'm not promising but I'm keeping in mind for more SoLie moments in the future. Well, see you in the next chapter!**

**AquaAngelx out! **


	12. Discoveries Upon a Pirate Ship!

**Hey Guys! I'm back again with another chapter! I'm not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun with this one! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! If you don't I'll be a little disappointed. :(**

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER!**

**1) I was originally going to have Ryan as Charlie's only love interest but now I'm having second thoughts.**

**2) Charlie actually DOESN'T hate Kairi! **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

They were flying through space. It was only a matter of time where a pirate ship would ram them. Charlie tightened her grip on the armrests of her seat. She stared down onto her lap. She didn't dare look up, knowing who she would see again. All she knew was that Sora was pilot, Goofy on navigation and Donald is on shooting duty. She was glad that everyone was too busy to even notice her.

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy warned.

Charlie looked up and her heart skipped a beat. The ship flew past them.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald stated.

Charlie gasped. The ship headed straight to them!

"It's going to ram us! Hold tight!" Sora advised.

"_This is it. My last chance to save Ryan."_

* * *

Sora found himself alone on the pirate ship that had just taken the Gummiship. He walks along the deck and turns around after hearing a familiar voice. Riku told Sora he was glad he came and that it was good to see him again. Sora then asked where Charlie, Donald and Goofy are.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie was being carried bridal style through the ship by Ryan. She was unconscious. She wasn't hurt, just sleeping. Ryan looked down at her innocent features. It had been too long since Ryan had held her.

* * *

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…" Riku then stepped aside.

"About her…" He added.

Riku revealed a young girl behind him. It was Kairi! She was sitting on the floor, she's breathing but her eyes seemed lifeless and half open. Sadly she made no reaction to anything or anyone around her. Sora tried calling out to her but to no avail.

* * *

Ryan gently placed Charlie against the wooden surface. He caressed her cheek and on the other side of the room sat another girl in a blue dress. She stayed away from the boy as much as she could. Charlie was still sleeping as Ryan left to join Riku.

* * *

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku smirked.

Sora starts to run towards them but is stopped by a hook and an all too familiar broad sword. The hook belonged to a pirate captain named Hook. Ryan just smirked and Hook told Sora they he won't allow any 'shenanigans' on his ship. Riku gave a nod to Ryan to take Kairi to a safe place. The captain was then surrounded by Pirate Heartless.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

* * *

After the door was slammed shut, Charlie opened her eyes to see a face close to hers. The girl sighed in relief and was glad that Charlie was okay. The female Keyblade wielder knew this girl quite well. It was Wendy, a close friend of Peter Pan's. Charlie sat up to see her surroundings and gasped to see Kairi. She ran over to the comatose girl.

"Kairi…" Charlie whispered.

* * *

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

Ryan returned to Riku's side and crossed his arms. Sora then yelled at the two, telling them both they're stupid and the Heartless will swallow their hearts. But Riku told his friend that they're hearts are too strong.

* * *

Charlie sat in front of Kairi. Something urged her to get closer to the poor girl. Wendy just sat there and watched in awe. It was almost as if Charlie was in a trance. She didn't know what to do!

* * *

"Riku…" Sora called out in sadness.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Rikau raises his hand and Sora's shadow lifts from the ground. Sora stares at it in astonishment.

"Can I tell him now?" Ryan asked Riku.

"Tell me what?" Sora asked.

"About mine and Charlie's world…" He smirked.

* * *

Charlie reached for Kairi. And as she reached for her, Charlie's body began to glow. In a flash of light, Charlie was transported somewhere else! She found herself in a dark void. The only source of light was a fair distance away. She ran towards it with no hesitation but halted to a stop when she saw Kairi.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Charlie. A friend of Sora's." She smiled.

"You know Sora?"

"Yeah, we've been searching everywhere for you. He talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yeah, which made me want to meet you. You know, maybe after all this is over, we could be friends?" Charlie asked.

"I would like that." The two girls smiled. The world around them lit up around them.

* * *

Back on deck, Riku told Captain Hook to move out and to keep Sora away from Kairi at all costs. Ryan returned again and told Riku that he placed Kairi with Charlie. Riku became mad as he didn't know what could happen if Charlie gets to close, especially when they figured out the female Keyblade wielder has unusual powers. Ryan then rushed off to retrieve Charlie. He didn't wan't to, but the only place was to put her with _him_.

Riku heads off and Captain Hook turns to his first mate Smee and asks him who does Riku think he is. And then tells him that the two boys think they can order him around despite Hook being the captain! Smee asked what should they do but Hook told him out of stubborn that they will do nothing since the hold is crawling with Heartless.

"But Captain, you-know-who is also down-"

"Shh… Did you hear that, Smee?" Hook asked and looks around.

"No, Captain." Smee replied.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves…" Hook shook Smee with worry.

* * *

"Kairi…." Sora stirred.

"Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora shook his head to rid of his sleepiness. He just remembered that he found Kairi! He began to tell Donald and Goofy about the meeting. And as they were talking, Sora was growing more excited by the second! Goofy then suggested that Sora should talk to her. Donald then stopped the two and told Sora to get off as the boy was piled on them.

Sora then remembered what Ryan had told him… He just couldn't believe it. He stood up and brushed himself off. Donald and Goofy asked where Charlie was, which made Sora feel worse. The Court Wizard and the Captain of the Royal Knights picked up on this and asked what was wrong. Before he could explain, the door opened and a sound of a 'thump' was heard shortly after.

"Hey! That hurt, you know!" Charlie shouted before she took a blindfold off.

The boys walked towards the female and Sora met with Charlie's gaze with hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked.

Charlie looked down to avoid their stares. Donald and Goofy was confused. What was all this about?

"Would you have believed me? If I told you from the beginning that I'm from a different universe and where I'm from, you're journey is a videogame?"

The Disney characters gasped. How is this possible?! This journey is a videogame? Charlie tried to hold her emotions in check. She broke their trust. She wouldn't be surprised if they left her behind.

"So, do you know what happens at the end?" Sora asked.

"Well, the thing is, I shouldn't be here and neither should Ryan. I shouldn't have a Keyblade, specifically a different one to yours, Sora. I even have spells and magic that's different. It's all wrong and yet it exists." Charlie explained.

"You must have a reason why you're here, Charlie." Sora said.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"I'm not mad. You didn't technically lie to us; you just didn't tell us the whole truth for a reason." Sora reasoned.

"Yeah! We don't hate you, Charlie!" Goofy smiled and Donald nodded.

"Now we juts need to get out of here." Sora smiled.

Sora peered out of the window in the door but was startled by someone. Sora jumps down from the window and stares at the barrels in the corner of the room. The voice asked how they were doing and if they were looking for a way out. Out jumps a boy in green tights, and is carrying a dagger which is strapped on a belt on his waist. He wears a green cap with a red feather attached, over his fiery, red hair.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy smiled.

Donald squawked in disbelief and started tapping his foot. Charlie hated his cockiness and crossed her arms. She knew she was being a hypocrite but she would never have done this to people she just met.

"Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." The boy said.

"But you're stuck in here, too. Aren't you?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." The boy crossed his arms.

A bright light flies into the room and swirls around Sora, giving off magical dust before flying to the strange boy. The boy asks the light called Tinker Bell what took her so long. The light fades to reveal a tiny pixie in a leaf-like dress. Her wings flutter softly as she speaks to the boy in a way the outsiders can't understand.

"Great job. So you found Wendy?" The boy asked.

Tinker Bell continues to speak to the boy and he repeats the fact there was another girl too. Sora gathered that the pixie asked if they could leave Wendy as the boy said there wasn't a possibility leaving her in there.

"Aha, she must be pretty jealous." Donald stated.

Tinker Bell shook with frustration and stomped her miniature feet in the air. She then flew over to Donald and kicked his beak, knocking his head back. She flies out of the room in a huff before the boy told her to pen the door. Sora then cleared his throat and smirks.

"I'm Peter Pan." The boy finally introduced himself.

"I'm Sora." He was about to shake Peter's hand but the strange boy retracted it before he could.

"Okay, we're in this together, only 'til we find Wendy." Peter said.

"_Ouch. That's a little harsh."_ Charlie thought.

Peter placed his hands on his hips petulantly and Sora summoned his Keyblade, with the newly attached Pumpkinhead Key chain, and unlocked the door. They all left the room and were surrounded by a swarm of Pirate Heartless. To add to the mess, was none other than Sora's shadow, floating around as if mocking him. They eventually defeated the Heartless and the Shadow Sora and continued on.

* * *

They attempted to remain undetected and would defeat any Heartless that would get in their way. Charlie knew this wasn't going to be easy. After all, she has only one chance to stop Ryan. She turned her gaze to Sora. She was surprised at how forgiving Sora's nature is. But then again, that's what made Sora unique.

He noticed her staring at him and she soon turned away. He wasn't worried about her secrets anymore. He smiled. He saw how truly sorry she was and he knew she didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't care that he was part of a videogame on her world, he was glad that she joined his.

"You're staring, Spike." She said without looking at him.

"That's because you were staring at me first!" He retorted.

"You know, I can take a picture, it would last longer." Charlie smirked.

Sora huffed and Charlie grabbed her camera from her front pocket. She stood beside him and he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. He then smiled along with Charlie as she took the picture. He wasn't mad at the fact they were trying to save their friends, he knew Charlie wanted to ease up the tensed atmosphere.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked Peter.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?"

Peter whistles and Tinker Bell flies into the room. Peter asked his pixie friend if she's cooled off yet before he grabs her wings with his thumb and finger and holds her over the outsiders, sprinkling magical dust over them. Peter told them that all they need is pixie dust to make them fly. Donald jumps into the air and flails his arms unto he falls onto the floor. Tinker Bell flies to him and laughs hysterically while Donald taps his feathered fingers on the wooden floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku, Ryan and Captain Hook are in the Captain's Hold. Hook asked the boys about Wendy not being one of the chosen ones which Riku replied that despite there are seven of them, Wendy isn't one. Riku then faces the door. He told the captain to hoist anchor and leave all dead weight, including Wendy.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Captain Hook asked.

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku replied. Ryan was lucky that he didn't tell him what happens in the future.

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake my other hand it's lost forever." Hook replied.

"I will find it, no matter what." Riku said.

"What about Charlie?" Ryan asked.

"Why do you keep chasing her when she rejects you?" Riku asked.

"I care about her and I'm worried if these new powers are gonna get her killed." Ryan explained.

"Maleficent is researching it now, so far she has no leads."

"Uh, Captain…" Smee spoke through a speaking tube.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Smee admitted.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" The captain ordered.

* * *

The gang made their way to the Galley. Tinker Bell flew near the ceiling to crab Peter's attention. Peter asked what the little pixie is trying to say. In the room above, sat a girl, Wendy .What separated the two was a grate. She calls out to Peter as she runs to the grate. Peter calls out to Wendy but she warns Peter the pirates are on their way. Peter assured Wendy that he'll be there soon. Sora asked the British girl if there is another girl with her in which she replied there is but the girl was asleep.

Sora calls out to his friend. Her hand falls of her lap with the movement of the ship. He reaches her with all his might. Wendy tried to keep her balance as the ship rocked. As Sora reached Kairi, her hand twitched, putting a smile on Sora's face. Unfortunately, a door opens and Kairi is dragged a while Wendy cries out.

"Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!" Peter said.

* * *

They reach to the higher levels of the ship and found themselves in a hall where Wendy's cabin is. Peter started banging on the locked door and asked if she was still in there only to have no response. They enter another door but this room had a ladder. They defeated the Heartless in the room and they climbed up the ladder to the Captain's Hold. Sora and Charlie ran ahead to see Riku and Ryan.

"Riku, wait!" Sora called.

"Ryan, don't go!" Charlie pleaded.

Riku holds Kairi in his arms while Ryan looked at Charlie with nothing but sadness. A shadow flows in from under the door behind them. The two back away towards the door and the shadow leaps out from the floor. The shadow looked just like Sora but only in physical appearance minus the dark skin, clothes and hair. The shadow also has golden eyes. While the two boys escape while Shadow Sora attacks the group.

The shadow crawls along the floor like a Shadow Heartless. The duplicate jumps up and attacks his counterpart with the Keyblade copy. Sora was hit and Charlie quickly healed him. Shadow Sora attacks physically and defends just like the original. As the group tried to corner it, the shadow sinks to the floor and splits into four. Peter strikes one and it disappears. Donald and Goofy defeat two and Charlie defeated one also. Which leaves one left. Sora tried to go after the original shadow but it becomes invisible. Donald attempted a Thundara spell but no use.

"I'm gonna try something. Stand back!" Charlie said.

She lifted her Keyblade G in the air. Her weapon was charging. She called out one of her signature moves: Lux Ray. She then pointed it forward and slowly spun around. Success! Shadow Sora was hit and revealed itself for a brief moment. Now that they know where abouts Shadow Sora is, the gang attacked that area, Sora the performed Strike Raid and the shadow finally freezes. The shadow drips its darkness on the floor. It stands there motionless before falling into the dark pool beneath its feet. However, the shadow returns to Sora and the group drop down through the floor into Wendy's room. They find the British girl lying on the floor with her eyes shut. Peter flies to her aid and picks her head up.

"Wendy!" He calls and Tinker Bell flies around above him.

"Come on, Tink! Not now!" He waves her off and she flies away.

"Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." Peter picked her up and flies away.

"It's up to us, I guess." Charlie said.

* * *

They continued with their journey. Charlie didn't know what to think. When she saw Peter take Wendy, she wished Ryan would just take her away from all this mess. Away from Riku, Away from Sora and away from Kingdom Hearts. What plagued her mind was why didn't Ryan want to take her anymore? Did he stop caring about her? Why is this happening? Sora noticed that Charlie stopped walking and turned to her.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Sora asked.

"What? Oh! I'm fine! My mind wandered a bit." She smiled.

"You're a bad liar." Donald said bluntly.

"What?"

"You shouldn't keep it inside, Charlie. You can tell us, we're your friends." Goofy smiled.

Sora then walked up to Charlie. He told her if they stick together, everything will be all right. Right now, she was struggling to believe that. Knowing what happens to Sora in the future, where Riku would go after this journey and what if Ryan changes even more? Heck, does she even want to say goodbye to Sora, Donald and Goofy after all this is over?

"I'm just worried about Ryan." She admitted.

Sora was surprised that she told him so quickly. Maybe after knowing where Charlie came from, she has nothing to keep from the group? He wasn't complaining. He was starting to get to know the _real _Charlie. He was also starting to like her a bit more now. Not that he'll tell her.

* * *

The returned to the Captain's Hold. Charlie knew what was lying ahead. However, she was starting to think she didn't want any part of this journey anymore. All she was doing is chasing after Ryan and he's just keeping away from her. Sure he wanted her before, but now he just left her here. The group entered the next area, which was the Main Deck. Only to see Hook waiting for them with his army of Heartless.

"Quite a codfish, that Ryan and Riku- running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." The captain mocked.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did they go?" Sora demanded while he swipes his weapon in the air.

"_Sora…"_ Charlie thought.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there."

Captain Hook takes an empty lantern from his first mate, Smee. He holds it up to reveal the familiar pixie trapped inside, making Sora gasp. Captain Hook then threatened the group by holding his metallic hook against the glass and scraping it downwards. Sora sighs in defeat and dismisses his Keyblade. The Pirate Heartless surrounds them with swords by their sides.

"Hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblades, or the plank?"

After giving the outsiders an ultimatum, he points his hook in the directionof the plank but he freezes as he hears a simple ticking noise in the air. The captain looks to see a sharp-toothed crocodile in the water with a clock ticking away in its stomach.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" The captain panicked.

The crocodile stares at Hook hungrily and he tells the reptile to go away before retreating to his cabin. Hook tells Smee to deal with the outsiders while he hides away and cowers like a child. The Pirate Heartless force Sora onto the plank, who backs slowly towards the ocean. When he reaches the edge of the plank, he stops while the crocodile opens its wide mouth.

"_Faith, trust and pixie dust…" _Charlie remembered from the films.

Sora closes his eyes and leaps backwards off the plank. He descends towards the crocodile with full confidence. The crocodile jumps but Sora flies into the air at the last second! Much to Donald's and Goofy's relief. Peter Pan swoops down and takes Tinker Bell from Smee, who was distracted by Sora. Peter and Sora land on the deck in front of the flabbergasted first mate. Peter opens the lantern and Tinker Bell is free.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora thanked him.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

Tinker Bell floats down next to the gang and Smee runs away, leaving them to deal the Heartless swarming the deck. Everyone summoned their weapons and started attacking the monsters. Charlie then gave flying a try and she thought it was fun! She'd never think she was going to fly in her lifetime, but here she is, fighting Heartless _and_ flying! The Heartless or soon dealt with and Sora, Peter Pan and Charlie wait outside the Captain's Hold. Peter knocks on the door with a devilish grin on his young face.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Captain Hook asked.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter spoke in Smee's voice.

Captain Hook leaves his quarters and runs past the group. He looks around but sees no one. Peter pokes his behind and the captain shouts as he jumps into the air. He curses Peter and glares at him. Peter then tell Hook that it's his turn to walk the plank!

A new type of Heartless apeears called Battleship. As the name suggests, they are basically miniature pirate ships that rain down cannon fire and ram into you.

"Goofy, Donald. You go after the Heartless in the air, while Pter, Sora and I attack Hook." Everyone nodded and obliged.

"Fire!" Hook called.

The captain throws a box at Sora, which explodes in his face. Peter and Charlie charged at the pirate captain who then frantically slashed the air with his sword, knocking the female Keyblade wielder back. Peter returned with a rebound attack, which Captain Hook blocked.

"Come and get me!" Hook provoked.

Meanwhile, the Disney characters were successfully fending off the Heartless in the darkened sky. Donald was saving his manna more now while Goofy was being strategic with his attacks. Charlie then performed Slash and Dash at the captain while Sora conjured a Fira spell, causing the captain's behind to alight. The captain runs around the deck hysterically and Peter Pan knocks him into the water below. He surfaces in front of the crocodile, who opens his mouth happily, his tongue lolling about as he pounces at Captain Hook. The captain runs on the water, screaming, as the crocodile chases him out of sight. Later, Sora stands at the guardrail away from Charlie, Donald, Goofy and Peter.

"Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her-" Goofy puts his hand over his chest.

"Shh!" Donald quieted him.

"Sora."Peter said.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Charlie apologised.

"I still can't believe it." Sora looks at the darkened sky with glee.

"I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." He thought out loud.

"You can bring her to Never Land sometime. Then she can try it herself." Peter suggested.

"If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her- about flying, the pirates and everything else that's happened." Sora said.

Charlie smiled and felt happy for the boy. She was glad that he could keep his spirits up despite what Riku had done. She wished she could be more like Sora. Suddenly a pang of hurt grew in her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. Whenever she replayed that scene where he left her in her head, she hurt but then it turned into annoyance. Charlie suddenly saw a faint glow in the distance coming closer to them.

"What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?" Peter spoke to the small pixie.

* * *

They all fly off the ship and leave Never Land to a quaint city where the moon is shining brightly over the large clock tower. The building has flour faces, a clock on each side. Wendy is sitting on the clock tower and is dangling her legs over the edge. As the group flies closer, she sees them and stands up. Sora and Charlie fly around and opened a couple of chests. However, Charlie notices one of the clock faces are incorrect.

"Hey, Spike! This clock face is wrong!"

Sora flew over and hit the minute hand until it was midnight. The face started to glow bright and a Keyhole appeared. Charlie and Sora aimed their weapons at the Keyhole and they both locked it. The Keyhole then vanished out of sight and out popped a Navi-G piece.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Riku and Ryan had made their way back to Hollow Bastion safe but were fatigued as they were breathing heavily. Maleficent stands over the two boys, holding her staff strongly while looking down on them with dominating eyes. The boys then snapped their eyes open at her presence.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you both your hearts." Maleficent warned.

A booming roar echoes throughout the castle and is coming from the outside. Riku and Ryan stand up and look towards the origins of the sound while the evil sorceress smiles. She tells the boys it's a castaway whose world has perished even though his heart didn't. When Maleficent took the princes from his castle, he followed her here with sheer source of will. Maleficent then told Riku not to worry as the beast is no match for Riku's and Ryan's power.

"My power?" Riku repeated.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Ryan has already obtained it. Now, child, it's time _you _awakened that power and realise your true potential." Suddenly a green aura surrounds Riku and he feels stronger. Afterwards, Maleficent disappears.

"Ryan, after al this time you chased after her, why did you leave her behind?" Riku asked.

"It's simple: I have a plan…" Ryan smirked.

* * *

Back at the clock tower in Never Land…

Wendy walks along the clock tower as Peter floats along with her. Wendy asked sadly if Peter was really going back to Never Land, the boy replies that he is but told her that they can see each other any time as long as she doesn't forget the land where you never grow up. Peter floats closer to Wendy and they hold hands. Tinker Bell seeing this, crosses her arms in jealousy. Donald notices this and laughs at her until she turned to him and glares at the Court Wizard, making him clamp his beak shut. Tinker Bell flies over to Peter and Wendy and flies around the two angrily then does the same to Sora and Charlie.

"Oh, boy. She's getting steamed again. Do me a favour. Look after her for me, will ya?" Peter asked and Tinker Bell floats up in between the Keyblade wielders.

"What?" The two asked in sync.

Sora spoke to Wendy and she told him that he'll find Kairi if she remains in his heart. Charlie just wanted to leave. She just wanted to forget about this world and what happened with Ryan. Just thinking about him annoyed her. He's never treated her so coldly before and he doesn't even have a reason to this time!

"Spike, can we leave already? We need to get Kairi!" Charlie complained.

* * *

They returned to the Gummiship and Charlie went straight into her room in a huff. Sora couldn't blame her though. Her crush just abandoned her, after all the trouble in chasing her so far. When Sora thought about it, he wasn't even mad at Riku despite what he did. If Kairi lost her heart, then he's trying to save her, right?

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"What was that?" Donald asked.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"Come on, let's hurry!" Sora called.

The boys ran to the location of the sound. It was coming from Charlie's room? Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and prepared for the worse. When they barged into her room, they saw Charlie breathing heavily with her fists clenched. Donald looked at the wall and a small part of it was cracked!

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Donald asked.

"Donald… you guys go back. I'll talk to Charlie." Sora said.

They obliged and Donald and Goofy returned to the bridge. Charlie finally calmed down enough and sat down on her bed before resting her head in her palms. Sora then noticed small, thread-like cuts on her knuckles.

"Charlie, you're bleeding!" Sora ran over and healed her.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"It's about Ryan, isn't it?"

"How could he do that to me?! He just left! I thought he cared abut me?! I thought we're best friends?!" She shot up and looked around to see if there was anything else she could throw.

"Charlie…"

"I just… don't know what to think, Sora." Tears crept up behind her eyes.

His eyes widened when she said his name. This is really getting to her. She was now sitting back down and her bangs covered her eyes. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for his close friend but whenever she needed him, she would run to him and embrace him until she felt better. So, he reached over and pulled her closer to him.

At first, she stiffened but suddenly she started sniffling as if she was about to cry. It was weird for Sora, he'd never thought he would be this close to another girl other than Kairi. Well, He'd never been _physically_ this close. Charlie's sniffles faded and all he could hear was her slow, deep breaths. He looked down and noticed her eyes are shut.

"_She's asleep."_ He thought.

He pulled the covers back, He slipped her shoes off, listed her up and rested her under her covers. He turned the light and took one more look at her before leaving. He guessed that being tough all the time, wears you out. He returned to the bridge and met up with Donald and Goofy.

"Is Charlie okay?" Goofy asked.

"She's fine now."

"Well, we found the Navi-Gummi piece. Let's go back to town." Donald suggested while he sat at steering.

"Cid'll install it on the ship once we bring it to him." Sora said.

"_After Traverse Town, I'm coming for you, Riku!"_ Sora thought.

* * *

**How was that? Just a heads up, I'm still open to fan art :) And also, Hollow Bastion will be in two parts.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Hearts on Trials- Part One

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I really had a lot of fun with this one! As you may know, Hollow Bastion is where things get REAL! And it does for Charlie! **

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**1) Charlie's temporary weapon was inspired by Yuna's staff from Final Fantasy X!**

**2) I had trouble naming Ryan's sword up until this chapter!**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Charlie fluttered her eyes open and sat up. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she looked around and tried to recall what happened. She remembered punching the wall. That was evident with the cracks in the structure. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy entered her room. The Disney characters left the Keyblade wielders alone. She also recalled that she was angry and she told the spiky-haired teen what was on her mind. Then… her cheeks heated up as she remembered the image of Sora hugging her. Why was she embarrassed? They're friends and friends hug right?

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Oh! Um, who is it?" She asked.

"It's Sora, we've landed in Traverse Town."

They made it to Traverse Town already?! She looked down and she saw her clothes were ruffled, she felt her hair was as messy as ever. She face palmed when she realised that she had slept in her clothes like a five year-old. She straightened her clothes out, roughly pulled out her hair bands, with a lot of pain, she brushed her hair and redid her pigtails.

"Charlie, are you there?" Sora asked.

"I'll be with you in a minute!"

She took one last look of herself before heading towards the door. She hesitated at first; the images of Never Land and Sora plagued her mind. She shook her head vigorously and put her emotions on hold. She grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. She greeted Sora with a nice smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Spike, I'm not dying, I was just feeling down." She smiled at him.

"_Well, at least she's back to normal." _He thought.

* * *

They met up with Donald and Goofy before leaving the ship. They entered the 1st District and they all noticed a new house by Cid's shop. Curiosity took over and they entered the house. Once inside, they found none other than Geppetto and Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hey, It's Sora and Charlie!" The puppet called.

"Well, hello Sora and Charlie!" Geppetto greeted.

"How did you get here?" The male Keyblade wielder asked.

"Last time we saw you was in Monstro." Charlie recalled.

The toy maker told the group that Leon helped the two quite a bit. So much, that Leon had given them a house to live in. Geppetto and Pinocchio were so thankful they didn't know how to repay for all that he has done. The toy maker then told Sora and Charlie that Leon had told him that they are fighting the Heartless. So, to say thanks, Geppetto gave the two a gummi ship blueprint.

"For us?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"You didn't have to…" Charlie added.

"But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you."

"I'm being good, even without Jiminy's help!" Pinocchio added.

The group left the house and they travelled up the stairs to find Cid. There he was; with a toothpick sandwiched between his lips. Sora handed over the Navi-G piece and Cid told the group to wait while he installs it. As Cid leaves, Sora stares at the ground sadly.

"Sora!" Donald called.

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces." Goofy reminded.

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?" Sora argued.

"Aw, phooey." Now it was Donald's turn to be sad.

"The King told us to go out and find the Key bearer, and we found you and Charlie. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself." Goofy explained.

"Sora..." Charlie whispered.

She then hugged him tightly.

"If you believe, you can do anything." She reminded him with his own words before letting go.

Charlie then told the guys to wait here while she figures out a plan for finding Riku, Ryan and Kairi. However, Sora didn't hear, for he had zoned out after hearing Kairi's voice. Charlie waved goodbye and left the 1st District and entered the 2nd. She knew what was going on; Kairi is calling out to him. She could feel a warm sensation in her heart, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling it was to do with the red head. Charlie revisited her favourite spot; the rooftop near the Gizmo Shop.

* * *

She sat down on the tiles and rested her arms on her knees. The question is; how _was_ she supposed to think of a way to stop the boys without Sora turning into a Heartless? But then again, if Sora doesn't become a Heartless, Kairi wouldn't wake up. This is just frustrating! There's nothing she can do!

"Why can't I change anything?!" She shouted to the heavens.

"Charlie?"

The female teen turned to see Sora, who had just jumped onto the rooftop. Charlie concluded that the experience Sora just had must have been quicker in real life than in the game. Sora sat next to her and stayed silent. He knew she was just thinking about things and was okay to wait for Charlie to speak first.

"Sorry, I kinda left like that…"

"It's okay, you have a lot on your mind. I'm sorry I made you feel sad." Sora said.

"Sometimes, it's tiring being strong all the time. But you know, it's nice to see that you're willing to find Kairi, even if it takes you to the end of the world."

"Charlie, I'm sure Ryan still cares about you."

"He was never like this back on my world." Charlie stated.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your world." Sora smiled.

"Uh, no you don't. You're famous and well, people like you, especially girls. And when I mean 'like' you I mean they absolutely _love_ you." Charlie explained.

"What do you mean?"

"They have major crushes on you!" She mentally face palmed.

"Did you have a crush on me?" Sora asked.

She gulped. Her face reddened and heated up. Well _this_ is embarrassing! Charlie knew she wasn't obsessed like some fans, but she had to admit he was decent looking, even for a game character. Plus she had Ryan. Now _that_ wasn't a crush.

"Um… I did. But that was before I met you. I realised that you're a muppet, now." She smirked.

Charlie faced the sky. Her cheeks had returned to normal as she was mesmerised by the starry sky. She had never seen anything like this. Sora joined in with the stargazing. It was peaceful. Despite the fact that they are saving everyone, Sora and Charlie are still kids. So this moment was all they needed to remember that.

"Sora?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you. You've become one of my greatest best friends." She smiled at him.

"I feel the same way."

* * *

The teens both remembered that they had a job to do and left their spot. They eventually jumped down and found Donald and Goofy in the 1st District. The group entered the Item Shop and brought Hi-Potions and Ethers. Charlie had warned them that this was going to be difficult for all of them. After gathering the items, Sora gave Charlie the Fairy Harp Keychain and she equipped it while Sora had his Pumpkinhead before they entered the Gummiship and took off.

"Guys, we should train before we head off into the new world." Charlie suggested.

* * *

The group landed in the Olympus Coliseum. The Hercules Cup was being held there this time. They managed to defeat the Gargoyles and Shadows quite easily in the first round. Charlie found it annoying with the Wight Knights, the Air Pirate and Barrel Spiders. The round after was relatively easy for the group but then they fought against Cloud. Now that they knew how Cloud fights, it wasn't as difficult as it was the first time they had to fight him. Eventually, they made it to the final round. This time, they had to go against Hercules himself!

"Show me what you've got!" Hercules provoked.

"Hercules, wait. Let's go one-on-one!" Sora suggested.

"Oh, brother. What a show off!" Donald complained.

"Sora's big headedness has finally got to him." Charlie smirked.

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"Let him go alone, I guess." Donald sighed.

"Yeah, let him get his butt kicked!" Charlie laughed.

"Thanks for believing in me, Charlie…" Sora muttered.

"Good Luck, Sora!" Goofy cheered.

Charlie, Donald and Goofy sat on the sidelines and watched the match. When the match started, Hercules was surrounded by a yellow glow. Charlie knew that Hercules was invincible at this point and hoped Sora knew this too. After a couple of attempts in hitting the demi-God, Sora got the hint. Hercules admired his muscles, which gave the male teen an opportune moment to chuck a barrel at him, causing Hercules to flinch. Sora then attacked him with multiple combos. Hercules retaliated with a few punches but Sora Dodge Rolled out of the way. Hercules jumped in the air and punched the ground causing a wave of power spread across the arena and regained his invincibility.

"Come on, Sora!" Charlie cheered as she punched the air.

Hercules started charging at Sora but the teen jumped and used Glide to fly around him. Suddenly, Hercules started to spin and crashed into the barrels. Luckily for Sora, barrels started to reappear and once again, Hercules was admiring his muscles. So, Sora repeated his actions and threw a barrel at him before attacking. Soon Hercules collapsed and the match was over. Sora gained the ability of Trinity Push and a trophy, the Metal Chocobo Keychain and returned to the Lobby.

"Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" Hercules was shocked.

"Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart. Mine comes from Charlie, Donald and Goofy." Sora stated.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"If we stick together, we're unbeatable. Not even Hercules stands a chance!" Hercules and Charlie smile.

"_I'm not going to leave you, Sora." _Charlie thought.

"With these guys beside me, I'm ready for anything!" Sora added.

"But that's not exactly what I-" Phil started.

"Of course. Your friends give you strength. Isn't that right, Phil? The four of you together make great heroes." Hercules complimented.

"And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." Herc added.

Sora and Hercules slammed their hands together. Now with the Trinity Push ability, they are able to push the massive pedestal that Sora and Charlie couldn't push before. This time, all four of the outsiders pushed, and as they pushed, a bright glow emanated from below. It turned out a Keyhole was underneath all this time. Sora and Charlie summoned their Keyblades and sealed the Keyhole together. Sora then said a farewell and Hercules told them that he wouldn't be as easy to defeat next time. The four finally left the Coliseum.

* * *

Donald was driving as he had more experience while Sora was shooting Heartless ships. It was becoming more difficult for the group to navigate through space. Charlie couldn't help but pace up and down in anxiety yet eager to see Ryan again. She then stopped. Why was she worried? It's like what Sora said. She _can_ do anything when they stick together! She is able to wield a Keyblade thanks to them, she was able to cast magic and she finally met some Disney characters! For once, she felt important. She stared at the screen and saw the world coming closer to them before they landed on a tiled platform in the middle of a raging waterfall.

"Gawrsh, Look at that!" Goofy pointed at the castle ahead.

"I know this place…" Sora muttered.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said worriedly.

"I wonder why… I feel this warmth, right here." Sora pointed to his chest.

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald argued.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

A roar erupted ahead. Sora told the group to go and check it out. As Sora took a step, he stopped. He looked back to see Charlie had a tight hold on his wrist and looked at the ground. She then looked up with sadness in her blue orbs.

"Charlie?" Sora asked.

"Just remember: I'm with you every step of the way." She said.

They travel along the crystallise platforms towards the origin of the sound. On a platform high up, stood a stone arch with Riku and Ryan confronting a hairy beast in a violet cloak. Riku asked the beast that despite he had no vessel or help from the Heartless, what method did he use to get here.

The beast replied that he simply believed. When his world was taken by the darkness, his beloved Belle was taken from him. Beast vowed to find her and that journey lead him here. He threatened the two boys that he _will_ take her back. Riku provoked Beast and the creature began to attack.

"Stop!" Sora called.

Riku and Ryan turned to see Sora and Charlie standing and defending Beast. Riku smirked and told Sora that he's been waiting for him. He then reminisced that they had always been rivals. Charlie couldn't help but look at Ryan, who had his arms crossed.

"Riku…" Sora said sadly.

"But it all ends here. There can't be three Keyblade masters." Riku stated.

"Let the Keyblade choose… its true master."

Riku holds his hand out to the Keyblade, now equipping the Metal Chocobo Keychain. Sora's weapon begins to shake violently in his grasp. Sora grabs the weapon with both hands as it pulls towards Riku. Suddenly, The Keyblade flashes out of Sora's hands and into Riku's.

"Huh?" Sora and Goofy gasped.

"What?!"Donald exclaimed.

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi." Riku stated.

"It's up to me. Only a Keyblade master can open the door… and change the world." He added.

"Yeah, well I have a Keyblade too, and I'll stop you!" Rage started to fill Charlie's body.

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora argued.

"You were just the delivery boy." Riku dispels the Keyblade and tosses a wooden sword at Sora, Charlie was fuming!

"Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

"That's it!" Charlie called.

She charged at Riku but as she was about to swing, her Keyblade disappeared too! She stopped. Sora had already fallen to his knees in despair to see what was happening. Charlie froze. How could this happen?! Her Keyblade is different! Charlie had collapsed to her knees. She looked up to see Ryan in front of her. Ryan revealed a staff and handed it to her. Riku and Ryan then left the group.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald told him.

"Oh! Well, I know the King told us to follow the key and all…But…" Goofy gazes at Sora and Charlie.

"Sora, Charlie, sorry." Donald apologised before leaving with Goofy.

The teens remain still. Charlie stared at the simple staff in front of her. After everything, she didn't change a single thing! She was never special. She wanted to scream! She wanted to cry! Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind only to hear a loud thump behind her.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said, running to Beast's aid.

Charlie stood up and picked up her staff. When she took a look at the weapon, it had a long pale blue shaft and on top was a lily. She trekked to Beast and healed him with an upgraded Curaga spell. Beast asked the two why they are here.

Beast went on saying that he was here for Belle. He stood up and steadily carried on with his journey. He told the teens that even though he is by himself, he wouldn't leave without her. Beast's words filled Sora's heart with motivation as he turned around and picked up the wooden sword. Sora claimed he wasn't going to give up now, he, too, is finding someone very important.

"I'm coming as well. I still need to save Ryan. Plus, I promised to be stay with you, no matter what, Sora." Determination filled Charlie's eyes.

* * *

The trio entered a lift which teleported to a mechanical, steampunk –looking castle with a giant Heartless Emblem on the front. Something was off, the front gates were _open_. They should be locked, that's what makes Sora and Beast go to the depths below and unlock the gates manually. Was this Ryan's doing? Charlie couldn't take a chance.

"Look, guys! The gates are open!" Charlie called.

She started running, she defeated the new Darkballs as well as the magic oriented Emblem Heartless like the Red Nocturnes and the Green Requiems. For some reason, she didn't encounter a Defender, which usually guards the gates. As she kept running, she did not know that Sora and Beast were trailing far behind. And as she entered the Entrance Hall, The gates locked behind her. She gasped and started banging at the large doors.

"Sora! Help! I can't get back!" She called out.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out. Just stay there!" He spoke through the doors before leaving.

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. She should've known; it was a trap. She's never felt as alone as she is now. She couldn't believe how much she needed Sora, heck even Donald and Goofy right now. Just how did she become gullible all of a sudden?

"Charlie."

She turned to the familiar voice to see Ryan standing on top of the grand staircase. Charlie tightened her grip on her staff. She knew he was up to something and she wasn't going to fall for it! While holding her staff, she straightened her arm by her side, letting her crush know that she was on guard.

"I'm giving you one last chance to join us. Donald and Goofy have. Or would you prefer to be with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He has Kairi! And my heart… belongs to someone else. Why don't you believe that?!"

"What's your choice, Charlie?" Ryan asked.

Charlie thought for a second. Should she join him after all? What about Sora? Everyone is counting on her. What about why was she chosen to wield the special Keyblade? She took a step forward, gripped her staff tighter and narrowed her eyes at Ryan.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Ryan raised his arm and summoned a horde of Shadow and Darkballs before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sora and Beast had made their way into the Waterway. He had nothing on his mind but to save Charlie. He knew she was strong with magic, but, what is she had ran out of magic? She was never the physical attacker, especially now that she has a simple staff.

"_Charlie, please be okay!" _He thought.

They had been through so much together. She took a bullet for him in Deep Jungle. Even though she was in pain, she never blamed him. All she did was smile. That's all she ever did. She would always jump in Sora's way, so that she would take the pain.

"_So, you're not going to leave us?" _Sora remembered his own words when he asked her.

"_Heck no! You can't get rid of me that easily! Plus, you'll miss me too much!"_

She was always cocky yet kind.

"_Thank you, for being a good friend."_

"_I'm not mad you."_

"_But, why?"_ He remembered he asked her in Atlantica.

"_Because, that's what friends do for each other, Spike."_

"_Just remember: I'm with you every step of the way."_

He couldn't let her down! He was supposed to protect her! Yet… after all this time, she was protecting him. That's why she kept that secret about where she's from, it was to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

Sora and Beast had made their way through a maze full of dungeons and encountered a switch. They concluded that this was the switch to unlock the gate. Sora activated the switch and could hear the mechanism turn. Sora then left with no hesitation to save Charlie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grand Hall…

Against the walls slept all the Princesses of Heart. All of them were encased in crystal chambers and have fallen under a sleeping curse, waiting to fulfil their destiny. Along the floor was an ornate carpet with the Heartless insignia. Maleficent walks towards a large open room with each footfall echoing in the vacant hall. Kairi's body also rests in a dark capsule in the centre of the room. Maleficent's fingers curl around her staff as she passes the capsule and ascends the stairs. She whirls round to face the princesses.

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" She cried out.

The villain raises her arms fervently as the hearts of the six maidens that line the walls begin to glow in unison and beams of pink light shine from them. The beams meet at a point in the air above Kairi's body, pointing a trail of sparkles to a great heart in the room beyond. Maleficent smiles as she watches her plans becoming a reality.

* * *

Back in the Entrance Hall…

Sora and Beast finally made it back and see that Charlie had casted a Thundera spell to defeat a horde of Darkballs. However, after she had casted it, she collapsed and leaned onto her staff with what little of strength she had left. Sora ran up to her and she looked back at him.

"It's… about time… you showed up!" She shouted through shallow breaths.

"Sorry… Heal!" Sora casted.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast warned.

Sora offered a hand to help Charlie up. She accepted it and said her thanks. Beast watched on until he heard something from behind. He gasps as he calls a name. He sees a faint shape of a woman in a golden dress in the dark doorway. It erupts in a cloud of darkness, where a Shadow Heartless appears. The Beast shakes with rage, and frustration coursing through his body. He gives a great roar and charges after the Heartless, the door closing in on him.

"Quit while you can." Riku spoke.

"You never learn, do you?" Ryan asked.

Sora turns around from the door to see Ryan and Riku with Donald and Goofy by their side. Sora told Riku that he wouldn't leave without Kairi while Charlie told Ryan she wouldn't leave without stopping him. Riku warned the two that the darkness would destroy them both. Then, tendrils of darkness erupt around Riku and his clothes take a darker approach. Ryan unsheathes his broadsword and darkness whirls around it, changing its form. The new blade was covered in dark scales. Riku clenched his fists, feeling the dark powers inside of his heart. Ryan also felt the dark aura from his heart surround him.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." Sora places his hand over his chest.

"My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" He added.

"Really… Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku threatened.

Riku thrusts his hand forward, releasing a dark fireball aimed straight at Sora's heart. The energy courses through his hand, causing the air to ripple, his hair whipping across his face. But Sora was paralysed! How could his friend do that? As the ball of darkness draws near, Sora closes his eyes and braces himself. Charlie seeing this raised her arms up in a t-shape position as she looks up, calling all her powers to protect him. Suddenly, they both hear a crash.

"Sora and Charlie ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy claimed.

Sora opens his eyes, seeing himself, Goofy and Charlie within an ivory shield while Goofy had his shield out. The energy, upon contact with Charlie's shield, has frizzled into the air around them.

"You'd betray your King?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora and Charlie, either. 'cause they've become two of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Goofy explained and turned to Charlie and Sora, giving them a thumbs up.

"See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the King I'm really sorry?" Goofy waved at him.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald runs over to the other three and looks up at Sora and Charlie.

"Well, you know… All for one and one for all." Donald added.

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora and Charlie." Goofy smiled.

"Thanks a lot… Donald, Goofy." Sora stares at the floor.

"Thanks, guys." Charlie smiled.

Riku asked how he would fight without a weapon. Sora stares at Riku and tells him he doesn't need the Keyblade as his heart is the better weapon. Riku scoffs and mocks at how that will work when his heart is weak. Sora explained that it may be weak, but it's never alone. His heart has grown with each new experience and has found a home with all the friends he's made. He is connected to them, as they are part of each other's hearts. If they think of the hero once in a while, their hearts would become one. Sora then takes out his wooden sword.

"I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora cried out.

The Keyblade flashes in Riku's hand, much to his surprise. It disappears and he stares at the emptiness in his hand. Ryan just watched in awe and the Keyblade reappears in Sora's hands, the true owner of the Keyblade. Sora stares at riku, who now takes out his traditional weapon; The Soul Eater. Ryan stared at Charlie, she had determination in her eyes.

"Charlie… just stop this." Ryan said.

"No."

She stakes a step forward.

"I may not have my Keyblade, but that doesn't matter. Yes, I have some mysterious power. But I can't just stand here and watch my best friends fight for me. I _will_ fight you too! Even… even if it hurts me!"

Suddenly her staff disappeared. In a flash, her Keyblade had returned in her hands as well. Ryan stood back. What is this power? Suddenly Charlie had an aura of light as the power coursed through her body. She then slashed the air; telling Riku and Ryan, she's ready to stop them!

Riku charged forward to Sora while Charlie dashed to battle against Ryan. While Riku was quick on his feet, Ryan was slow but powerful. Sparks of metal exploded in the air. Charlie could feel her heart breaking with every single blow but she has to focus. She stood back and raised her Keyblade in the air.

"Haste!" She casted.

Glyphs of a ticking clock appeared beneath the heroes as their movements became faster. Sora casted Aerora on the group as well. Charlie was holding her weapon against Ryan's sword; Clouded Deception. The female teen struggled against his strength. She could feel the darkness within him and it hurt even more.

"Goofy, come help me while Donald, you help Sora!" She ordered.

Goofy joined Charlie and relentlessly attacked Ryan. Charlie stood back to drink an Ether before jumping back. Sora had to Dodge Roll out of the way occasionally as Riku would spring back onto his feet as quickly as possible. Donald would cure Sora whenever he needed it.

"Slash and Dash!" Charlie called out.

She performed her fastest move to defeat her crush much quicker. She saw him getting weaker and she hesitated. She slowly walked up to Ryan but stopped halfway, for Ryan had slowly stood up and charged at her again! She wanted him to stop! She didn't want to fight him anymore! He was going to strike her!

"Protect!" She called.

While casting for the ivory shield, the Haste spell wore off. She was glad to have learnt the new spell, but she couldn't dwell on it for long. As Ryan bounced off the shield before it disappeared, He was in awe of what kind of power Charlie actually had. This was the opportune moment to stop Ryan and defeat him! She whispered a sorry before running and she slashed him horizontally. Ryan had collapsed to his hands and knees and Riku was defeated soon after.

"No… Not yet…" Riku breathed through his words.

"Why, Charlie?" Ryan asked.

The darkness that surrounds Riku's clothes faded and Ryan sheathed his sword. The two boys run and escape while the heroes watch on. Charlie couldn't help but kneel down, as she had no energy from that fight. But it was also because her heart was breaking and she didn't know what to do. Beast had walked in behind the group.

"So, your hearts won this battle." Beast said and Sora nods.

"Let's go." Sora ushered.

"No."

The group turned around to see Charlie kneeling on the floor. Her eyes were shielded behind her bangs and she gripped her jeans. Sora took a step closer and noticed her shoulders are shaking violently.

"I don't want this. If you're gonna keep fighting, then count me out."

"Charlie…" Sora said.

"I don't want to fight him, Sora!"

As she yelled his name, she looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears and everyone, including Beast, had felt sorry for the girl. She continued to sob her heart out. Charlie had always been strong, but now, she was at breaking point. She was right; it's tiring when you're strong all the time.

"I can't do this…" She whimpered.

"But you need to… for Ryan." Sora explained.

He knelt down to Charlie's level. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his body. She continued to weep on his shoulder and her cries echoed against the marbled walls in the Entrance Hall. Donald, Goofy and Beast watched the two. Donald and Goofy noticed how close the pair have been lately and wonder if they will always be as close as this? Charlie began to calm down when she started to breathe deeply and her cries started to fade.

"You're Ryan's light. You can still save him, Charlie. You're the strongest person I know." Sora explained.

"You think so?" Charlie wiped her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah! So come on, let's go get Ryan and Kairi!" He encouraged.

Charlie nodded before wiping her eyes. Sora helped her up and they continued their journey. Sora was right; she _could_ still save Ryan! She was glad that she has Sora. Without him, she could have fallen into darkness herself. Maybe her powers could save him? But why _does_ she have these powers? Maybe Ansem will know…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Anyway, in the next chapter, Charlie will finally know what her part is in the story! Yay! So it all comes down to this! Will Charlie save Ryan in time? Will she stop Sora from becoming a Heartless? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Until then, see ya later!**


	14. Hearts on Trials - Part Two

**Hey guys! So here it is! Probably the most important chapter of the story! I was actually really excited writing this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**1) Charlie's theme song would be Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara from the game To The Moon.**

**2) Ryan's would be Fding by Decyfer Down.**

**Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

When everyone finally calmed down, the group travelled up the grand staircase into a doorway. They noticed the famous Heartless emblem embedded into the door. Sora brushed his hand against the surface and noticed there were slots as part of the emblem. Sora turned to the others and crossed his arms.

"It looks like we have to find pieces to open this door. Charlie, do you know where they are?" Sora asked.

"Um, I was never too good at remembering puzzles, but I might know were about they could be." She replied.

The group returned to the staircase and she looked up. The rest of the group followed her gaze and were surprised that there was a floor above them. Charlie said to the outsiders that the way to the upper floor is locked. She then led the group into a room through a set of double doors. When they entered, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast were surprised by the large library.

"Some of the bookshelves have books missing. Find the missing books and place them on the correct shelves." Charlie explained.

The first book was easy to find as it was literally on the floor to the left. When Sora had placed the red book in the shelf, the bookshelf itself had moved out of the way, revealing more of the room. Charlie had run ahead and looked around to see more books. She ran up the stairs. She tapped her slender fingers against the spines of some books. She turned to see the rest of the gang staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Sora couldn't help but think that maybe Ryan was wrong about Charlie having a 'mask'. Maybe, her cockiness was just one side of her. Her sensitiveness was another. He then noticed that she was happy all of a sudden, why? She was scared of losing Ryan just a minute ago.

"Spike?" She asked, making Sora snap out of it.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"I said there's a Green Trinity!" She pointed at a green mark on the floor.

"Oh!"

So, Goofy stood under the bookshelf. He ushered Sora to jump onto his back, then Sora ushered Donald. A book then fell on the floor and Charlie picked it up. Now, where did she find these books? Soon she found all the missing books and placed them in the correct shelves, revealing a switch and a new area. Sora pressed the switch, which unlocked a different set of double doors that led to the upper level of the Entrance Hall. But before they opened the doors, the group decided to enter the new area.

The area was filled with marble platforms but some had a force field to stop the group exploring the castle easier. Sora noticed a treasure chest above them and cast Gravira and pulled the chest to the ground. The male Keyblade wielder opened the chest and out popped Dalmatian puppies. Sora had told the puppies to go to a teleport point, which turned out to be the save point as Charlie had found out during the journey, and wait in the ship. Sora then told Charlie that he keeps finding the puppies and tells them to report to the ship before they get back.

Charlie touched a glowing switch and the outsiders were teleported to a lift. As the group travelled via electricity that suspended in the air, Charlie sat down; knowing full well that these lifts take a while. When the lift stopped, they teleported to a small area, with yet another chest suspended in the air. Sora repeated the action from before and inside the chest was a gummi piece. They then returned to the Library and entered the upper level of the Entrance Hall. Charlie then spoke to a statue nearby.

"O mighty one… Show me your crushing power." The statue ordered.

Sora destroyed the two pots that sat on each side of the statue. The statue then sunk to the ground and the fountain started to flow, and an emblem piece fell out of the water feature. Charlie then pointed out that the candles needed to be lit. Sora casted Fira down one side and Charlie did the other. Once they lit the candles, the blue flame in the centre of the chandelier subsided and revealed another emblem piece. Behind Charlie was a Red Trinity and the objective was obvious, even for Sora. Sora, Donald and Goofy all pushed the statue, which fell and shattered, leaving behind the third emblem piece. On the other side of the room, was a small statue compared to the others, which had a lightning bolt engraved onto it. Charlie used Thundara and the platforms that helped anyone across to the chandelier started to move. Finally, for the last piece, the group had to examine another statue.

"O mighty one… Prove your strength by moving me." The statue said.

Sora obliged and moved the statue. The statue then sunk to the ground like the other one but this time, a chest magically revealed itself down below. Now that all the pieces were found, the group split up and collected each of the pieces. They all met up in front of the jigsaw puzzle of the Heartless Emblem. One by one, they placed each piece to the correct spot and the door finally opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Ryan had run all the way to the Castle Chapel, still in disbelief on what happened. Riku questioned it since Sora's Keyblade was his. Suddenly a voice appeared causing the two boys to stop and turn to the origin of the voice. They see a cloaked figure hunched over at them.

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." The cloaked figure explained.

"What? Are you saying my heart is weaker than his?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"For that instant, it was."

Riku glared at the figure but shook his head and stared at the floor. Ryan understood but what about Charlie? She always had a strong heart. He noticed that when they were at school. Whenever she saw a poor, defenceless kid got bullied, she stood up for them. And even now, she would always be there for Sora. He forced his eyes shut. His fists clenched and shook just thinking about him!

"However, you can become stronger." The figure said, snapping Ryan out of his thoughts.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger." The figure explained.

"What should I do?" Riku asked.

"Wait, Riku. You sure about this?" Ryan asked and Riku nodded.

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness itself." The figure said.

"Wait. What about Charlie? She's always had a strong heart. Her powers are unique. Why did her Keyblade disappear?" Ryan asked.

"Tell me about the child…" The figure demanded.

* * *

Back to the heroes, the gang had found a lift stop. One lift brought the gang to the Dungeon, which led to the Waterway, where they found another Blue Trinity. Eventually they have found a way outside of the castle. To Charlie, something was off with her. She was still smiling. Why? Was it because of Sora? That's impossible! Their only best friends! Nothing more! Charlie shook it off and remembered her goal; to save Ryan. She is his light. The group then came in contact with Wyverns; a dragon type Heartless. Charlie had used Thundara with Donald while the others had to wait for the Heartless to come to them, as they would always fly away. They glided to many platforms to open some scattered chests and activated switches, which triggered all the lifts on the outside. The group then went on yet _another _lift but this time a horde of Heartless appeared but was quickly disposed of. Once defeated, a switch appeared, Sora pressed it and the lift carried on to its destination. When they teleported off the lift, they had found another Blue Trinity and carried on with their journey.

They managed their way through a maze of lift stops and reached further up the castle to the Great Crest. Throughout the area, it was infested with Heartless. However, Charlie knew that they were getting close. Perhaps Sora knew as well? He was defeating the enemies as fast as possible and she had a hard time keeping up. Once they vanquished the Heartless, there was another switch and Sora activated it, revealing that it was able to move a platform down but not low enough for them to jump on.

They had arrived in the High Tower, which was located on the other side of the area. There, they found another switch to lower the other platform. The two platforms created a staircase to an area above. The group encountered another switch which raised the second platform higher than the first; creating another staircase to an even higher area. If you were getting confused with all these puzzles, Charlie was hopeless at them! And finally, the group had made their way to the Castle Chapel.

* * *

In the Grand Hall, Maleficent stands before the Keyhole, marveling it while the two boys trek up the stairs and join her. Riku speaks in two voices; stated that the path was revealed at last. But it wasn't just any Keyhole, the Keyhole to the darkness.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." 'Riku' claimed.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds." Maleficent explained.

'Riku' raises his arm and exposed a dark Keyblade with the teeth of the blade in the shape of a heart. Maleficent was surprised yet intrigued at the weapon but was annoyed to see it didn't respond. She thought the Princesses of Heart were all here, they turned to see Kairi's body on the floor and concluded that it was her.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." 'Riku' explained.

The three of them hear a sound of large doors opening; they all turn to the origin of the sound, which came from the Castle Chapel. Ryan's expression saddened knowing that if Charlie continues her way here, she will be in danger.

"The King's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent volunteered.

"We still need the other." 'Riku' spoke.

"Other?" Maleficent stopped her trek to the stairs and turned to the others.

"She is not a princess like the others but she is important."

"I see, you stay here and guard the princesses." Maleficent ordered.

Ryan clenched his fists as 'Riku' watched Maleficent exit the room. An earthly glow surrounded the new Keyblade wielder as he smirks. Ryan started to worry deeply for Charlie. He should really stop everything but, without Kairi and Sora, Charlie couldn't escape this universe with him.

* * *

Maleficent enters the chapel to greet Sora, Charlie, Donald, Goofy and Beast. She tells the group that they are too late as the final Keyhole will be unsealed. Then, the world will be plunged into the darkness. Sora summoned his weapon and argued that they _will_ stop it since they've come so far.

"You won't get in our way!" Charlie also summoned her weapon and was determined to see Ryan again.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent provoked them.

Maleficent raises her staff and the platform beneath her rises out of the ground. It hovers in the air out of their reach. She taps her staff against it and it sails across the room. Charlie raised her Keyblade and conjured Haste on her party. The top of Maleficent's staff sparks with a green flame and she lifts the staff in the air as it cackles.

"Now you'll know the meaning of fear! A bolt of lightning to strike them down!" The villain called out.

Violet lightning crackles down from the ceiling, sending thunderbolts down on top of them. Charlie Dodge Cartwheeled out of the way. There was nothing she was afraid of anymore! She _vowed_ to see Ryan again. She _vowed_ to tell him how she feels! Nothing will stand in her way! Donald then casted Gravira, forcing the platform to come tumbling down. The gang rush in to attack.

"I've had enough of you, Maleficent! I'm sick of you trying to take Ryan away from me!" Charlie rapidly slashed the villain with no mercy.

Maleficent recovers and cries a defiant no as she swipes the gang with her staff, knocking them back. She then calls upon meteors and behind her; a vortex opens with large meteors that fly at them. Sora jumps out of the way, Donald rushed to the walls, Goofy deflected with his shield but Charlie noticed that Beast would be hit. She jumped at the creature and he was free from harm, but at a price. Charlie rolled and lied still. Her eyes slowly opened. She struggled to raise her Keyblade in the air and casted Cura on herself. She used her weapon as support as she stood up. Unfortunately the Haste wore off.

"Charlie?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not going down that easily anymore."

"Thank you…" Beast said to her.

Sora places a hand on his heart, his Keyblade lights up and chucks it in the air. Sora catches it and sparks of magic shoots from his weapon. The Keyblade escapes his grip and a puff of blue smoke spurts from it, revealing Genie. Genie flies down and high fives Sora.

As the group continue to fight Maleficent, Genie would perform Showtime; he shoots magic blasts as well as casting some magic spells the group knew. Maleficent then summons a horde of Heartless, which Donald and Goofy took upon themselves to take out. Sora casts Gravira on the platform, making it fall again. The group attack the villain and Genie eventually disappears.

"Away!" Maleficent calls out.

A large bolt of lightning erupts from the ceiling, striking Sora at full force. Charlie quickly heals him. Donald unleashed a variety of spells at Maleficent, Beast uses his claws before the villain could call upon another meteor strike. Charlie wanted to finish this! She performed Lux Ray and finally, Maleficent was defeated. The villain bent over, her breath shallow. A portal appears behind her and she walks through it. But the outsiders were having none of it! They followed her through the portal. In a hidden room of the castle, Maleficent clutches her chest while using her staff as support. Her breath still shallow, a corridor of darkness appeared behind her and out came Ryan and 'Riku' with Keyblade in hand.

"Do you need some help?" 'Riku' asked her.

"Riku!" Sora called out.

"Ryan!" Charlie called.

"Charlie! Get out of here now!" Ryan ordered her.

"No! Not without you!" She replied.

'Riku' had also turned to the group and Donald was about to ask if the weapon he held is a Keyblade but 'Riku' was already ahead of him. Unlike Sora's and Charlie's Keyblades, the dark one can unlock hearts. To prove it, he demonstrated on Maleficent by stabbing her in the chest! The villain felt the darkness filling her heart.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" 'Riku' ejected the weapon and left with Ryan through a portal.

"This is it! This power!" Maleficent cried out as she glows in green aura.

"Oh no…" Charlie muttered.

"Darkness… The _true_ darkness!" The villain continued.

Maleficent erupts in green flames, sending them billowing high into the air, her dark shadow etched in its smoky tendrils as her form changes. She started growing larger, her black cloak expanding outward filling with green. Charlie and the gang summoned their weapons. From Maleficent's back, large, black wings push outward splitting to her sides, knocking the green from her body into sparks. The black wings connect with grey translucent skin to her large black body, which is now heavily muscled and scaled.

Donald casted Aerora while Charlie conjured up a Haste spell. The dragon rears back on its hind legs and slams the ground. When Donald casted a Blizzara spell, Maleficent brushes it off like nothing. The group then split; thinking she can't go after all of them at once.

Beast the rushed forward and dug his claws into the monster. The dragon screeches and spins. Knocking them all back with her tail. Charlie's body was flung full force at the wall and bounced off the large vines that surrounded the room. As she leaned on one of her legs, she felt something dripping and falling from her mouth. She reached it with one of her slender fingers, she takes a look to see red liquid. Blood. She wiped it with the back of her hand. She's not going to let Maleficent win at all cost.

The dragon's mouth foams with green flames and it spews fire from its mouth, setting the room ablaze. Charlie jumps on its back and casted Blizzara. The Haste spell wears off and Goofy throws his shield at her, causing her to grow angry even more. Donald also aids Charlie in casting Blizzara spell, attempting to quell the fire.

Sora searches for a way over the jade coloured flames. He widens his eyes as he sees the vines wrapped against the walls and begins climbing. The dragon screeches, having Donald, Charlie and Beast making it angry enough. Maleficent rears back on her hind legs, conjuring fire at the base of her neck. The fireballs fly in the air and aiming at Sora.

"Protect!" Charlie casted on him.

After the ivory shield protected Sora from the fiery missiles, it disappeared and climbs up further. Beasts volunteered himself to distract the villain and Sora kicks off the wall and attacks her. And for a final attack, Sora used Strike Raid, Goofy threw his shield, Beast thrashed is claws, Donald casted Blizzara again and Charlie performed Lux Ray.

Maleficent starts thrashing in pain before crashing to the floor, sending ashes into the air. The thorny vines burst into green flames and disappear. And only a torn cloak was left behind by Maleficent. 'Riku' walks over it with no remorse.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." He stated.

"What?" Donald asked in disbelief.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He explained.

'Riku' grounds his foot into the remains of the Disney villain and the cloak disappears. He backs away into a corridor of darkness. Sora finds a summon gem and they return to the chapel. A hidden entrance appears and the group made no hesitation to follow it into the Grand Hall. They all see the Princesses of Heart lined up against the wall. But Beast wanted revenge on the boys that did this to his beloved Belle. Sora wanted to find Kairi, Donald and Goofy are supporting Sora and Charlie. Charlie herself just wanted to save Ryan. They run up the stairs to the main area in front of the great heart, where Kairi sleeps. A barrier prevents Beast, Goofy and Donald's entry even though Sora and Charlie have already stepped through.

"Kairi!" Sora calls.

Both Charlie and he rush over to her body. They kneel beside her and Sora lifts her into his arms while Charlie looks at her sleeping body in sadness. Sora gently shakes her and tells her to open her eyes, worrying about her deeply. There was no use and Charlie knew it.

"It's no use." 'Riku' said.

Sora and Charlie to find Riku sitting above the great heart while Ryan stands beside it staring back at her with worry in his eyes. Riku tells them that Kairi had lost her heart and can't wake up. Sora sets down Kairi softly and the heroes turn to the other boys. They both could sense the darkness in Riku's voice.

"What? You… you're not Riku." Sora claimed.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." 'Riku' explains.

"Ryan? Is that still you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but you need to leave, now!"

"What?" Charlie asked curiously.

Sora looks down at his crush and asked if Kairi's a princess. 'Riku' responded that she is but without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete and it is time that she awakened. As if by queue, Charlie summoned her Keyblade and stood in front of Kairi.

"And you… I didn't believe to see a Sorceress of Light again." 'Riku' said, pointing at Charlie.

"What? I'm a Sorceress of Light? What's that?" She asked.

"The sole protector of Kingdom Hearts. You are able to use its power at will but to obtain that power for myself, I need you out of the way. The reason your Keyblade vanished was because your light faltered." 'Riku' explains.

"_So that's it."_ Charlie thought.

It all makes sense. The reason why she has a Keyblade is because she is a Sorceress of Light! The powers. Her protective shield! Her spells! But how did she become a Sorceress of Light? There's so much she doesn't understand. She looks back at Ryan and he stares at the ground. He knew? _That's_ why he warned her! Ansem needs to defeat her to get Kingdom Hearts!

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora pleaded.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart."

'Riku' points his dark Keyblade at Sora, who clutches his chest and falls to the floor, catching himself. Charlie went straight to him but stopped as Ryan pointed his blade at her. She gasped but realised that Ryan was being forced to do this. Charlie couldn't just let Sora go through this… She summoned her Keyblade G and with all her strength, attacked Ryan's blade.

"Sora!" Donald called.

"What's-" Sora started.

"The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" 'Riku' finally explained.

Charlie and Ryan had already started at fight in the background to take any notice what was happening to Sora. This fight was breaking her heart but maybe, just maybe, she can get through to him and save him in time.

"Kairi… Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked and looks at her body.

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora asked 'Riku'.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Ansem finally revealed himself.

Ansem walks towards Sora and stands over him and looks down at him with euphoria and points his Keyblade at him. He claims to release the princess to complete the Keyhole and lead him to everlasting darkness. His eyes widened into madness and Ansem lifts his weapon about to strike.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice calls out.

Sora raises his Keyblade and blocks Ansem's attack. The true villain grits his teeth as he puts more pressure on the blade. Sora tells Ansem to forget it as there's no way he's taking Kairi's heart! Sora managed to push back the villain, who extends an arm.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Ryan are still clashing metal with metal. Charlie knew she was holding back but Ryan was still persisting to not let Charlie interfere. She glances over at Sora for a brief moment and pushes Ryan back; giving her enough time to cast Haste while Sora casted Aerora.

"Ryan, just stop this! Can't you see what's happening?"

"Don't you want to go home?" Ryan asked her.

"Of course I do but I need to stop you from descending further into darkness! Can't you see how I feel for you?"

"No, all I see is your loyalty to Sora!"

Sora strikes, hitting Ansem square in his side. He winces but soon recovers, blocking a further attack. Ansem tries to toy with Sora, forcing to strike first and dodging at the last minute. Sora blocks his next strike and sends a Thundara spell at Ansem who responds with a dark fireball that hits Sora straight in the chest.

"Cura!" Charlie healed him.

"Thanks!" Sora said.

"Sora! We need to switch! Ryan knows my moves and Ansem knows yours through Riku!"

* * *

So they switched. However, Ansem told the girl to witness true power. Ansem floats in the air, his left hand glowing. He plunges his Keyblade of Heart into the ground, unleashing lightning shockwaves from the floor. Charlie had conjured up her ivory shield just in time.

Sora continues to fight Ryan. Ryan also smiles with glee, now that he was fighting Sora. He wasn't going to give any mercy! Sora had casted Blizzara, since that spell will do the least damage. He didn't think Charlie would forgive him if he had killed Ryan.

A scream echoes in the room.

Ryan and Sora stop. They both turn to the female who stood there paralyzed. She was clutching her heart and struggled to stand. Ryan ran over to her before she collapsed. He held her head. Panic filled his eyes. Sora turned to Ansem who was smiling like it was an accomplishment.

"Finally, Kingdom Hearts is closer to being mine." Ansem said.

"R-Ryan?" She managed to say.

"Charlie, don't speak. You'll be okay." Ryan said as tears brimmed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I couldn't save you."

Charlie starts to glow as she rests her eyes. She grabs the video camera and hands it to Ryan; telling him to watch it. Tears started to stream down Ryan's face. Her heart leaves her body and ascends above. She then disappears. Ryan felt he weight on his arms vanish and he embraced himself, still shocked what had happened. Sora also wanted to cry, for he had lost his best friend. Ryan wiped his tears with his sleeve and stood up, glaring at Ansem.

"That's it!" Ryan called out.

Ryan's darkness grew in power and it became his aura. His weapon glowed in a dark blue. Sora stood beside him, Keyblade at the ready. He was going to avenge his best friend! Ryan nodded at Sora' letting him know that they are allies now. Ansem just smiled at them.

"Behold the power of darkness!"

Ansem starts running impossibly fast, pelting the boys with blow after blow from his dark Keyblade. Sora and Ryan endure the attacks and wait for the right time to strike back. Sora heals both himself and Ryan. Ansem stopped running, Sora performed Strike Raid and tossed his Keyblade at Ansem and brought it back. This was repeated four times and finally defeated him. Riku's body disappears, leaving behind the dark Keyblade.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora called.

"Riku hasn't gone for good." Ryan explained, the darkness dying down inside.

The barriers vanish and the remaining Disney characters run and stand in front of the Keyhole while grabbing the boy's attention. Sora aims his weapon at the Keyhole but it doesn't respond.

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy says and Sora dismisses his weapon.

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"Charlie was trying to stop this." Ryan told the group.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologised.

"Oh. Charlie…" Donald felt sorrow.

"She wouldn't want you guys to give up. She would want you to carry on, for her sake." Ryan said.

"But how?" Donald asked.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested.

Sora thought out loud and admitted that Goofy might be right. Sora turns to her body and places a hand on his heart. He questions how to free her heart and his eyes settle on the dark Keyblade. He speaks aloud about the Keyblade that can unlock people's hearts.

"Sora?" Goofy asks as the boy walks over to the Keyblade.

"You sure about this, Sora?" Ryan asked.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy calls out to him.

"No, wait!" Donald tries too.

Sora picks up the Keyblade and smiles at them. He holds the blade in both hands, stabbing himself in the chest. His chest glows brightly and the Keyblade floats out of him. He closes his eyes and starts to tumble backwards. The dark Keyblade splits into six hearts, each flowing back to the Princesses. Another heart surges from Sora's chest and returns to Kairi. She opens her eyes as the entrance to the Dark Depths, through the Keyhole, shimmers and the barrier is broken. Sora continues to glow brightly as he slowly falls while Donald runs towards him.

"Sora… Sora!" He calls out.

Kairi jumps to her feet and calls out his name. She runs to him, but as she touches him, he bursts into a million points of light, which float into the air and disappear like Charlie had done, which leaves Kairi in shock.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald shouts.

* * *

In an endless abyss, Sora floats in the dark void. He asked himself what was happening, all he knew was that he was falling into darkness. Perhaps this was what happened to Charlie? A pang of guilt clung to his emotions. He felt like he let her down.

* * *

"Sora, are you really- No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi… I'm sorry. I want you to have this." Ryan handed her Charlie's camera.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's Charlie's camera."

"Where is Charlie?" Kairi asked.

"She suffered the same fate as Sora did. She protected him and I guess me as well." Ryan looked down in sadness.

A corridor of darkness appears and a tall man with silver hair and orange eyes steps out. He was relieved that Kairi had awoken and the Keyhole is now complete. He stated that she had served her purpose but now it's over. He moves towards the Princess of Heart but Donald, Goofy and Ryan brandish their weapons.

"Don't make another move!" Donald threatened.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked Donald.

"I don't know!" Donald squawked.

As Ansem approaches, he stops, struggling to move his own body. He claimed it was impossible but as a prisoner inside his own body, Riku appears in a faint image, standing before the group. Stating that Ansem won't use him like this. The boy holds out his arms; blocking Ansem from proceeding further but it was also to shield the outsiders from him.

"Riku!" Kairi called.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" He warned.

"Go. I'll handle this." Ryan turned to the others.

A horde of Shadow Heartless appears and surrounds them. Kairi touches her necklace and nods. Donald screams as the three of them escape the Grand Hall. Goofy asks about the Keyhole but Donald was focused on escaping instead.

A shadow watches and follows but stops. Its antennae twitches, sensing another Shadow. The two Shadows follow the group together and exits the Grand Hall through the Castle Chapel. The two Shadows follow them outside and jump off the ledge. They made their way to the Entrance Hall. Kairi stops at the top of the staircase.

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy ushered.

"I can't leave them behind!" She wished she could have met Charlie in person.

"We can't stay here!" Donald prompted her.

Kairi runs down the stairs and Goofy points out a couple of Heartless that were after them. Donald took it upon himself to take care of them and both Shadows descend the stairs. Donald then hits one of them with his wand and told them both to get lost. They both are unfazed and look at Kairi. Kairi felt something within her as she felt a sense of familiarity with both of them.

"Sora? Charlie? Is that you?" She asked but then they were surrounded by Shadows.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried out worriedly and he and Donald rush to fight them.

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi reassured them.

The Heartless surrounding her slowly move closer to their prey. They pause, their antennae and glowing eyes taking in every sense. They ponce and Kairi whirls around, putting her arms around the two shadows, her eyes clenched shut.

"Sora! Charlie!"

Goofy and Donald defeat the rest and turn to see the group Shadows covering Kairi. Donald lets off a worried squawk. Goofy calls out to her and a light erupts from beneath the dark cloud, knocking the Heartless away, revealing Kairi in the arms of Sora while Charlie is holding her weapon, threatening the Heartless.

"Kairi, thank you." Sora said.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Kairi." Charlie smiles at her.

Sora holds her close as sparkles of light surrounds the three of them and Kairi opens her eyes in amazement and calls Sora's name in surprise. Donald and Goofy call Sora's and Charlie's name in surprise and joy. The Heartless around them reappear and everyone braces for a fight. Beast arrives, roaring loudly on top of the water feature. He leaps down to their level and knocks away a Shadow.

"Go! Now!" Beast ordered.

"Come with us!" Sora replied.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!" Beast told them.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Sora ordered.

"Beast, take care of yourself." Charlie said.

* * *

They race out of the castle and enter the Gummiship. Charlie noticed something was off. Someone was _missing_. Kairi had given her the camera but the female Keyblade wielder left her to Sora as she knew they would want to catch up. But still… something was off, her eyes widened when she realised who it was.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked.

"Uh…" Donald muttered.

"Ryan stayed behind to stop Ansem…" Goofy admitted.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, why would he sacrifice himself? She stumbled back. Everyone was staring at her. Sora had his crush back but she didn't. She turned and headed to her room. She knew Sora wouldn't come after her, now that he has Kairi. Now she didn't hate her, but now she felt like she was a temporary replacement. Or perhaps, she was just overthinking it? Is she jealous? She shouldn't be thinking about that! She is a Sorceress of Light. It's her duty to protect Kingdom Hearts. But does that mean she can never go home?

* * *

**How'd you like it? So, Charlie's a Sorceress of Light? What do you think about that? But what will happen to Ryan? Will he be there when they return? Do you think Charlie is jealous of Kairi? Tell me what you think!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	15. The Aftermath

**Hey guys! So it's the Easter Holidays but unfortunately that doesn't mean I have time to write. You see, I have my final major project to do and it's really important as if I don't get a good grade I can't get into the university that I want. Sorry :( I hope you understand. Anyway! I have about two chapters to go until this story finishes :'( I can't believe it. Charlie and Ryan have grown with me and I love those two!**

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**1) Tigger is my favourite Winnie the Pooh character :) **

**2) You really get to see Charlie mature and change from when she started the journey in this chapter.**

**Well, even though I think of this more of a filler (kind of) I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Charlie was sitting on her bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. She felt so alone but she didn't want anyone to be around her except for Ryan. Why did he face Ansem alone? Why didn't anyone help him? She wanted to save him and because she lost her heart, it may have been too late. And it's all her fault.

"Charlie?" Kairi called through the door.

"Come in, Kairi."

Kairi entered her room and saw her and felt so sad for the girl. She sat down on Charlie's bed and watched the girl. Kairi wished their first meeting would be a happy one but seeing her like this; she realised that Ryan was someone special to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this." Charlie said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. But, I'm sure you'll find him soon." Kairi smiled.

Maybe Kairi's right? The group will have to go back there to seal the Keyhole. Charlie can imagine Ryan calling her an idiot for worrying so much. She let out a small chuckle. Who knows? Ryan could be okay? That's what she's hoping for anyway.

"Charlie?" Sora asked as he entered the room.

"Hey." Charlie smiled at him.

"I've been thinking. If Ryan stayed behind and didn't get captured by Ansem, surely that means that Ryan hasn't been taken by the darkness?" Sora asked.

"What? So that means…" Charlie thought.

"You saved him Charlie." Sora said.

A smile grew on her face and her eyes lit up. She did it. She saved him. She leaned over and hugged Kairi and cheered. Sora was happy that Charlie wasn't so down and he left the two girls to get to know each other. Although, he worried as Charlie may say something. He turned to the door again and was about to turn the handle, but stopped. He had much more faith in Charlie to not say something silly.

"Thanks for helping Sora find me." Kairi said.

"No problem! _Someone_ had to make sure he didn't get into trouble." Charlie laughed.

"But I gotta ask, is there something between you and him?" Kairi asked.

"Me and Sora? You're kidding right? He can be too dense for me to handle sometimes. Nah, we're just best friends. I also know how he feels about you."

"What? What does he feel for me?" Kairi asked.

"That's a secret!" She winked.

Charlie ran out of the room and Kairi followed. Charlie figured that they should be close to Traverse Town by now. And she was right. They arrived in the first district and Sora told Leon to get everyone to meet in the Small House in the 3rd District. By the time the group of heroes arrived, Leon and the gang were already waiting for them.

"Tell me what happened." Leon demanded.

Sora and Charlie told him what had happened in Hollow Bastion. About defeating Maleficent, Charlie being a Sorceress of Light, Both Charlie and Sora becoming a Heartless, Ansem taking over Riku, Kairi being a Princess of Heart, completing the final Keyhole to the darkness and Ryan staying behind to fend of Ansem.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole…" Leon concluded.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-" Aerith started.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora and Charlie said in unison and summon their weapons.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon spoke his concerns

"Well, we just can't stay here. We have to do something. Charlie and I have friends back there." Sora told them.

Leon stated that he was right. He told the Keyblade wielders that they each have one more friend to worry about. Leon theorised that Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive Princesses' hearts. He then stated that without Kairi's heart, the Keyblade remained incomplete. Once the weapon was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. He told Sora and Charlie not to worry as they are the only ones that can save Riku and Ryan. Sora and Charlie went to Yuffie to see if she had anything to say.

"Not sure why, but the Heartless are getting stronger. New types of Heartless are popping up all over the place! If anything happens to us, I know we can count on you, Sora, Charlie."

"Yuffie…" Charlie said.

"Even in your Heartless form, I knew it was you." Kairi smiled.

Aerith thought the Keyhole would strength the darkness. She knew the darkness was strong but she feels like someone is holding it back. Leon told the gang that he suspects that all the Princesses must have been freed but Jasmine hasn't returned to Agrabah. Suddenly Aerith looked like she was in deep thought.

"Do you remember seeing a man with spikey hair at the coliseum?" Aerith asked.

"Yup." Sora replied.

"_Cloud…"_Charlie thought.

Aerith wondered out loud if he's still searching for his friend. She then tells the Keyblade wielders that if they see him again, tell him to be careful. He may not be friendly, but the Traverse Town gang still care about him.

Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy returned to the 1st District to tell Cid that they are planning on returning to Hollow Bastion. For Charlie, the sooner, the, better. When they told the engineer, Cid refused as the Heartless are multiplying by the minute and they would eat the Gummiship up.

Sora asked what they could do and Cid told them to go around them. And the way to do that was to install a navigation gummi. Sora asked how to find the new gummi and the engineer told the group that nine years ago, when he first arrived here, he hid it in the Secret Waterway. The gang made their way to the Secret Waterway to find Kairi staring at a mysterious painting at the back of the cave.

* * *

"What a mysterious mural… It's almost hypnotising." She said.

Sora and Charlie walk up to the painting and it starts to glow. It changes from a sun to a crescent moon and a gummi block falls into Sora's hands. They return to Kairi and suggests that they should join the others to rest up and Kairi agrees. She stares at the mural as Donald and Goofy leave the three alone.

"A light at the end of the tunnel…" Kairi murmurs.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked.

"That's right. We were together." Kairi said.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi." He smiled.

Charlie stood back. Maybe she shouldn't be here. She wanted to leave but it felt like her feet were glued to the stone floor. She didn't want to watch but she felt frozen. Why does she have to see this? She doesn't _want_ to see this! Her heart ached.

"Now, it's time to get Riku and Ryan back." Sora said.

"You think it'll ever be the same between us? Riku's lost his-" Kairi began to ask.

"When Charlie and I turned into a Heartless, you saved us, remember?" Sora recalled.

"_Please don't drag me into this…"_ Charlie thought.

Sora recalled that he was lost in darkness and he couldn't find his way. As he continued in the dark, he started to forget things like his friends and even, who he was. And just as he thought the darkness was going to swallow him, he heard a voice and that was Kairi's voice.

"I didn't want to just forget you, Sora. I couldn't. And Charlie and I made a promise to become friends." She smiled at Charlie.

Sora just realised that their hearts are connected from this. The light from their hearts broke through the darkness. Sora saw that light, and concluded that Charlie must have as well, and that's what saved them. No matter how deep the darkness is, there is always a light that shines within. It was more than a fairytale after all.

"Well, let's go." Kairi suggested.

"You can't go." Sora said bluntly.

"Why not?" Kairi asked, clearly hurt.

"Because it's way too dangerous.." Sora explained.

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone. Tell him, Charlie!" Kairi asked.

"He's right, Kairi. If something happened to you, we wouldn't know what to do. You're safe here. Don't worry; I'll look after Spike here."

Sora then told his crush that even if they are apart, they aren't alone. Kairi asked if it's because she can't help but Sora chuckles and tells her she might get in the way. Kairi giggles and admits defeat. She grabs his hand and places an object in his grasp. He looks down to see a star-shape lucky charm. She told him to bring it back and he promised he would. She reminded him that wherever he goes, she would always be with him.

* * *

Words echo down a dark and lonely road. The voice apologises to Sora, Kairi as well as Charlie and Ryan. He asks if he's in the after world and stumbles as his form shimmers. He tells himself he's not ready to go yet; he wishes to see his friends one last time. Another voice speaks to Riku, asking if he could hear him and that he will be there soon.

"Who is that?" Riku asked the voice.

"I have one of the other Keyblades – the one that belongs to this world." The voice said but Riku was confused.

The voice tells Riku that he's been trying to get to him but the darkness kept pushing him away. Riku asked the voice who he is and what happened to him. The voice explained that Riku's heart won the battle against the darkness but it was too late for his body. And that's why Riku is here; a place in darkness where hearts are gathered.

"So what do I do?" Riku asked.

"The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need three Keys and three hearts, including the Sorceress of Light. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate."

Fate? Riku tells the voice that it seems to know everything. He then asks the voice if Sora, Charile, Ryan and Kairi are okay. Riku sees an image of Sora running at him as the voice asks if they can feel the echoes of their hearts. The voice tells Riku that he should already know the answer and look in his own heart. Riku opens his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, The gang made their way to the 1st District and spoke to Cid. Cid was glad that they found the gummi piece and told the outsiders that he would install it. Sora and Charlie remembered that they still have a Torn Page and need to place it in Pooh's book. They returned to the 3rd District into Merlin's study. Sora opens the book and places the page in. The two teens enter 100Acre Wood. They arrive in a clearing crowded with tree stumps, where Tigger and a young kangaroo are practicing their bouncing. Owl sees the two humans and flies on overhead as the youngsters find a giant honey pot in the centre of the clearing. They both walk to a seesaw where Tigger and the joey called Roo.

"This here is my bouncin' spot! We can bounce around here all day!" Tigger said.

"Nothing beats bouncin'!" Roo added.

"You wanna bounce, too, Sora? Charlie? It's lotsa fun!" The tiger asked.

"Okay!" Sora accepted.

"Nah, I was never good at bouncing, I'll just watch." Charlie smiled.

Owl then flies down to Sora to give him some pointers but Roo told him that the owl doesn't bounce like Tigger or himself. Owl sighs and flies away. Tigger told Sora to follow him by bouncing and Tigger faces some tree stumps. Apparently Tigger and Roo were teaching the male teen a memory game involving the tree stumps.

The first round was rather easy and Sora triumphed against the tiger and joey. The second round was a bit tricky but Sora still won and the third one included the seesaw itself! It took Sora a couple of tries but he managed to do it.

"You've gotten mighty good at bouncin', Sora! Right, Roo?" Tigger complimented.

"Hey, Tigger! I think he's ready for the big one!" Roo suggested.

Charlie just sat on the ground by the base of a tree and smiled. Maybe Sora suggested seeing Pooh to get her mind off her current problems? Right now, Sora was hitting nuts at a giant honey put and every time Sora hit it, Tigger would jump. Charlie couldn't help but giggle. Once Sora finished, he ran over to his best friend.

"Hey! You should've joined in, too!" Sora breathed heavily as he leaned on his knees.

"It's okay. It's your journey with Donald and Goofy." She smiled but he frowned.

"It's your journey, too, now. You're a big part of it now. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sora…" She said as he cheeks turned pink.

Sora grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled her to Pooh Bear where he was standing at the base of a hollow tree. He looks into a hole at the bottom of the tree. Pooh was disappointed, as the tree didn't have any honey. The humans find Piglet near a wooden plank in the ground and wonders what it is. Sora and Charlie find Owl and he requests some rare nuts. The two split up and find as many nuts as they can find before returning them to the owl. The two Keyblade Wielders leave the storybook.

* * *

When they left the book, Sora began explaining what happened in 100 Acre Wood. Charlie just couldn't help but smile. She belonged with the boys and it made her feel warm inside. But she knew that she may have to take Ryan hone and she may have to go on her own journey; to understand what her role of being a Sorceress of Light is about. As the boys were talking, Charlie spoke to the Fariy Godmother.

"Oh, another summon gem? Let's help this little one. Here we go! Bibbidi-bobbodi-boo!" With a flash, the Fairy Godmother gave the gang the ability to summon Mushu.

"Thank you, Charlie. Here's something for you." She gives Charlie a wand For Donald.

"Hey, Donald! Catch!" Charlie called.

Charlie caught Donald's and everyone's attention, she threw the wand, Lord Fortune, at the Court Wizard and he caught it in his feathered hands. They left the Magician's Study and travelled back to the 1st District and met up with Cid. The engineer had told the crew that the ship is ready and he voiced his concerns saying he wished the outsiders wouldn't have to face the danger. After all, Sora and Charlie are just kids. Cid warned them not to get cocky because they've been to Hollow Bastion before, but now, the Keyhole was complete; the castle would most likely be infested with stronger Heartless.

"But someone has to stop Ansem, right?" Charlie spoke.

"It's okay, we'll be careful." Sora smiled.

The group enter their ship and Chip and Dale appeared on the ship's monitor. The chipmunks tell the crew about a new wormhole that's near Traverse Town and they wonder where it leads but they receive a reading from the worlds and claim there is a weird type of power emanating from the worlds and Chip suggested that they revisit the worlds again.

"Well, where to guys?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe Wonderland and Deep Jungle?" Goofy suggested.

* * *

Everyone agreed as they might have missed anything since they were focused on finding Sora's and Charlie's friends. They entered the colourful world and discovered a few chests and one had Dalmatian puppies. When they arrived in Deep Jungle, Sora collected more fruit, much to Charlie's joy. They found all the hidden chests and puppies so far. Their next stop was Olympus Coliseum.

When they arrived at the Greek themed world, the outsiders had noticed there was something covering up the leader boards. On closer inspection, there was another tournament being held; the Hades Cup. The difference between this one and the previous cups was the Hades Cup had 39 seeds, making it much difficult. But this didn't scare Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy.

They participated the tournament and made their way to the 44th Seed where they had to defeat Yuffie and Goofy was rewarded with the Genji Shield. It was relatively easy for the crew but they felt sorry for the ninja as she was outnumbered. The group continued to dominate the tournament up till the 40th Seed. While Sora, Donald and Goofy were a little intimidated by the size of the Behemoth. However, Charlie explained that the creature was quite easily defeated with the right strategy. All they had to do was jump on its back and wait for the right time to attack its horn. After that, the group had upgraded their Blizzara spell to Blizzaga.

By the 30th Seed, they had reencountered Cerberus. While the creature was stronger they had repeated the strategy from when they fought it before. After conquering it, they upgraded their Thundara spell to Thundaga. They made it to the 20th Seed and before them stood Leon and Cloud. Charlie gulped. She knew these guys were strong fighters but she had to prove herself. The fight started and Charlie had casted Haste on the group. Sora casted Aerora and they focused on Cloud. They used the same tactic as they did in the past and he was quickly taken down. They moved to Leon. They knew that he was going to be a bit more difficult to defeat they dodged his attacks and went in to strike. After the fight, Sora was given the Lionheart Keychain.

By the time of making it to the 10th Seed, the group were getting exhausted. They had used most of their items but they knew they were getting stronger from this tournament. However, the group were surprised when they saw Hades appear in the arena. Well, when Charlie thought about it, they never really defeated Hades yet on their quest.

"Yo, hey, how're you doin' everybody, yeah. Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see you. Hey, guess what? I got a place for you down under!" He threatened.

Hades hovers around the arena, shooting fireballs at the group. Donald and Charlie retaliate with Blizzaga spells, which was super effective and knocked him back.

"Feel the heat…" Hades said.

The Lord of the Underworld turned red with anger. He stretched his arms out and sent large torrents of flames out from them. He spins around, trying to hit the group. Fortunately, the group followed Hades' direction and avoided getting burnt. After a while, Hades gave up with the attack and Charlie used this chance to cast another Blizzaga spell at him.

"That all you've got?" Hades provoked them.

"Not really, I've got more tricks up my sleeve!" Charlie smirked.

Hades ascends into the air and sends another stream of fire out from his hands, knocking Donald unconscious. Goofy throws his shield at the Disney villain and he becomes annoyed. He sends another fireball at the Captain of the Royal Knights. Charlie jumps in front of Goofy and casts Protect on them both, sending the fireball back to its owner. Hades is knocked out and Sora delivers a string of blows along with the others and when Hades finally comes to, he is sent flying to the hypogeum behind him. He stands up and shakes in fear.

"Oh! Hey, kid, wh-what are you doing?" Hades then is struggling in darkness, as something is set loose on him.

"Stop! Hey, guys! G-get away from me! Come on! Come on!" Hades panics and the gates of the hypogeum clamp shut as roars are heard from beyond.

The tournament resumed and the four continue dominating their way through to the final. Charlie was surprised that she made it this far but this meant one thing; she has gotten stronger since her journey started. When they made it to the final round, the arena disappeared. Charlie wasn't afraid, she knew the next opponent was a push over, literally. The Rock Titan appeared and even Sora wasn't intimidated by the size.

While it has the most health in the strength in the game, Charlie just relentlessly attacked the feet. Sora understood that Charlie knew what she was doing and followed her actions. They avoided when the Rock Titan stomped on the ground and eventually fell over. The group then jumped on its body and began to attack the heads. The titan knocked off the outsiders and it stood back up. The Rock Titan then slammed its fist in the ground, creating a giant shockwave. Luckily for the group, they saw this coming and jumped out of the way. The Rock Titan may have tough defences and strength, but he is slow. Eventually it fell again and the group repeatedly attacking him until he was defeated. In the Lobby, Sora holds up the Hades Cup and Hercules smiles with Phil at how proud they are of the outsiders.

* * *

The group decide to come back after Hollow Bastion to participate in the Gold and Platinum matches. They made it through the wormhole and arrived in Rising Falls, where Beast waits for them. Charlie didn't want to hesitate and try and save Ryan as soon as possible.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked Beast.

"Still in the castle." Beast replied.

Goofy asked him if she was held against her will but Beast thinks she stayed for a reason as the other princess are there as well. Donald wondered out loud as to why they are still there despite the castle being overrun by even stronger Heartless. Sora said they should ask them and Beast insisted that he will join, too.

"Beast, did you happen to see Ryan in the castle, too?" Charlie asked.

Beast said no which disheartened the female teen. Where could he be? They had to retrace their steps back into the castle. Charlie slashed through the Heartless, thinking this will help her get closer to where Ryan is. They made their way into the Entrance Hall and into the library. They travelled up the staircase to see a young woman in yellow. She turns away from the bookcase and Beast's eyes lit up.

"Belle!" Beast called out and they soon embraced.

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out for much longer." Belle warned.

"We'll take care of it." Sora assured her.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Charlie smiled.

"This is for you. Use it to face the darkness, as the Beast has." Belle hands the two a rose-shaped Keychain.

"So many books, but not one on how to banish the darkness. Maybe it's hopeless…" Belle added.

"I don't think it's hopeless. I think that light will always outshine the darkness." Charlie reasoned.

"A great response from the Sorceress of Light." Belle smiles.

They leave the library and into the Entrance Hall. Sora held the Dive Rose Keychain in his hands. He gave it to Charlie and switched to the Lionheart Keychain while Charlie switched to Divine Rose. They continued their journey through the castle and found some more chests around the building. The entered the Castle Chapel where the remaining of the princesses resided.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade Master and Sorceress of Light." Cinderella said.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone." She replied.

"What about Ryan?" Charlie asked.

"Ansem took him against his will." Aurora replied.

"_No…"_

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared with Ryan, who seemed weakened." Aurora explained.

"I can't believe it…" Charlie whispered.

Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for Charlie. It seems all efforts that she tried to save him were in vain. Cinderella told the group that even though Ansem is gone, darkness continues to flood the world and the princesses are working together to hold it back. Aurora recalled the look of Ansem's face when he was engulfed in darkness, he was smiling. The group talk to Princess Jasmine, Alice and Snow White.

"Sora, Charlie, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine pleaded.

"It's all we can do just hold back the darkness." Alice started.

"I don't even know how long we can mange even that." Snow White said sadly.

"All right, we're on our way." Sora assured them.

Snow White told Sora and Charlie that they are all counting on them and in the meantime, they'll continue to help. Aurora said that Ansem had ignored them since the Keyhole appeared while Cinderella thought that Ansem wouldn't return now that he fulfilled his objective. But how would Ansem gain the power while Charlie was alive? Is he using Ryan as bait?

"We must close the Keyhole before it's too late." Alice reminded them.

"Can you feel the immense power flowing from that Keyhole?" Jasmine asked.

"Please hurry. Our strength is running out." Snow White told the crew.

The group of outsiders battle the Heartless through the Grand Hall. They travel up the staircase and enter the Keyhole into the Dark Depths. They find themselves face-to-face with a Behemoth Heartless. It was easy enough to defeat after how Charlie showed the boy in the Hades Cup. The Heartless disappears and the group sees a large Heartless Insignia in the abyss with a Keyhole embedded in it.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy suggested.

"Sora, Charlie. You did it." A voice said.

The group turns around and leaves the Dark Depths. They find the source of the voice that belonged to none other than Leon. Yuffie and Aerith were there as well. Sora asked what they were doing here and the ninja told them that they came in Cid's ship. Aerith revealed that Hollow Bastion is their childhood home and they wanted to see it again. Charlie understood; they hadn't seen their home for nine years. Leon was then worried since it's in a worse shape than he originally thought since it used to be peaceful.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island." Aerith explained.

"Really?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"But what about my world?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe. But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie replied.

Aerith explained that once the worlds are restored, they'd all be separate again. Yuffie added that everyone would also go back to where they came from. Sora didn't want this and argued that they will visit them with the Gummiship but Leon told them it's not that simple. Yuffie reminded that before their journey started, Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't know about the other worlds. Aerith said that it was because every world was isolated and that impassable walls divided them.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Yuffie explained.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon concluded.

"So you're saying we'll never…?" Sora started.

"But I like you guys…" Charlie said and everyone had become sad.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith gave them hope.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, agitated.

"Spike, she's winding you up." Charlie told him.

Donald called Sora and Charlie and they turn to the Disney characters. Goofy told the two to hurry and seal the Keyhole. Leon wished them luck and they run back to Donald and Goofy. They approach the final glowing Keyhole and the teens lock it. The Heartless symbol disappears. The group decides to meet up with the princesses to tell them it's been sealed.

"Thank you, Sora, Charlie. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine informed.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem and Ryan went." Aurora suggested.

"Then we'll take the gummiship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora assured them.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid you both in your battle." Cinnderella upgraded the group's Fira spell.

"Sora, Charlie, your courage can bring back our worlds." Snow White claimed.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aurora added.

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"Most certainly. And you should be, too." Cinderella replied.

"I can't go home 'til we find Riku, Ryan and the King."

Charlie agreed. There's no way she could even _think_ about going home without Ryan. There's still so much more she needs to find out. About whom she is, why she's a Sorceress of Light and she can't leave Sora, Donald and Goofy! There is so much more she wants to experience. But first thing's first; save Ryan. No matter the cost.

Cinderella still couldn't fathom that all the princesses had such a big part of this mess. They all thought that they weren't as special as this but they were wrong. They each spoke about how the darkness took their world and they all decided to stay for the meantime and wait until it's all over. Aurora told the crew that Maleficent originated from her world and told them they she was consumed by her own powers. Jasmine asked the outsiders to not tell Aladdin about any of this as it will worry him. She promised to tell him when she returns. Sora promised he wouldn't and the heroes decided to go see Belle in the library but found Aerith and company instead.

"Sora, Charlie, you should read this." Aerith suggested.

"Read what?" Sora asked.

She handed the teens the rest of Ansem's report. She told them that Ansem disappeared when Hollow Bastion fell into the darkness. Everyone thought he died defending his people from the Heartless and yet, he was the one who brought them here. While he waits in the darkness, Aerith gave the crew the fully upgraded healing spell. Aerith told them to read the report to understand his intentions and she believes that the worlds can be saved.

Yuffie hopped over and spoke to the four. She thought out loud that both Maleficent and Ansem were possessed by the darkness and asked what was so special about the darkness. Leon intervened and told them that the castle actually belonged to Ansem and he was once a wise man but the darkness took him when he was experimenting on people's hearts. Yuffie started to reminisce as much as she could but she remembered that Hollow Bastion didn't look like this nine years ago, that was for sure.

"We thought this was Maleficent's doing. But she was just another puppet of the darkness. Just like Ansem. This darkness is our real enemy. But how to beat it? Well, first thing's first. Let's purge every last Heartless we find." Leon said and the group made their way up the stairs to speak to Belle.

"Ansem desires the darkness. He thinks it's the source of all power. What nonsense. Darkness may shroud light, but it can never extinguish it. Remember that, Charlie. Sora, don't succumb to the darkness. You, Charlie and the Keyblades can defeat it." Belle told them.

* * *

The group nodded and returned to the ship. They wished Beast luck as he stayed behind to support Belle and the others. The group decided that this might be the final showdown and so they wanted to take part in the last battles in the Olympus Coliseum. That was fine by Charlie, everything was about to wrap up and Ansem was going to pay for what he'd done to Ryan. But what would happen after? She thought about that and made a decision.

"Guys?" Charlie grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" Goofy asked as she stood up.

"I've decided. No matter what happens, after we defeat Ansem, I'm continuing this journey with you guys." She said.

"But what about Ryan?" Sora asked.

"Even if he's safe, there's so much I need t know. I shouldn't be here, yet here I am. I'm a Sorceress of Light and I didn't even know that existed. Why am I here? I want to help as many people with these powers. I want to know why I was chosen to be a Sorceress of Light. I can't do that when I'm at home."

Sora smiled. Charlie had changed. At the start, she was a stubborn and cocky girl who didn't trust anybody. Now, she is strong and has an incredible will that will never break. He didn't care that she was never supposed to be here. If these 'games' did depict him to keep pushing through to the end, he realised that he couldn't push on without Charlie in real life. He trusts her, without a doubt.

He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted her to be by his side from now on.

* * *

**Right, I hope you liked that. I'm considering not to include a very hard battle involving a certain _someone with a black cloak. _It most likely be a deleted scene thing so I may add it after the story is over. I'm still having the Gold and Platinum match but I really want to focus on the plot, even if I'm sad that this story is about to end :( **

**See you in the next chapter! **


	16. The Beginning of The End

**Hey Guys! So here it is, the second to last chapter! I can't believe it. I shouldn't be sad as there are more stories lined up for them but I didn't think how much people love this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**1) I forgot how easy Chernabog actually was when playing the game.**

**2) There's a little something for those SorLie shippers out there in this one.**

* * *

The group had arrived at the coliseum. They entered the Lobby and spoke to Phil. Sora only volunteered himself alone to face the Ice Titan. Charlie had faith in him for this match, but she was afraid for the Platinum Match. No matter how many times she played the game, she always struggled against Sephiroth. Sora waved and started to head into the arena.

"Go get him, Sora!" Charlie cheered.

"Do ya think he's ready for this?" Goofy asked his companions.

"Of course!" Donald replied.

* * *

Sora summoned his Keyblade. Suddenly a cold fog filled the coliseum. A glacial hand reached and grabbed the side of the building. The creature heaved itself up with a menacing look on its face. Sora didn't know how tall it was, but it didn't matter. He was going to take the Ice Titan down! The Ice Titan reached its legs over and stomped on the ground while ice supported its feet.

* * *

"_You can do it, Sora!"_ Charlie thought.

She never understood why he wanted to fight this match alone. Was he trying to prove something? He should know how strong he really is. His heart was strong enough so far. He would always help Charlie out whenever she needed him. He would hug her when she felt like she was going to break. She felt safe and protected. Her cheeks were heating up as she reminisced. Her heart was beating faster. Why is she feeling like this?

* * *

The Ice Titan started to shoot ice shards at Sora and he Dodge Rolled out of the way. Sweat dotted his forehead as he breathed heavily. He wished to have learnt Haste but even Donald didn't know it. He guessed it was a Sorceress of Light thing. He stopped his train of thought as the opponent started to shoot another array of ice shards at him.

"_I'm not getting anywhere at this rate. What would Charlie do?"_ Sora thought.

* * *

Charlie clutched where her heart is as confusion swirled in her mind. Why is this happening to her? Has she always felt like this? Goofy and Donald watched with concern; wondering what the female teen was thinking. Charlie crept in the arena and hid in the entrance way. She watched as Sora struggled against the Ice Titan. He was running around and couldn't even get a hit in.

"Sora!"

He knew that voice! He dodged more ice shards and quickly casted a Firaga spell before running off again. He scanned the area to find a familiar brunette in pigtails. She was waving at him to get his attention. He would run over to her but the risk of Charlie getting hurt was not one for him to take. He got closer but stopped.

"Hit back the ice shards at him!" She told him.

He nodded and did exactly that. Soon the Ice Titan was unconscious while resting on the ground. This was the time to strike! He managed to perform a few of aerial combos before the Ice Titan stood up again. The creature slammed its hand on the ground, raising sharp ice shards from the ground at Sora. He was hit a couple of times but jumped and glided away. Charlie nodded and returned to the others.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Phil asked.

"He's doing great now that he has a strategy." Charlie smiled.

All she had to do was wait. She considered she was never patient. _That _was clear throughout her journey. She learnt a lot from Sora and the gang through all this. It will be a shame to eventually leave them after she finds her answers. But right now, she didn't want to think about that.

* * *

The Ice Titan blew its chilling breath along the arena and unfortunately Sora was trapped in a frozen prism. It broke and shattered while the boy was cut. Sora had casted Curaga on himself and continued the fight. He repeatedly swatted the ice shard back at the Ice Titan and it fell unconscious again. After awhile, he summoned ice boulders to fall on top of the boy. He was hurt pretty badly but he knew the fight was soon to be over. He returned the ice shards back to its owner and soon it started to thrash in pain and panic before its foot broke. It looked up to see a giant Sora looking down on it. As Sora began to bring his foot down on it, it jumped and ran out of the way.

Sora entered the lobby with a smile. Charlie sighed in relief. He walked over and told her thanks. He grabbed her hand and placed a Keychain with a snowflake in her palm. She had never used this Keyblade before since she didn't have the remix. She gasped and looked at him.

"But Sora, I don't deserve this. You should keep it." Charlie argued but Sora shook his head.

"I wouldn't have done it without you. Plus it's more magic and since you're a sorceress…"

"Thanks, Sora." She smiled.

Before Sora entered the Platinum Match, everyone told him to rest for a while. Sora had to oblige as Charlie narrowed her eyes and threatened him. He knew she was only doing it because she cares. Even though she won't admit it to anyone. He restocked some Elixirs and breathed heavily before taking a step forward. Until someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Charlie with a serious look on her face.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Charlie, I can do this by myself."

"You _think_ you can do this alone, but I can help you." She argued.

"Just trust me." He smiled.

She froze. That smile and the sincerity in his eyes caused her cheeks to redden slightly. Sora turned and headed back into the arena. Charlie just watched him leave while she was paralyzed. Why did he have to look at him like that? Why is she starting to freak out like this? Was Ryan right all along? Was she starting to feel something for him? She hoped not. Her heart only belonged to Ryan!

* * *

Sora stepped onto the ring. A dark portal appeared above him and light shined through. The light pierced into the ground and revealed a tall, silver-haired figure with only one raven coloured wing. He spread his arm and wing out before slowly turning to see the boy and smirked at him. Sora summoned his weapon as Sephiroth gripped the handle of his long katana. He slowly walks up to the Keyblade Master but the boy jumps just before Sephiroth swings.

Sora glides around the arena and when he was close, Sephiroth attempted to swing and then he jumped back. He continued to walk slowly to Sora but the teen avoided him until he found an opening. Suddenly Sephiroth summoned fiery pillars from the ground but missed Sora. Sora performed Strike Raid which dealt a considerable amount of damage. But Sephiroth jumped and slashed at Sora, then caught him in the fiery pillars. Sora healed himself then casted Aerora.

* * *

Charlie started to pace quickly in the Lobby. Donald could swear he was seeing smoke coming from her feet. Charlie hated this. She hated feeling helpless. If she wasn't so distracted by him, she would've forced Sora to allow her be in the match! She couldn't take it anymore! She changed her Keychain to Diamond Dust and she stepped into the arena and watched the fight in shock.

Sephiroth teleported and attacked Sora from behind! Sora jumped and attacked before escaping the fiery pillars again. The fight continued and Sora was doing fine for now. She was just worried about what might happen soon. This time he starts to run, then teleport and attacked before he teleports away again. Sephiroth started to glow in a blue hue, suddenly a halo appeared over Sora's head and out of nowhere, he was weak. Charlie's eyes widened. She had to do something! She placed her hands in front of her but found no force field. That was strange. This isn't the time to think! She jumped on the ring and healed Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Helping you, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly dark orbs appeared before the two. Charlie had casted Protect, causing the orbs to fizzle and disperse. Sephiroth started running around them like the teens were prey. Charlie casted Haste and the two split. Sephiroth teleported and attacked Charlie. She collapsed to the ground in agony. Sora gasped it was like Deep Jungle all over again. She placed her hand on her hip to feel liquid on her side. She glanced at it. She grunted as she saw blood.

"Charlie!" Sora called as he ran over.

"I hate this… It's my favourite hoodie!"

Sora sighed in relief before he healed Charlie. Sephiroth began to glow but Sora honed in on him before Sephiroth could take all their health and magic. Charlie used Lux Ray and the two continued to fight. It took a while, but with Charlie's help, Sephiroth was soon defeated. The teen's opponent clutches his stomach and stares defiantly before floating in the air. Sephiroth stretches his arms out as a light erupts from him. The air ripples around him as Sora and Charlie watch. Suddenly Sephiroth disappears. The match over, the teens return to the Lobby.

* * *

"We did it!" Sora cheers and runs over to Phil, Hercules and the other Disney characters.

Everyone was happy. Charlie stood back. She couldn't even watch. Donald and Goofy were jumping for joy while Sora was smirking. Phil was proud but Charlie couldn't bring herself to join in. Sora turned and saw Charlie. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

Silence.

"Hey, we did it. Come on, you can tell me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

_**Slap!**_

Sora's eyes grew wide as his cheek was sore. A reddened hand print clearly marked his face. He placed his hand against it and winced at the pain. He looked back at Charlie and saw her shoulders shaking. She finally looked up with tears filled her eyes.

"I warned you! You could've been killed! What do you have to prove? Everyone knows you're strong! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She stormed off.

Everyone stared and watch her leave. Charlie had never been this mad at him before. Sora looked down. He's hurt one of his best friends. Goofy then told Sora she was only mad because she was worried about him. He concluded that this was how she shows her affection. Sora was surprised. He always thought Donald's temper was the worst but he'd never expect Charlie to slap him!

* * *

Charlie was already on the Gummiship when the boys returned. She paced around her room. Why was she so angry? Did she just want to save Ryan? No. It was something else. She knew what was happening. She just didn't want to admit it. All those times when she was with him. The laughs they shared. The serious talks. Looking up at the stars. It made her feel warm and she didn't like it. Ryan should make her feel this way, not Sora.

"Charlie? Can I come in?" Sora asked.

"If you must." She replied coldly.

Sora slowly entered the room. He saw Charlie sitting on her bed with her arms crossed as she faced away from him. He sat down beside her. He didn't know where to start. She was angry because she was worried. And it was _his _fault.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. Her eyes softened when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She just wished he would be more considerate of other people's feelings. She just wished she wouldn't feel like she does for him.

"_It's not his fault you care."_ Her subconscious told her.

"I knew… that if I was in trouble, you would always be there. I trust you with my life, Charlie. I always have." He smiled.

"Yeah well, _someone_ has to look out for you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cloud walks into the Coliseum. He steps into the arena with Buster Sword in hand. He stops, looking up; he sees a navy coloured feather fall from the sky. As the feather lands, he looks up to see Sephiroth, clearly unharmed. They stare at each other, not making a move.

"I've been looking for you." Cloud says.

"As have I." Sephiroth replies.

"As long as you exist, I'll never wake from this nightmare. You're my darkness." Cloud claims.

Sephiroth extends his arms and rhetorically asks if he is part of him. He then suggests that Cloud joins him in an eternal nightmare that's untarnished by light. Cloud grits his teeth and brandishes his sword as Sephiroth closes his eyes and slowly grips his sword. The tension in the air rises as electricity cackles around the two. Suddenly, they charge, their swords clash violently, their single wings extend and send them airborne. They continue to strike each other's swords, neither gaining the upper hand. They split for a moment before Cloud charges again but this time, he successfully pushed Sephiroth back. Cloud begins to strike but Sephiroth teleports away, leaving only a few feathers behind. Cloud looks up, glaring at Sephiroth who just laughs. Angry, Cloud once again clashes with Sephiroth but a bright light flashes and the two disappear.

* * *

The group had found all the puppies when they revisited the worlds. Goofy stitched the hole in Charlie's hoodie before they returned to Traverse Town and returned the canines. Pongo and Perdita reward the group with a fully upgraded Aeroga. They also found the very last page that belonged to Pooh's storybook. The headed into Merlin's Study and returned the page. The two teens enter for the very last time.

The two find themselves on a muddy path. They both find Pooh wandering around a bramble bush in deep thought with his footprints trailing behind.

"What are you doing, Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie added.

"Shh. Quiet, or they'll get away!" Pooh pressed a finger to his lips.

"Who?" The teens asked in unison.

Pooh explained that these 'people' had taken everyone away and pointed to the footprints. Pooh then told them that they were sticking together so no one would get lost again. The bear then saw footprints that he believed needed following but when he looked up, everyone was gone. He concluded that bad people must have taken his friends away.

"Actually, Pooh, I think those footprints are… Um… Anyway, we'll help you look for your friends." Sora offered.

Sora taps his chest with his fist proudly. The teens peek into the bramble and find Eeyore. The donkey explains that he was looking for his sticks to build his house again. But Sora thinks the brambles look like a house and says to Charlie that this would be a great spot to bring everyone. Charlie looks ahead while Sora leads Pooh. The female finds a well with a blustery gust of wind that allowed Sora to jump to a cliff along with Charlie.

At the top, they find Tigger bouncing on a log which could act as a bridge for both cliffs. Tigger said that he saw Pooh walking away and as he tried bouncing after him, the tiger bounced too high and lost Winnie the Pooh. Charlie guided Tigger to the bramble bush but spots Roo on a tree root. The joey jumps down and explains that he was just trying to bounce as high as Tigger but lost track where he was bouncing! Sora finally caught up and Roo follows him to the bramble bush with Tigger. Sora and Charlie climb the cliff again to find Piglet hiding under a tree.

"Hello, Piglet. So this is where you've been. Maybe I should bring Pooh along." Sora said.

Owl lands nearby as he caught Sora and Charlie before they left. Owl wanted to briefly have a word with Roo about his bouncing but in the end, Owl was lost too! Charlie offered to take Owl back while Sora leads Pooh to a bunch of wild flowers. Butterflies flapped over the flowers and lifted the bear on top of the cliff. Charlie made her way back but found Rabbit running in and out of holes. She caught his attention and he explained that Owl was intent on something that Rabbit thought it was a good idea to follow, but Owl flew into the sky and was left by himself. She guided Rabbit back and she joined Sora and Pooh on top of the cliff.

Charlie walked ahead as she knocked a bee's nest into a hole in the log. Sora guides Pooh over the log to where Piglet is hiding. Pooh says hello while Piglet asks where they are. But the bear didn't know, he _did _know is that if they come back the way they came, they will find their home. Sora and Charlie lead Pooh and Piglet to the bramble bush and everyone was together again. They returned to the Starry Hill as it gets dark.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Piglet chuckles.

"I didn't know what to do when I was all alone." He added.

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger encouraged.

"You weren't lonely at all?" Piglet asked.

"Lonely? Are you kiddin'? I'm a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one. But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!" Tigger explained.

"Think, think, think." Pooh tapped his head.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Sora asked.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh replied.

"Well, I'm off. You coming, Charlie?" Sora then looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, it's about time to go." She smiled.

"Sora? Charlie? Where are you going?" Piglet asked.

"We're gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us." Sora replied.

"We've been searching for them, too." Charlie added.

The teens look back at them and they each say their farewells. The humans jump off the hill and continue down the path. Sora punches the air while Charlie holds her hands behind her back. Pooh and his friends walk closer to the edge as the teens turn around. They all wave to them.

"Sora, Charlie, don't forget… We shall always be here." Pooh said.

The two leave and Pooh added that if they wanted to visit they could. Magic shoots across the night sky as the book closes. Sora and Charlie are now on the cover. Sora is holding Pooh's hand while Piglet and Tigger are beside him and Charlie holds Tigger's hand. The book's latch closes and the Keyhole is locked. The teens join Donald and Goofy before they return to the ship.

* * *

Their last destination was marked on the map. Everyone was ready to fight until the very end. Does this mean that Ryan will be saved once again? Will he go home without Charlie? No one knew. Charlie wasn't going to lie, she was scared. They will save everyone. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she was a part of this.

"What's funny, Charlie?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's funny; a little while ago, I was at home with Ryan playing video-games. And now, I'm saving everyone with a bunch of guys I'd never thought I'd meet." She smiled.

"Well, we're great to have you join us, Charlie. Right, guys?" Goofy replied.

Sora and Donald nodded. So much has happened to Charlie. She didn't want to say goodbye to some of the friends she's met along the way. But right now, Riku and Ryan need saving and she wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

The world was soon approaching. When she saw it, she felt sad. All these worlds were disappearing. Hopefully the group will stop this in time. Stop _Ansem_ in time. They departed and entered a small cave called the Gate to the Dark. Ahead, the group could see fragments of snowy rocks floating in a pool of an unknown substance.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora said.

"You betcha." Donald replied.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

Goofy reminded his friends that this is a Heartless world so it might disappear. Sora and Donald began to panic but Goofy assured the two that even if the world vanishes they won't, and they will find their friends again. Sora agrees and takes out Kairi's charm.

"It may be the beginning of the end but nothing bad will happen to us." Charlie told the group.

"Right, you know what is going to happen." Sora spoke after he placed the charm back in his pocket.

"What _is_ going to happen?" Donald asked.

"I can't say. The journey ahead is crucial to what happens later on. But don't worry; I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to any of you." She smiled.

The boys were surprised at how cheerful Charlie still is. She knows that Ryan is in danger yet, she's not scared. Well, either that or she was good in hiding it. She let Sora take lead as they went forward. They travel through the dark mist until and orb above them falls and clouds everyone's vision.

When their vision returned, stood before them was a Behemoth Heartless. His was easy! They took it down and continued on. More orbs fell on the four and each contained a horde of Heartless. Along the way, they opened the chests they found. Some contained orbs while others contained items. Eventually, the entered into a swirling light. They fight and defeat another Behemoth before they drop into a Giant Crevasse filled with green web-like structures and beautiful crystals that were scattered throughout the terrain.

"I wonder where that Ansem fella went?" Goofy asked.

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!" Donald replied.

"Then that's where he's keeping Ryan, too." Charlie added.

The group made their way to the bottom to see a white portal. They all jump in. They next appeared in a sharply formed cave. On the opposite side was a blue orb. They touch it and are transported to another cave. This time, a pink spiral of fire stood centre. The group enter. In a flash of light, they enter Traverse Town. But this time, there are stronger Heartless to deal with. They defeated the first round and another horde of Heartless spawned. They teleported to another cave with another spiral. They stepped into it and found themselves in Wonderland. As they continued through the caves, they revisited the worlds, clearing out the Heartless. The last cave they were teleported to, didn't have a spiral of pink flames. This time, it was a regular coloured spiral.

* * *

The group reappears in a long hallway. At the end, stood the Heartless symbol. As they moved forward, a horde of Heartless appeared. Once defeated, a door opens to another room. A mysterious device stands before them and glows. They read the panel:

'Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all

worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great

heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the

destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within

the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.

For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, a Sorceress of Light, one Keyhole, two keys to the door. The door of darkness, tied by three keys. The door

of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning

to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every

heart until the dark door opens.'

"_This explains everything."_ Sora thought.

More Heartless appear but they were no match for the four. Soon, they defeated the Heartless and re-enter the portal in which they came. The flaming spiral is no more but instead, a vortex appeared in the ground. Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy didn't hesitate to jump in.

* * *

They were flying. They found themselves flying above a dark creature. The creature opened its eyes and began to open its wings. It stretches and reveals that half of its body was within some kind of rock. It crossed its arms, ready for the heroes. Sora gasped at the creature but Charlie knew what this creature was; it's Chernabog.

Sora casts Aeroga while Charlie casts Haste. They fly over to the creature of evil and begin to attack at its head. Chernabog leans forward and the volcano beneath it erupts, burning the crew. Donald casts Curaga and they return to the fight.

The creature leans back and spits fire from left to right from its mouth. Unfortunately, Donald and Goofy were hit and fell unconscious. After Chernabog finished, Charlie whipped round and healed the two before flying behind the creature's head. Chernabog leans back again but this time, it blows a gust of wind, pushing everyone back. The creature then leaned forward and stretched its arms, summoning orbs. The orbs honed in of the group but soon dispersed. The group of heroes finished the Chernabog with ease. The creature erupts in blue flames and disappears, leaving a dormant volcano below.

The group hover down and enter a portal, which lead to a corridor and another portal. The group enter an area with a glowing green floor. At the end of the area, stood another Heartless insignia. But what stood in their way, was another Behemoth. When they defeated it, a piece of the Heartless insignia vanished, leaving a small hole to the next area. The group understood what they had to do. Defeat the Heartless to remove the Heartless insignia. After hordes and hordes of Heartless, the Heartless crest disappeared. They entered the next area. It was small but something caught Sora's and Charlie's eye. It was the same door from the Station of Awakening. The door that started it all for the teenagers. The group examine it.

"Huh?" Sora asked out loud.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Don't you hear something? There!" Sora replied.

"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the ones who will open the door to the light." A voice said.

"I don't hear anything." Donald said.

"Strange… That voice was so familiar. Maybe it was just my imagination." Sora concluded.

"No, I heard it, too." Charlie added.

"Maybe you'd both better take a rest!" Donald suggested.

The group sat on the floor for a final rest. Charlie looked at her friends and none were too pleased about this situation they were currently in. She couldn't blame them. Sora was worried for Riku. She knew he was hoping they got there in time. But Ansem can't do anything until he gets her out of the way. Donald and Goofy were hoping to find their king soon. They've searched everywhere for him and still no sign where he could be. And as for her, who knows what's going to happen after they defeat Ansem? Is her home still there? Are her parents still alive? But right now, Ryan was the only thing on her mind.

"_I'm coming for you, Ryan!_" She thought.

* * *

**Just one more chapter to go! Before I forget, the next story is called Chains of Deceit. Obviously following the Chains of Memories plot and will be in two arcs. For obvious reasons as well. I've already got it planned for Charlie and Ryan so maybe after this story you could stick around for the next one! **

**See you in the next and final chapter!**


	17. Kingdom Hearts

**Hey guys! So here it is! The final chapter! I'm not gonna lie, I did cry a bit. Anyway, thank you to those who stayed with me for this long. I hope you enjoy this but fear not, the series will continue!**

**FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**1) At the end of thefinalchapter I will always put a song in that I feel is relevant to the story or a character.**

**2) The song is called Everything is all right from To the Moon game. Give it a listen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was time to go. Enough waiting. Charlie needed to make sure Ryan was okay. Everyone stood in front of the door. Sora opened it and light streamed in, filling the entire room. The group shielded their eyes as it nearly blinded them. When the light subsided, the heroes opened their eyes and Sora gasped. It was a bright day on a sandy beach, waves lap at the shore. He knew what this place is.

"Is this… Is this my island?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"It's pretty." Charlie spoke.

Sora couldn't believe it! He was home! The first thing that came across his mind was the Secret Place. He always wanted to show Charlie, after all, he trusts her enough. It had always been some sort of a special place to him. He ran over to the entrance but stopped. A voice spoke to them.

"This world has been connected." Suddenly the small island behind them disappeared.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed." Another piece of the island vanishes.

"_Ansem."_ Charlie concluded.

"There is so very much to learn." The ocean turns dark.

"You understand so very little." The island starts to rumble and quake.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Another flash and the once beautiful island is not more. It has turned dark, the beach crumbles and lifts out of water, revealing its rocky undergrowth. The group turn around to see Riku in his dark ensemble. Or is it Ansem? The crew ran over to find out.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison." It was definitely Ansem.

Charlie glared at him as Ansem raised his arms and looks up, wind gusting through his hair. Ansem went on about Riku wanted to cross to other worlds and he opened his heart to the darkness. Ansem turns and Riku fades into Ansem's form with the Heartless symbol on his chest.

"Riku!" Sora calls as he reaches out.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him to where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." Ansem told them.

"Where's Ryan?" Charlie glared.

"Somewhere he can be useful." Ansem replied.

"Give Ryan's and Riku's hearts back!" She ordered but was ignored.

Ansem continued on about how darkness sprouts within the heart and eventually it consumes it. Apparently, in the end every heart returns to darkness since that is the heart's nature. Ansem teleports and reappears behind the four, causing them to jump back. The villain then went on to say the darkness is the true essence of the heart.

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometime it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora argues but Ansem hovers above and crosses his arms.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" Ansem shouted.

In a small burst, a Heartless-like creature sprouts behind Ansem. Charlie had casted Haste on the group while Sora casted Aeroga. The Guardian, as the creature was called, attempted to punch the group as its fists were covered in darkness. Luckily for Charlie and Sora, they dodged out of the way in time. Goofy was hit but he wasn't hurt.

As Ansem flew away, the group charged. Sora and Charlie had successfully landed a few aerial attacks before the Guardian attempted to hit them again. This continued for a while and Charlie actually believed that they were going to win this fight easily. Goofy spun around and managed to his Ansem multiple times with his shield.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem called.

The Guardian then spread its arms in from of Ansem, deflecting any attack that the heroes throw at him. Charlie knew about this move and crawled underneath to attack Ansem from behind. The Guardian returned to behind Ansem and resumed punching the four.

"Whatever you do, Sora, don't use any of your special attacks! Trust me!"

Sora nodded and only resorted to physical attacks. Donald attempted to cast Thundaga but it barely done any damage. Instead, Ansem just laughed it off like it was nothing. So far, the fight was going rather well. But this wasn't the difficult part. Charlie couldn't help but worry for Sora. Ansem suddenly flew closer to the boy.

"Submit!" Ansem called.

The Guardian disappeared into a pink orb and flew into Sora's heart. While Donald and Goofy tend to Ansem, Charlie ran over to help Sora. A couple of times, the Guardian appeared and attacked Sora within. Charlie then told him that he should focus on fighting the Guardian. He nodded and he focused the on the Guardian. A couple of times, the Guardian grabbed a hold of Sora but that meant that the boy was successfully fighting off the creature. Soon, Ansem called back the creature and continued the fight. Soon, the four defeat Ansem and the Guardian.

* * *

Ansem flies into the tree as the four chase after him. The tree rumbles and shakes before breaking in half, revealing a dark area inside. And hovering before them was Ansem. He was waiting for them. They chased after him. Sora and Charlie jumped in but Donald and Goofy were pushed back by a force field. The area rumbles as a familiar dark creature reveals itself. Darkside.

The giant Heartless kneels down and slams his hand into the ground, causing a shockwave. Sora and Charlie jumps and avoids getting hit. But the Darkside manages to form an orb of dark energery in his fist before standing up. Sora casted Aeroga while Charlie casted Haste the orb is surrounded by electricity before the creature releases it in the air. Smaller orbs rain from the sky, making the two run and dodge them.

Sora starts to attack the hand while Charlie casted Blizzaga. Darkside's hand begins to glow and slams it to the ground again. A dark vortex surrounds the hand as Shadow Heartless start to appear. Charlie needed to plan how to defeat this creature once and for all!

"Sora, attack the face! I'll take care of the Shadows!" She said.

So while Charlie faces the Shadows, Sora climbed up Darside's arm and slashed at the face. One by one, as the Shadows fell, Munny dropped and Charlie was glad to pick them up. Soon Darkside fell with hardly any effort at all. Ansem appeared without a word from the shadows and the teens were ready for him.

* * *

As soon as the battle began, Ansem charged and the Guardian attempted to swing at Sora. The boy Dodge Rolled out of the way and the teens started with their traditional combination at the start of every battle: Aeroga and Haste. Once that was finished, the two attacked Ansem until he summoned his Guardian to protect him. Unfortunately, there was no chance in attacking from behind. So they had to wait.

Ansem then charged with incredible force and darkness! Charlie was caught off guard and was unconscious. Sora guarded against the attacks and when Ansem finished, he ran over to shake Charlie awake. She stirred and held her head; claiming she has a killer headache. Ansem then charged again but Charlie was ready this time and guarded against him as well. As Ansem stopped, Charlie didn't hesitate to jump and attack him.

She was trying her best to not let her anger get the best of her but there was denying that the girl wouldn't give any mercy to him. After all, he kidnapped her crush and manipulated him with Riku. It wasn't fair that Ryan was dragged into this mess. To be fair, Charlie shouldn't have been dragged into it as well.

Ansem summoned the Guardian again. But since there was two of them, the creature couldn't guard against both of them if they moved. Sora ran around and attacked Ansem from behind. The creature disappeared and the Guardian swung again at Charlie. She casted Protect and deflected the attack. The Guardian protected Ansem again before it tried to possess Sora's heart but it missed.

Ansem flew back and the Guardian's hands began to glow. Then the monster unleashed shockwaves of darkness at the two. Sora pushed Charlie out of the way and was severely injured. Charlie had enough magic to heal the boy and had drunken an Elixir. The villain then charged again but was immediately stopped when the Keyblade wielders blocked the attack.

"Submit!" Ansem called.

The Guardian attempted to swipe Sora and then transformed into a pink orb and flew into Sora's heart. This time, the boy knew what to do but Ansem had other ideas. He flew closer to Sora and said to him that he should open his heart as an orb of energy crackles around the villain, hurting Sora. Charlie then decided to distract Ansem by casting Blizzaga. It worked! Ansem was now focusing on Charlie! However, the Guardian returned and started to charge at them again.

Afterwards, Ansem started to glow. The Guardian left Ansem's side and dove into the ground. Charlie grabbed Sora's hand and started to run. Underneath them, a vortex of darkness would continue to appear and the Guardian would attempt to rise out of the ground. But the two kept running. Soon the Guardian gave up and returned to its master. Ansem then released multiple shockwaves, spreading out around him.

Charlie knew at this point, they were winning. Ansem then called upon his creature to guard him again. Haste and Aeroga had stopped so the teens had casted again before the Guardian dove into the ground again. To Charlie, this was getting tedious. But nonetheless, they were winning. Soon, the Guardian attempted to slash at the teens and the heroes saw an opening and repeatedly attacked Ansem until he was defeated. Or so Sora thought.

* * *

The world around them turned dark.

"Wha…?" Sora questioned as the four float in darkness.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem spoke.

It was true, it was an endless abyss. There was nothing around them but in the distance, floated a torn rock and on that rock, was a pair of large, white doors that was still shut. Kingdom Hearts. Ansem went on saying to the heroes that no matter how hard you can see, there isn't any sign of light. He concludes that in the dark depths, that all hearts are born, including theirs.

The heroes of light look down to see something terrifying. They see a colossal mass known as the World of Chaos. It was covered in muscle, bone and sinew. It was horrifying at the least. At the top, Ansem hovers, connected by veins as the Guadian grins behind him, his giant claws hanging beside him. The heroes, shocked as they both have grown larger while Ansem becomes less human. But something caught Charlie's eye. In the heart of the ship, stood a weak form of a boy, also connected to the heart of the ship by veins. His head bowed like his strength had been taken from his body. Suddenly she saw darkness being drained from him and into the ship. Charlie wanted to fly closer but…

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" Ansem claimed.

Fear was struck into the boy's hearts. Sora, Donald and Goofy begin to fall. A portal appears above the heart of the ship, while the Disney characters scream as they are pulled into it. Sora starts falling into the abyss below.

"Sora!" Charlie called.

She begins to fly down and attempts to reach the boy. But Riku's voice was heard in his heart. Riku egged his best friend on, telling him that he thought Sora was stronger than this. Charlie gains distance between them and manages to grab his hand.

"Come on, Sora. I need you. I can't do this without you." She smiled at him.

It was odd. Sora noticed something in her eyes. Was it general kindness and sympathy? But why did his heart flutter just then? The two flew up hand in hand and summoned their Keyblades. They had to get Donald and Goofy back first!

The two fly towards Ansem and start to attack. Ansem starts to swing his double edge Soul Eater pole arm at the Keyblade wielders. He missed multiple times but was able to successfully land a couple of hits on the two. Luckily for them, they weren't hurt that much. He repeatedly swung his weapon but missed completely. He then summoned orbs around the heroes and they flew away. The orbs then shot lasers. Sora was hit and Charlie had casted Curaga on him and the orbs stopped. They flew back and managed to get a few hits in before Ansem summoned those orbs again. Charlie gritted her teeth. This guy doesn't like to try new attacks does he? She shook her head she needed to get Donald and Goofy back as possible to save Ryan as quickly as they can!

The orbs disappeared and Sora and Charlie flew back and dealt multiple combos as Ansem continued to swing his weapon at them. Sora stopped and conjured Aeroga on the teens. They returned to the fight. Ansem summoned yet _another_ set of orbs after them. This was ticking Charlie off! The two kept getting hit. Charlie knew something like this would happen and she remembered to have stocked up a bunch of Elixirs. She drank one and healed Sora again. Aeroga had worn off so the boy had to cast that again too.

After dealing enough damage, Ansem's weapon vanished and the villain sunk into the Guardian. A Heartless emblem appeared on his chest. A portal appeared on the front of the ship. Sora and Charlie flew into it with no hesitation. They appeared into an area in pitch black, except for a blue Heatless emblem that glowed. A horde of Shadows appeared in the room and the two quickly disposed of them. In a flash, a thread appeared above the two and they both attacked it. The thread explodes and Sora and Charlie return to the World of Chaos.

Blue mist appears in front of Ansem and fleshy artillery begins to shoot beams at the two. The teens split up on each side of the ship to take out the artillery. The Guardian chooses to interfere and pushes the heroes back with a gust of wind. That didn't deter the heroes and they flew back to finish the job. The artillery aren't strong, they were just annoying according to Charlie. The artillery finished, the dark mist had turned into a portal and Sora and Charlie headed straight for it.

They found themselves in a similar dark room like the last time but it was filled with Darkballs instead. On the plus side, Sora and Charlie had found Goofy as the Captain of the Royal Knights called out to them. They managed to defeat the Darkballs with Goofy's help and a thread appeared like last time. They took it out and destroyed it before all three of them left the room of darkness.

Suddenly, the giant, fanged face had sprung to life as it opened its jaw. The three of them start to strike its muscular mouth but it clenches its teeth, sending bolts of lighting at them. Charlie healed them and Sora casted Aeroga on all three of them. Goofy performed his signature Goofy Tornado and dealt massive damage. The mouth continued to send multiple rounds of lightning but the group dodged out of the way to avoid it. The mouth reels its head back before unleashing a giant orb of energy around it, electrocuting the group. Goofy revealed and healed everyone with a Mega-Potion and the teens said his and her thanks. They attacked and soon finished the mouth off.

The mouth opens and reveals yet another portal. The three fly into it to the same room but it was infested with Invisible Heartless. They also found Donald as the duck called out to them. So, now that the group were back together, it was a lot easier to deal with this bunch of Heartless. In no time at all, the Heartless were gone and a piece of thread was destroyed it quickly.

After they flew out of the portal, the mouth of the ship exploded and was destroyed completely. The shield that protected the heart of the ship had vanished leaving its weakness open. More artillery had appeared but Charlie just flew past them. Ryan, still attached to the ship, struggled to look up. Charlie cut the veins connecting her crush to the ship and he fell into her arms. She nodded at Sora and she carried him to the torn rock. She placed him down and flew back to the fight.

By the time she got back, the boys had already taken out most of the artillery. Everyone focused on the core. Charlie performed Lux Ray while everyone had been casted by Aeroga by Donald. The core was easy, as the group had already taken out the artillery. Soon, the core exploded and the Heartless emblem disappeared and Ansem crept out from within the Guardian.

Ansem summoned his weapon again and was ready to fight. Charlie wasn't worried anymore. The people she cares about are safe. The orbs reappeared and Sora and Charlie had both been hit. Luckily, Donald still had a lot of magic left and cured the teens. Ansem raised his arms in the air and summoned a dark vortex, which shot beams of light that honed in on Sora and Charlie.

The vortex exploded and Sora and Charlie healed Donald and Goofy as they were knocked out. Ansem's sword vanishes as he crosses his arms, sending several translucent orbs into the air and merge with the Guardian. Suddenly Sora, Donald and Charlie felt they had been weakened. They had no magic left. Donald whipped out a Mega-Ether and managed to get everyone's magic back.

The orbs returned but the group just flew away from them. They return to attack and deal heavy damage to Ansem. Ansem summoned the vortex again but Charlie was too close! She was unconscious. Sora told Donald and Goofy to focus on Ansem while he tends to Charlie. He flew to her after the vortex exploded and gave Charlie a Hi-Potion. She woke up and she said her thanks before they all began to attack.

Finally, Ansem was defeated.

* * *

"Is this the answer? I can't be…" Ansem spoke weakly.

The ship starts to explode in multiple places. Ansem's chest begins to light up. In a flash, the ship compacts within itself and suddenly explodes. It was over. Now was the scene where Ansem would be finished for good. The group of four continue to float and stare down at Ansem, who twitches in front of Kingdom Hearts.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."

"But there isn't just one Keyblade." Charlie said but Ansem whirls around and reaches for Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" Ansem called.

The doors open as tendrils of darkness peer out. Ansem embraces it as supreme darkness but Sora corrected him.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts… is light!"

Suddenly, light bursts through the crack of the doors and engulfs Ansem's very being. He is paralysed as he struggles to fight it. Ansem questions the existence of light within Kingdom Hearts. Light erupts from Ansem's body as crystals burst from his chest. His arms are thrown apart as the light consumes him. He then vanishes in a bright light. Finally, he was gone.

The group fly over and land on the white sand. They rush to the doors. Charlie noticed that Ryan was nowhere to be found. The four attempt to push against the doors; Sora and Charlie on one door, while Donald and Goofy on the other. They struggle but to no avail. Goofy then peered through the door and gasped. Donald scolded and told him to keep pushing but he, too, peered in. The Heartless were started to gather and Donald panicked while telling everyone to hurry.

"I can't…" Sora started to give up.

"Don't give up!"

"You can do it! Just believe in yourself!"

Two sets of hands peer through the door and each grabbed one. The first belonged to Riku and he told Sora that together, the can do it. The other belonged to Ryan, who told Charlie she was stronger than this. Everyone nodded and continued to shut the door. Suddenly, two Darksides stood.

"It's hopeless!" Donald cried out.

The two Darksides vanish in a puff of darkness. Donald and Goofy's eyes widen as a familiar figure jumped out in light with a golden Keyblade at hand. The Disney characters called out to their king.

"Now, Sora, Charlie! Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey told the humans.

"Close it, quick!"

"But…" Sora started.

"It shouldn't be like this…" Charlie muttered.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." Mickey assured them.

"Sora, Charlie, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said. Riku whirls around and panics.

"Now, They're coming!"

"Ryan! Just come on this side!" Charlie's eyes filled with worry.

"I have to stay here."

"But you can't! I- it's just I… I lov-"

Charlie was cut off as Ryan's lips connected with hers. Tear spilled and ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't. She had spent all her journey to find him and tell him how she feels. But he made his choice. The kiss ended and Charlie unclasped her necklace and placed it in his palm.

"So, even if we're apart you won't forget about me if you look inside." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried." He smiled. Mickey turns to his loyal friends.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey says sincerely.

The four outsiders push with all their might. Riku smiled at Sora and tells him to look after Kairi while Ryan tells Sora to watch Charlie's back. Sora nods and with a final push, the doors shut. Sora and Charlie jump back and summon their weapons. Sora lifts his Keyblade in the air along with Mickey, doing the same. Lights shoot out of the Keyblades. Charlie slowly lifts her Keyblade as a glyph of a heart glows beneath her. Light shoots from her Keyblade as well. The door locks in a show of light and vanishes. The three stand there.

It was a long struggle. Charlie spent a long journey to find her lover. She didn't give up. When she finally found him, she wanted him to be safe and get him home, with or without her. But he fell into the darkness. She used her light to save him, no matter what. But he was taken from her, used by Ansem. Now, she had to say farewell. But she was sure they would meet again someday.

She believed she would.

The group heard something behind them. Sora and Charlie turned to see Kairi behind them, looking around curiously as to how she got here. Sora ran to her, Donald wanted to go after him but Goofy stopped him. Charlie smiled as she waved goodbye to her new friend. She knew that Sora would have a moment with Kairi. She felt a little jealous but right now, all she could think about was her first kiss with Ryan. To her, it was like a promise to come back.

The platform started to reel back. Charlie watched as the two talked but couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly the platform shook and everyone tried to keep up right. After a moment, Sora and Kairi let go of each other as the platform continued to reel back and light surrounded the heroes. In Kairi's perspective, light started to fall from the sky as Destiny Islands started to rebuild itself. Soon the islands were back to normal and Kairi walked into the Secret Place. She sees an old drawing that Sora and her drew of each other. But it had a new addition; Sora had drawn himself given her a paopu fruit. A tear slid down her cheek and she drew one that she had given to Sora.

The journey was over but the quest continues.

* * *

_Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright._

_Chin up, I can't_

_Step into the spotlight._

_She said, 'I'm sad.' _

_Somehow without any words._

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer._

_When this world is no more,_

_The moon is all we'll see._

_I'll ask you to fly away with me._

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky._

_But I don't mind._

_If you're with me, _

_Then everything's alright._

_Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say,_

_There's such a rift between them._

_He said, "I can't_

_Really seem to read you."_

_I just stood there._

_Never know what I should do._

_When this world is no more,_

_The moon is all we'll see._

_I'll ask you to fly away with me._

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They may empty from the sky._

_But I don't mind._

_If you're with me,_

_Then everything's alright._

_If you're with me,_

_Then everything's alright._

* * *

I just wanted say thanks. Thanks to RevenentOmega and those of you whom that reviewed. It kept me going. I also wanted to thank my friend Charlotte who encouraged me to go on. And one more thing:

Thank _you_! Without you guys reading it, I wouldn't have made it this far. I will continue the series because of you.

* * *

Everyone should have returned to his or her respective worlds. However, down along a winding, dirt road were the four heroes walking to their next destination. They didn't know where they were but it doesn't matter. They had to think ahead.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've gotta find Riku, Ryan and King Mckey." Sora replied.

"That's all fine and everything but there's a problem…" Charlie started.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there do to the light." Goofy added.

They suddenly stopped walking. The sighed and bent forward in defeat. Where should they start looking? Charlie probably knew but everyone knew she couldn't spoil everything for them. They were stuck. The group hear something up ahead and they all take a look. They notice a familiar dog.

"Pluto?" Donald asks and Pluto looks at them.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder how he got here?" Charlie asked. Pluto then reveals an envelope with the King's seal.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"Hey!" Donald calls to the dog.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy pointed out.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asks.

Sora reaches his hand out to Pluto. Pluto blinks and runs off. Sora starts to run but stops and turns to the others. He tells them to go with him. Donald and Goofy look at each other happily and Charlie just smirks.

"Last one to Pluto is a rotten egg!" Charlie shouts.

She runs ahead while Sora follows after. Donald and Goofy follow behind. Charlie was now a step closer to Ryan. Her feelings for him are as strong as ever. Her feelings for Sora were still a little confusing but she'll figure it out eventually. She knew where her story was going, to the Chain of Memories plot. But she wouldn't call it Chain of Memories. She would call it something else. More like…

Chains of Deceit.

* * *

It was dark, wet and miserable. Someone was running in the dark city. It wasn't that they were running away from something. But rather, they were running _to_ something. Their hair was matted by the rain but they didn't care. Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened and a tall figure stepped out in a black cloak. The smaller figure skidded to a halt. They summoned the red and blue Keyblade G as thunder roared. The tall figure summoned their dark weapon as well.

"I have to see him! Let me see Roxas!" The smaller figure called out.

The tall figure said nothing.

"It shouldn't be like this! I have to save him! I just… need to see Roxas and set things right."

The End.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. As I said, the next story will be in two arcs. I will start writing it as soon as I can but I can't promise on how quickly the first chapter should finish. But right now, this is a farewell from me, Charlie, Ryan and the rest of the characters. **

**See you in the next story! x**


End file.
